Please remember me
by Road1985J2
Summary: Crossover Torchwood/Supernatural Post 2x13. Después de lo ocurrido al final de la temporada, Ianto se decide a comprometerse con Jack, pero la llegada de los Winchester, del capitán John Hart y de un alienígena no invitado, póndrán todo patas arriba.
1. Chapter 1

Dean estaba agotado, llevaba todo el día corriendo detrás de aquello, que no podía ser más que un demonio. Les había costado dar con él tres días y ahora que lo tenían casi atrapado, estaba a punto de escapárseles de las manos y Dean no podía permitírselo. Entro en la misma sala en la que la criatura había entrado, pero allí no había nada a simple vista.

Entonces escuchó un ruido y al volverse se encontró con su presa. "No me haga daño por favor." La chica parecía asustada, o tal vez simplemente se trataba de que el demonio sabía actuar muy bien. "Esa cosa estaba dentro de mi, pero al entrar en esta habitación me ha dejado." Dean contempló a la chica, después de tantos años de cacería, sabía muy bien cuando se trataba de una víctima y cuando del demonio que la poseía.

El cazador se dio la vuelta, aquello sólo podía significar, que el demonio seguía estando allí; esas cosas no se daban por vencidos con tanta facilidad y mucho menos cuando podían atacar al cazador que les perseguía.

Pero allí no parecía haber nada, todo estaba tranquilo. "¿Puedo irme ya? Mi novio me estará esperando y seguro que está preocupado por mi." Dean asintió en silencio, con los cinco sentidos puestos en el silencio que le rodeaba, todo estaba excesivamente tranquilo.

Una paloma asustada revoloteó a su alrededor, Dean la siguió con la mirada un momento y al darse la vuelta se encontró con lo que estaba buscando, la criatura lo miraba, no tenía rostro, ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo definido, simplemente se trataba de una masa de humo, más parecido al gas, pero con vida propia; se parecía muy poco a ninguno de los demonios a los que se había enfrentado nunca, pero no podía ser otra cosa, para poseer de esa forma un cuerpo humano.

La criatura se acercó a él y Dean disparó, pero el supuesto demonio ni siquiera se inmuto, Dean volvió a disparar, pero la criatura tan sólo se iba acercando cada vez más a él.

"¿Dean estás bien? He oído los disparos." Al entrar en la habitación, Sam se quedó sin palabras, desde luego esa cosa era algo con lo que no se habían enfrentado nunca, por mucho que Dean estuviera convencido que se trataba de un demonio.

"Sam ¿conoces algún tipo de arma que pueda dañar a un demonio al que no le afectan las balas de sal?" Dean continuó retrocediendo, hasta que su espalda dio con la pared. Respiró entrecortadamente, temeroso de que su hermano no encontrara a tiempo nada que pudiera dañar al demonio en cuestión.

"Dean, eso no es un demonio, es lo que llevo intentando decirte todos estos días y tu no me has hecho ni caso." Sam pensaba a tal velocidad que creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Su hermano estaba en peligro y por mucho que habían estado investigando, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacer para ayudarle a tiempo.

Dean levantó la cabeza, apartando la mirada de la criatura que cada vez estaba más cerca de él, casi la tenía encima, si aquella cosa respirara, podría notar su aliento sobre el rostro. Sonrió, como siempre hacía cuando creía que el final estaba cerca; desde luego no iba a permitir que la última imagen que su hermano tuviera de él fuera de miedo o desesperación.

Entonces la pared se tambaleó con fuerza y aunque Dean apartó la espalda de ella, también notó que temblaba en suelo. Tanto él como la criatura se quedaron quietos cuando el fuerte ruido llamó su atención. Al darse la vuelta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; después de todas las criaturas que había visto, aquello era completamente nuevo.

Lanzó una rápida mirada a su hermano, que también se había quedado petrificado, observando como se abría la pared, dejando a la vista el callejón de una ciudad. Sam dio un paso hacia su hermano, pero la criatura se movió antes y empujó a Dean al otro lado de la fisura, haciéndole desaparecer de la vista de Sam.

El menor de los hermanos echó a correr, sin preguntarse que es lo que habría al otro lado, donde estaría esa ciudad o si sería seguro cruzar, sólo podía pensar que la criatura se había llevado a su hermano y no podía perder la pista de Dean si es que se cerraba el agujero.

Al llegar al otro lado, Sam no logró reconocer donde se encontraba, desde luego no se trataba del pequeño pueblo en el que estaban un momento antes. Miró a su alrededor, pero Dean no estaba allí y tampoco había ni rastro de la criatura. Un autobús cruzó por delante del callejón, mostrando un vistoso anuncio en su costado y Sam pensó que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

"No puedo estar en Cardiff."

- o -

Volver a la normalidad después de todo lo que había ocurrido dos semanas antes, no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno de los supervivientes de Torchwood 3. Gwen había estado a punto de dejar el trabajo, sobrepasada por las muertes de Owen y Toshiko, pero al final, Jack había conseguido convencerla para que se quedara con ellos.

Obviamente, tener a Rysh ahora en el equipo había ayudado a que ella tomara la decisión. Su marido estaba encantado, apenas conocía la mitad de lo que ocurría en Torchwood antes de entrar allí y ahora se daba cuenta que aquello era mucho más grande lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

En el caso de Ianto, Jack se había percatado que durante los últimos días, parecía distante, no tanto con él, pues sabía como conseguir que le contara lo que le ocurría, sino con el resto del mundo. Si ya de por si, no era una persona que expresara abiertamente sus emociones ahora se había encerrado en si mismo, como si de un caparazón se tratara y tan sólo cuando estaba en la intimidad, con Jack, se abría lo suficiente como para que el capitán pudiera comprenderle y cuidarle como Jack deseaba hacer.

Jack ya había visto morir a otros miembros de Torchwood, había perdido a todo su equipo una vez, pero ahora había sido distinto, al cabo de los años, Owen y Toshiko, sus compañeros más veteranos se habían convertido en lo más parecido a una familia para Jack y ahora que los había perdido, se sentía más sólo que nunca. Si no fuera porque Ianto y Gwen estaban allí, se habría marchado sin más.

Ianto entró en el despacho de Jack mientras este estaba revisando unos papeles. Como solía hacer siempre, Ianto se sentó sobre su mesa y se lo quedó mirando, esperando que el capitán levantara sus ojos hasta él.

Al oler el aroma a café, Jack miró a su adorado Ianto y sonrió complacido. Entonces e dio cuenta, aunque no era normal en su compañero, Ianto estaba nervioso había algo que quería decirlo y no sabía como hacerlo.

"¿Ianto estás bien?" Lo vio sonreír, mientras bajaba la mirada, como si se sintiera avergonzado de lo que estaba pensando. Jack acarició su mano y notó que la piel del otro se erizaba. Se levantó y se puso su lado, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros en tensión. "¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando."

"He estado pensando." Ianto respiró profundamente, calculando a la perfección las palabras que iba a usar para decir aquello. "Hace dos semanas estuve a punto de morir por una bomba, a manos de los weevils y por la casi total destrucción de la ciudad." Jack lo escuchaba en silencio, sin saber a donde quería ir a parar. "Llegué a pensar que te perdía, que no te volvería a ver que podías morir."

Ianto volvió a sonreír nervioso, siempre le había costado ser sincero, expresar sus sentimientos con libertad nunca había sido su fuerte y mucho menos cuando se trataba de decírselo a alguien por el que sentía tanto amor.

"Me planteé muchas cosas, todo lo que quería hacer si conseguía salir de aquello con vida. Y aquí estoy, sigo vivo." Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar por el despacho, entrelazando sus manos sin parar una y otra vez. Entonces sintió las manos de Jack sobre su espalda, bajando hasta su cintura, que lo abrazaban y lo atraían hasta el cuerpo del capitán.

"Ianto se lo duro que han sido estos días para todos, hemos perdido a dos buenos amigos."

"Tu has perdido a tu hermano Jack. A eso me refiero, no nos damos cuenta que con este trabajo podemos perder a los seres que más queremos sin darnos cuenta, sin haberles dicho lo que realmente sentimos o que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas a su lado y formar una familia."

Ianto se había dado la vuelta, otra vez estaba mirando a Jack, sus ojos azules clavados en los del capitán y tras terminar de hablar se mordió el labio con fuerza. Por fin lo había dicho, sin saber como iba a reaccionar Jack, al menos ahora se sentía mejor por haberlo dicho.

"¿Te acabas de declarar?" Jack no podía dejar de sonreír, esa mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad que hacía las delicias de Ianto. Apretó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de otro contra él, hasta que pudo alcanzar por fin sus labios.

Ianto parecía tan frágil y débil, Jack notaba como su corazón latía tan fuerte a causa de los nervios que estaba haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo. "Te quiero Jack. Ahora se que no podría vivir sin ti y que tu eres la única persona con la que me imagino teniendo una familia. Recuerdas a ese niño, el único superviviente del ataque del circo aquel. No puedo dejar de pensar en que ha perdido a su familia que está sólo y que después de lo que ha visto, la vida no va a ser igual. ¿No crees que podríamos hacer feliz a algún otro niño?"

El capitán no pudo resistirse a besar la mejilla de su amado Ianto, mientras lo escuchaba hablar, tan sincero y muerto de miedo al mismo tiempo. "¿Te das cuenta que sólo tienes veintisiete años y ya me estás proponiendo tener hijos?"

Ianto se separó ligeramente. "¿Eso significa que no?"

"Eso significa que… soy de la vieja escuela y antes de los niños está el matrimonio." Ianto se quedó sin palabras cuando Jack se arrodilló delante de él, una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro y las manos apretando con fuerza las de su joven compañero. "¿Te casarás conmigo?"

Jack también había estado pensando esos días. También él había pensado en poder perder a Ianto para siempre, demasiadas oportunidades había tenido de que eso ocurriera y no le había gustado nada pensar en ese posible futuro. Pero Ianto se le había adelantado, él que había estado buscando el momento adecuado para pedirle matrimonio, para hacerlo de la forma más romántica posible y Ianto ya le estaba hablando de formar una familia. Le encantaba espontaneidad de su compañero cuando estaba con él, esa forma de ser tan encantadora sin la que ya no podía vivir, si no la tenía cerca.

Ianto se echó reír, al comprobar que de alguna forma, lo dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. "Claro que si." Jack se levantó y le abrazó, consiguiendo casi levantarlo del suelo. Le volvió a besar, acariciándole le pelo.

"En cuanto a lo de los niños…" La alarma no le dejó terminar.

"_Jack la brecha se ha vuelto a abrir no muy lejos de aquí y recojo lecturas de que algo ha pasado a este lado." _

"Gracias Gwen, ahora vamos para allá." Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. "Primero acabemos con el trabajo, luego se lo diremos." Ianto simplemente asintió.

- o -

Gwen tenía razón, el epicentro de la brecha estaba en un callejón cercano. Jack y Ianto estaban juntos, después de los últimos acontecimientos, preferían estar juntos, si ocurría algo, preferían no estar muy lejos.

Algo se movió delante de ellos, una sombra que parecía tropezar y caer a suelo. Desenfundaron sus armas lentamente, para no ser descubiertos antes de de tiempo y caminaron muy despacio hacia allí.

"_Lo tenéis muy cerca, tened cuidado chicos." _

Delante de ellos, la figura se puso en pie, parecía humano, pero no podían estar seguros. "Quédate donde estás." Dijo Jack con rotundidad. El otro hombre se dio la vuelta, enseñando el arma que tenía en la mano. "Tira el arma si no quieres que te dispare."

El extraño no dijo nada, sólo levantó su arma y apunto a Jack. Sin embargo, desde detrás de él, Ianto le apuntó y disparó con la pistola aturdidora. "No, es mi hermano, no le hagáis daño." Los dos apuntaron al recién llegado que dejando su arman en el suelo, levantó las mano en señal de que no quería líos con ellos. "No se quien creéis que es, pero ese hombre es mi hermano."

"Eso habrá que verlo." Jack se acercó al chico, era joven, moreno y bastante alto, algo más que él.

"Puedo probar que es mi hermano." El chico parecía sincero, pero nunca se podía estar totalmente seguro.

"Digo que habrá que probar que sea un hombre, porque según nuestras informaciones, podría ser un extraterrestre." El chico se echó a reír, aunque Jack no sabía porque lo hacía.

"Dean, mi hermano puede ser un bicho raro de vez en cuando, pero es humano, eso te lo aseguro." Jack miró a Ianto, que comprendió lo que quería decirle sin necesidad de palabras. "¿De verdad pensáis que puede ser un alienígena? Esta si que es buena, atravesamos un agujero de gusano persiguiendo a… da igual, que nos transporta al otro la del mundo y vosotros pensáis que los marcianos somos nosotros."

"Lo siento amigo, pero es a lo que nos dedicamos, cazamos alienígenas que intentan conquistar la tierra. Supongo que no te importara que llevamos a tu hermano a nuestra base y que tus acompañes para comprobar que dices la verdad?"

Sam sopesó las posibilidades. Dean estaba inconsciente y a él le apuntaban dos armas, desde luego no había mucho donde elegir. Aunque al mirar a los dos hombres, algo le dijo que no tenía nada que temer, que eran los buenos, frente a la criatura a la que intentaban cazar.

"¿Acaso tengo alguna otra alternativa?" Ianto recogió las dos armas y se encaminó hacia la base. Mientras Jack recogía del suelo al que el chico había llamado de Dean. "¿Cuál es tu nombre ya que nos vas a secuestrar?"

"Capitán Jack Harkness y él es Ianto Jones. ¿Y vosotros sois…?"

"Estoy bastante seguros que humanos pero aparte de eso, prefería mantenernos en el anonimato."

"Dean y Sam Winchester. Americanos. Acaban de cruzar por la brecha. Son cazadores aunque no parecen ser del agrado de la policía que ya ha intentado detenerlos en más de una ocasión." Sam miró al más joven de los dos hombres sorprendido. "Gracias Gwen, en seguida estamos allí."

"Vale, veo que vais a tener que explicar muchas cosas." Sam siguió al llamado Ianto, mientras Jack cargaba con su hermano.

"En cuanto estemos seguros que no sois una amenaza alienígena, todos nos pondremos al día."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack no estaba acostumbrado a volver a una casa donde hubiera alguien esperándole. Por eso, aquella fría noche, llegó tarde. Tan sólo había una luz encendida en el pequeño apartamento de Ianto, en el que ahora vivían juntos. Lentamente entró, intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Al llegar al salón, se lo encontró, acurrucado en el sofá, con un libro sobre el pecho, completamente dormido. Se arrodilló frente a él y se lo quedó mirando, sonriendo, sintiéndose feliz por fin, después de todos lo malo que habían vivido.

Ianto se removió al notar la mano de Jack sobre la suya. "Lo siento, no quería despertarte."

"Te estaba esperando, creía que llegarías antes." Ianto bostezó, moviéndose lentamente. Jack le abrazó, haciéndose con su cuerpo. Enterró el rostro en el hombro de su adoraba Ianto y suspiró con fuerza.

"No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo." Se levantó, llevando consigo a Ianto. Este sonrió y cerró los ojos, escuchando como el libro caía al suelo ruidosamente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban en el dormitorio y Jack lo había dejado en la cama.

Ianto tosió con fuerza, mientras se tumbaba y el capitán lo arropaba con cuidado. Le tocó la frente, como si de un niño se tratara. "Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre, quiero que mañana te quedes en la cama."

"Nunca he faltado al trabajo, además ¿Qué pasa con esos dos hermanos? pueden ser una amenaza." Jack le besó en la frente y luego en los labios, mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo.

"¿No crees que ser el prometido del líder de Torchwood, puede tener alguna ventaja?" Jack se tumbó a su lado, apretando el cuerpo de Ianto con suyo. Su compañero suspiró, cerrando los ojos, sin decir nada, simplemente se quedó ahí disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese momento y en menos de un minuto se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

- o -

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ianto no recordaba un día en el que no le hubiera despertado la alarma del despertador. Por eso cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en los ojos y los abrió, se sintió mejor que nunca. Se quedó allí tumbado, aprovechando el silencio que le rodeaba, pensando en como había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses.

De repente se iba a casar con Jack, incluso prácticamente se lo había pedido y él y ya estaban hablando de tener niños. Aquella no parecía su vida, pero le encantaba que realmente lo fuera.

Un ruidito a los pies de la cama, llamó su atención y un pequeño movimiento por la cama, hacia donde él estaba lo sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba y entonces vio la diminuta bolita de pelo blando que se acercaba hacia él.

"¿Se puede saber quien eres tu?" Le dijo al pequeño perro. Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, lo cogió y se lo acercó, tanto que el animalito comenzó a lamerme la cara.

"Espero que te guste. Se que no es lo mismo que un hijo, pero de momento… En cuanto lo he visto, sabía que tenía que regalártelo." Ianto se volvió hacia la puerta en la que estaba apoyado Jack, sonriéndole con ojos brillantes.

Dejó al perrillo junto a él que se acercó todavía más al calor de su cuerpo. Ianto estiró los brazos hacia Jack, hasta que este se acercó a él, sentándose en la cama y le volvió a tocar la frente. "Veo que estás mejor, deberías dormir las horas necesarias todos lo días, te sentirías mejor."

"Gracias, es absolutamente adorable." Ianto tiró de Jack hasta poder alcanzar sus labios, le besó apasionadamente, rodeando su cuerpo con ambas manos. No se hacía a la idea de cómo podía haber pasado su vida sin haber deseado besarle.

"Tendrás que ponerle un nombre." El animalito se removió entre la ropa de cama, hasta meterse debajo, hacerse uno ovillo y quedarse dormido.

"Qué tal si pensamos en eso más tarde." Susurró Ianto en el oído del capitán.

Un momento después deslizó los labios por su mejilla y finalmente le mordió el labio. Jack entreabrió los labios para permitir que su amante le besara de nuevo, cayó tumbado a la cama, mientras Ianto se colocaba sobre él, sin separarse de su boca en ningún momento.

- o -

"Os hemos dicho que no somos alienígenas ni nada parecido, no se porque nos tenéis todavía encerrados." Sam miró a Gwen. A simple vista le parecían una chica agradable, pero sus ojos mostraban una dureza forjada con el tiempo. "Primero nos disparáis y luego nos encerráis como si hubiéramos hecho algo. Al menos nos podríais dar una expiación."

"Prefiero esperar a que venga Jack." Gwen fijó su mirada en los recién llegados. Realmente no parecían alienígenas, pero después se todo lo que había visto en sus dos años en Torchwood, sabía perfectamente que las apariencias podían engañar.

"Jack es vuestro jefe ¿verdad?" Dean se levantó del suelo de al celda. "Pues dile que venga de una vez este sitio no me gusta, he estado en alcantarillas más limpias."

"Tampoco hace falta pasarse, además el sitio no está tan mal, he tenido momentos muy intensos en esa celda, algunos extraterrestres son de lo más pasionales." Jack apareció sonriendo, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. "Déjales salir, tienen razón no son alienígenas."

"Pero entraron por la fisura, no puede ser casualidad." Después de haber perdido la mitad de sus compañeros menos de dos meses antes, Gwen era bastante reticente a los extraños que atravesaban la brecha, pero Jack parecía estar muy seguro de lo que decía.

"Ya nos explicarán eso, pero déjales salir y dile a Rhys que les de una vuelta por la base, debemos ser buenos anfitriones." Sin pensárselo dos veces, Gwen tiró de Jack y se lo llevó aparte.

"¿Te has vuelto loco, vas a enseñarles la base a dos desconocidos que aparecen aquí a través de la fisura?"

"No he dicho eso. Quiero saber quienes son y que es lo que quieren. Para eso necesito que se sientan cómodos aquí para hacer algo. Tenemos que saber si son una amenaza." Gwen tardó un momento en reaccionar pero finalmente asintió, pese a no estar del todo segura del plan de Jack.

"Muy bien, señores, bienvenidos a Torchwood, espero que su estancia sea agradable en nuestras instalaciones y disfruten de la visita." Dijo Jack simulando la voz de una azafata.

Abrió la puerta de la celda y Sam salió, mientras suspiraba con fuerza, sin quitarles la vista de encima a Gwen y Jack. Había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida de cazador, pero que aquel sitio era una auténtica locura hasta para él. Además hablaban de alienígenas y por la experiencia que el tenía, tales cosas no existían.

"Seguidme por favor." Gwen trató de ser lo más cordial y educaba que pudo, pero de todas formas no pudo hacerlo, teniendo a aquellos dos extraños pululando por la base como si nada.

"Preferiría que antes me contaras un par de cosas." Dean se detuvo delante de Jack. Lo miró a los ojos y Jack se quedó paralizado. "No puedes retenernos aquí y luego comportarte como si nada. Quiero respuestas." Dean sonrió mientras su hermano no se fijaba en él y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Jack.

Una descarga de una extraña energía recorrió el cuerpo del capitán hasta golpearle en la cabeza. "Claro, supongo que no habrá ningún problema. Gwen llévate a Sam, yo me quedaré con Dean."

"Pero Jack…" Intentó protestar su amiga.

"Se lo que hago, no pasa nada, haz lo que te digo."

Sam se volvió hacia su hermano, no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, separarse no era lo más prudente cuando no sabían quien era la gente que los había retenido y los que habían disparado contra Dean. Pero la mirada de su hermano parecía muy segura, tanto como la del capitán, por lo que Sam no dijo nada y decidió seguirle la corriente.

- o -

Dean y Jack se quedaron solos, en silencio, mirándose con tanta intensidad que la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo. "Tienes un sitio de lo más interesante." Dijo por fin Dean, dando un paso hacia el capitán.

"Me ha costado mucho amueblarlo a mi gusto, pero he hecho lo que he podido." A Jack le gustaba jugar y si el chico quería ir de duro y de enigmático por la vida, el capitán no iba a ser menos. "¿Quién eres realmente? Se que no ere lo que aparentas. Tu hermano no parece nada fuera de lo normal pero tu; tu desprendes algo distinto y voy a saberlo."

Cada vez que Dean daba un paso hacia él, la misma descarga volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, cada vez con mayor intensidad. "Creo que no soy el único que esconde secretos, tu tampoco eres un humano normal y corriente capitán Harkness."

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Dean estaba tan cerca, que al levantar la mano, tocó de nuevo el pecho de Jack y lo empujó contra la pared. El capitán no se resistió, no sabía porque, pero no podía hacerlo, por mucho que quería defenderse no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo no le respondía.

"Se muchas cosas de ti Jack, he vivido mucho tiempo, viajando de cuerpo en cuerpo y me he cruzado contigo muchas veces, aunque con diferente aspecto, por eso no te acuerdas de mi."

"Entonces sí que eres un alienígena." Dijo mientras Dean movió su mano hasta alcanzar el cuello de Jack.

"Es una forma de decirlo, aunque llevo tanto tiempo en este mundo que casi lo considero mi casa. ¿Y sabes que? Estoy hambriento, justo ahora que te he encontrado a ti y creo que vas a darme justo lo que necesito."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Dean tenía su rostro tan cerca del de Jack que el capitán podía notar el aliento del otro sobre su rostro. "¿Pretendes alimentarte de mi?"

"Poco a poco, Jack, tu fuerza de vital es inagotable y mientras te tenga cerca, mientras pueda controlarte, tendré recursos para siempre." Dean terminó la frase casi en un susurro justo en el oído de Jack, mientras con sus manos rodeó el cuerpo del capitán, apretándolo contra el suyo.

Jack se removió, pero casi sin intentarlo, sin saber como lo estaba haciendo Dean estaba consiguiendo dominarle. Por eso cuando Dean apretó los labios contra los suyos, cuando forcejeó y finalmente consiguió abrirse paso en la boca de Jack y notó aquella extraña sensación de que la vida se le estuviera escapando en cada bocanada, Jack no hizo nada.

"Voy a vivir mucho tiempo gracias a ti capitán. Ahora eres mío."

- o -

Aquella tarde, Ianto ya no aguantó por más tiempo en casa, el pequeño perro, para el que todavía no tenía nombre, estaba ansioso por salir a la calle, por lo que se lo llevó, dispuesto a enseñárselo a Gwen y a Rhys.

Cuando llegó a la base, no había nadie a la vista, todos debían de estar muy ocupados haciendo algo. Pensó que tal vez estarán en las celdas con los dos recién llegados. Cogiendo al perrillo, fue hasta allí, pero en cuanto llegó, deseó no haberlo hecho jamás pues si le habían roto el corazón muchas veces, aquella estaba siendo la peor, la más dolorosa.

"Jack…" Dijo en un suspiro que ninguno de los hombres que se estaban besando delante de él escuchó.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, no se lo podía creer, no podía ser que el mismo hombre que le había dicho que le quería la noche anterior mientras habían estado haciendo el amor, estuviera ahora abrazado, besando a otro.

Pero era cierto, lo escuchó gemir intensamente, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando él le acariciaba. Dean se movió, separando la boca de sus labio y se acercó a su oído, parecía tan cariñoso, tan sincera aquella escena, Jack con los ojos cerrados, apoyado contra la pared, Dean susurrándole al oído después de haberle besado, abrazando su cuerpo de una manera tan sensual.

Se sintió traicionado utilizado. No podía negar que al principio cuando había conseguido entrar en Torchwood tres, él mismo había utilizado a Jack para poder mantener allí oculta a Liza.

Pero había cambiado y con el tiempo se había terminado por enamorar perdidamente de Jack y ahora no podía imaginarse que el capitán fuera tan rencoroso como para haber motando todo aquello y devolverle el daño que le había hecho entonces.

Ianto no pudo aguantarlo más y se dio media vuelta, no estaba preparado para encontrarse con los ojos de Jack en ese momento. Casi salió corriendo, pero antes de llegar a la superficie Sam y Gwen se chocaron con él.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y le costó un momento reconocer quien estaba delante de él. "Ianto, ¿Estás bien?" Le dijo ella.

"No tienes buen aspecto."

"Preguntadles a Jack y Dean, seguro que ellos os lo pueden contar todo, aunque yo no quiero saberlo, ya lo tengo todo claro." Dijo un momento antes de desaparecer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ianto ¿se puede saber que te pasa?" Sam pensaba que su vida era un completo caos rodeado de tanta criatura sobrenatural, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había cosas mucho más complicadas.

"No lo se, pregúntale a tu hermano que estaba besándose con mi prometido." Ianto dejó al pequeño perro en el suelo, que apenas se separó unos centímetros de él. Parecía saber que la tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse.

"Un momento, ¿dices que has visto a mi hermano besándose con otro tío? Esa si que es buena." Sam comenzó a reír, tantos años en los que Dean se había estado metiendo con él, diciendo que era gay y ahora resultaba que era su hermano el que había descubierto su verdadera sexualidad. Y el que se lo había perdido.

"¿Has dicho prometido?" Dijeron a una sola voz Gwen y Rhys, que había acudido ante los gritos. Él comenzó a reír también un momento más tarde. Jack Harkness prometido, cazado de la noche a la mañana. Él que siempre había temido que le hubiera podido robar a Gwen, incluso después de haberse casado y ahora resultaba que estaba realmente enamorado y que era él quien iba a casarse.

"Esto no tiene ningún sentido." Gwen no comprendía nada, conocía muy bien a Jack, sabía de lo que era capaz cuando le gustaba alguien, pero de ahí a romperle el corazón a Ianto, sabiendo lo mucho que le quería, era un paso demasiado grande.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero si no te lo crees mira las cintas de seguridad, porque yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos."

Ianto se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero al escuchar la puerta de las celdas abrirse se detuvo. Esperaba que fuera Jack quien apareciera por allí, poder gritarle y desahogarse, pedirle explicaciones por lo que le había hecho.

Sin embargo, fue Dean el que apareció ante ellos, estaba sonriente, como era normal en él. Parecía despreocupado como si no supiera lo que acababa de ocurrir, como si no tuviera ninguna idea del terremoto que él mismo había provocado en Torchwood.

"¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!" Ianto no podía controlarse, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Dean se detuvo al escucharlo gritar y verlo acercarse a él, como si de un animal furioso se tratara.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Cómo puedes comportarte como si no pasara nada? Te he visto, os he visto." Ianto continuó andando hacia él, cada vez más fuera de si mismo, por como el cazador se hacía el tonto, como si con eso fuera a conseguir que olvidara lo que había visto.

"No se lo que crees que has visto, pero te juro que no tengo nada que ver."

"_Respuesta incorrecta."_ Pensó Ianto mientras llegó hasta él y con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar en su interior, a causa de la rabia que sentía, le golpeó en la cara.

Dean cayó al suelo, pues el golpe le había cogido desprevenido, pero fue Ianto el que gritó de dolor. No estaba acostumbrado a pegarse con nadie, por eso sin darse cuenta golpeó al otro en la mandíbula, con tan mala suerte que fue él quien recibió la peor parte al sentir que algo se fracturaba en su mano.

El cazador se levantó rápidamente y aprovechando el despiste de Ianto le separó los pies del suelo tumbándolo de golpe. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque aquel hombre que prácticamente era un extraño, había comenzado a golpearle, pero tenía que defenderse.

No quería hacerle daño, pero Ianto no dejaba de revolverse e intentar atacar de nuevo. Los golpes continuaron lloviendo de un lado para otro, ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer, el uno por odio y despecho, el otro por desconocimiento y simple defensa propia.

"¿Os habéis vuelto locos los dos?" Gwen fue hasta ellos, seguida de Sam y Rhys. Cada uno sujetó a uno de los dos contrincantes de aquel combate inesperado, que por un momento, hubieran deseado continuar con eso hasta que uno de los hubiera quedado KO. "Dejad de hacer el tonto y hablad como seres humanos adultos."

"Yo no tengo nada que decir." Ianto se separó de Rhys. La mano le ardía, seguramente se había roto alguna falange, pero no quería demostrarse débil. "Se lo que he visto, con eso me basta. Me voy a casa."

"Ianto espera ¿y que hay de Jack? Habla con él, seguro que todo esto tiene alguna explicación." Gwen detuvo a su amigo, pero al ver la derrota en su mirada, se dio cuenta que aquello era realmente grave. Fuera verdad o no lo que había visto Ianto, su corazón estaba roto.

"Estaré en casa." Gwen tan sólo asintió, observando a Ianto, que tras recoger al pequeño cachorro que se había adormilado en el sofá, desaparecía de la base. Aquello debía tener alguna explicación razonable y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para encontrarla.

"¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Y desde cuando vas besándote por ahí con tíos?" Dijo Sam mientras soltaba a su hermano

"¿Y yo soy el que me he vuelto loco? No me he besado con ningún tío, sabes muy bien que me gustan demasiado las mujeres, ¿de donde te has sacado eso y a que ha venido esa escena del club de la lucha por parte de vuestro amigo?"

"¿Esto siempre es así?" Sam se volvió hacia Gwen y Rhys que a un mismo tiempo asintieron.

"A veces es peor, pero al final te acostumbras." Contestó él.

- o -

El destello de luz despertó a Jack. Estaba aturdido, no recordaba haberse quedado inconsciente, ni mucho menos dormido. Se incorporó y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Miró a su alrededor y entonces se fijó en el fuerte resplandor, lo conocía bien, demasiado bien y sabía que no podía traerle más que problemas.

"Con que ahora te da por dormir en los mejores alojamientos." La voz del capitán John Hart llamó su atención, mientras este iba a haciendose visible a este lado de la fractura. "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, me alegra que sea en mejores circunstancias, al menos para mi. ¿Qué haces tirado ahí en el suelo?" John alargó la mano y ayudó a Jack a ponerse en pie.

"No lo se." Jack no recordaba lo ocurrido, como había llegado allí, ni quien le había dejado inconsciente, tan sólo se acordaba de haber estado hablando con los hermanos Winchester, el resto era la nada.

"¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? He oído que todavía te falta personal." La delicadeza no era una de las grandes virtudes de John Hart, por eso al ver la dura mirada que le lanzó Jack, decidió no seguir por ahí.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque no creo que hayas venido para preguntar por mi y mi equipo."

"En realidad si, quiero quedarme, formar parte de tu equipo y probarte que no soy un mal tipo." Jack dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Lo digo en serio, después de nuestro último encuentro, me di cuenta que lo nuestro puede volver a funcionar, que podemos volver a estar juntos, como aquellos días."

"Voy a casarme." Dijo Jack con rotundidad. Completamente sorprendido, John abrió la boca para contestar, pero no lo hizo, aquello no se lo había esperado y mucho menos viniendo de Jack.

"¿Tu casado y quien es tu príncipe o princesa azul? Espera, déjame adivinar, seguro que es ese_ caramelito _que estuvo a punto de dispararme la última vez. Ya entonces estaba loco por ti."

Jack se quedó en silencio. Trataba de imaginarse la reacción de Ianto al desaparecer, sabía que lo adoraba y que daría su vida por él, por lo que la posibilidad de que disparara a John no era tan disparatada.

"Así que se trata de tu _caramelito._"

"Ianto, su nombre es Ianto y si es él, nos vamos a casar. Ya vivimos juntos, en su apartamento."

"Parece que va en serio. Bueno es una lástima, aunque si queréis uno más en vuestra noche de bodas, no dudéis en llamarme. En cuanto a lo de tu equipo, siento lo de la gente que perdiste, lo juro, pero te faltan manos y yo te puedo ayudar."

Jack avanzó hacia la salida del pasillo, mientras John iba detrás de él esperando su respuesta. "Debes pensar que me he vuelto loco si crees que quiero tenerte cerca todo el día."

"Han entrado más alienígenas por la grieta, no vas a poder con todos tu solo con _tu marido_, con Gwen y con su recién llegado marido. Puede que os vaya bien en una reunión de parejas pero en lo que se refiere a defender la tierra…"

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ayudarme después de lo que hiciste?"

"Precisamente por eso, porque aunque no te lo creas sigo teniendo corazón y me siento fatal por lo que pasó, por tus amigos, quiero una segunda oportunidad para enmendar mis errores."

"Y de paso intentar acostarte conmigo."

"Nunca está de más mantener la esperanza." La mano de John recorrió la espada de Jack, pero este pareció no inmutarse.

"Mira…"

"¡Jack!, ¿se puede saber donde te has metido?" La aparición de Gwen hizo que Jack perdiera todo interés en la conversación con John. "¿Por qué lo has hecho? Hemos visto las cámaras, Ianto está destrozado."

"Más despacio, más despacio." Jack no comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga, por lo que le pidió que le pusiera al día de lo que había ocurrido, de lo cual, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Desde luego que Dean le parecía atractivo, eso no lo iba a negar, pero de ahí a traicionar a Ianto de esa forma, había un largo recorrido.

Gwen se lo contó todo, desde lo que habían visto en las cámaras, hasta el enfrentamiento de Ianto con Dean.

"Vaya parece que tu _Caram… _Ianto ha decidido por fin defender su territorio." Jack trató de hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de John. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Ianto, ni en los peores momentos lo había visto comportarse así, por lo que supuso que estaría realmente dolido.

Decidió marcharse a casa, a su encuentro, para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, porque si de algo Jack estaba seguro era que no había hecho conscientemente nada de lo que Gwen le había dicho.

- o -

Al llegar al apartamento, parecía no haber nadie, todo estaba en silencio y las luces apagadas, excepto una, que provenía del dormitorio. Jack fue hasta allí, pensando que sería lo que le iba a decir a Ianto. Al llegar, se quedó parado en la puerta, mirando a la cama.

Ianto estaba tumbado, se debía de haber quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, la pequeña bolita de pelo blanco que era su perro, se había acurrucado contra él y también estaba durmiendo.

Jack se acercó y le acarició el rostro a Ianto, que se removió y un momento después abrió los ojos. Se separó del capitán con rapidez, se intentó apoyar en la mano herida para levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo presa del dolor, intentando no gritar.

"Déjame que te mire la mano, se algo sobre fracturas." Pero Ianto volvió a apartar la mano, mirándolo con frialdad. "Vamos, habla conmigo, puedes pegarme si quieres pero te juro que no se como pasó aquello."

"Entonces sabrás algo sobre corazones rotos."

Jack volvió a coger la mano de Ianto, pero esta vez no se resistió. El capitán podía ver en la expresión de su prometido el dolor cada vez que le tocaba la mano para tratar de calibrar el daño.

"¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Bueno no me lo digas, ya se que es mucho más atractivo que yo, hasta yo mismo me he dado cuenta de eso, ¿es por sus ojos, te gusta más el verde que el azul? O es por su sentido del humor, siento mucho no ser tan divertido como él." El capitán, dejó que Ianto se desahogara, que le dijera todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Cuando Ianto dejó de hablar por un momento, se levantó y fue en busca del botiquín que había traído. No era médico, pero había visto y sufrido muchas heridas en su vida, como para saber tratar una "simple" fractura.

"Pero me pediste que me casara contigo, creía que me querías igual que yo te quiero a ti y ahora…"

"Quieto ahí, ni se te ocurra seguir por ese camino, yo te quiero, más que a nadie y si te he pedido que te cases conmigo es porque quiero que estemos toda la vida juntos. No se lo que pasó con Dean, pero lo averiguaré, por nosotros."

"Entonces…" Jack sabía que las palabras no iban a ayudarle en ese momento, por lo que una vez que hubo curado la mano de Ianto, se acercó más a él y le besó con pasión. Se dio cuenta que el otro dejaba de respirar y aunque se resistía a hacerlo, le abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Sigues creyendo ahora que no te quiero?"


	4. Chapter 4

El dolor en la mano despertó a Ianto. Debía estar realmente agotado cuando se había quedado dormido, porque no recordaba cuando había pasado. Miró su mano, Jack se la había entablillado, pero aún así le dolía demasiado como para soportarlo, necesitaba un calmante; pero no le importaba, si volviera atrás en el tiempo, lo volvería hacer, volvería a golpear ese niñato americano que se había interpuesto en su vida justo cuando más feliz era.

Se levantó sin importarle la hora que era y fue hasta la cocina. Sin embargo, al llegar al comedor se detuvo sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Jack estaba delante de él, con dos copas de vino en la mano; le sonreía como la primera vez que se habían conocido, como al primera vez que se había fijado en el capitán Harkness.

"¿Y esto?"

"Te has pegado con otro hombre por mi, creo que eso que te convierte en algo parecido a mi caballero andante. Nunca he tenido uno, me hacía ilusión celebrarlo." Jack dio un paso hacia él y le ofreció la copa.

Ianto tardó un momento en cogerla, por mucho que todo aquello le halagara, necesitaba hacerse un rato más el ofendido, antes de dejarse vencer por el encanto del capitán.

"Vale, lo siento. No se lo que hice, no recuerdo nada te lo puedo asegurar. Pero si te has enfrentado así con Dean, será por algo. Lo siento." Le volvió a tender la copa y esta vez su compañero si que la cogió, sin cambiar su expresión seria.

"¿Cómo puede ser que no acuerdes? Te vi besándole Jack y no de cualquier forma, estaba besándote de verdad y no estabas haciendo nada para evitarlo. No me vengas con que no te acuerdas, porque el capitán Jack Harkness se acuerda de toda la gente con la que se ha enrollado."

Necesitaba tanto decir aquello, que todo había salido de un tirón, como si hubiera estirado de cada palabra. Se bebió de un trago la copa de vino y la dejó sobre la mesa, volviéndose hacia la ventana que tenía detrás.

"Siempre he sabido, que no eres hombre de compromisos, te gusta probarlo todo y después de pasar un tiempo conmigo, has descubierto que ese americano se parece más a ti y has decidido que sería tu siguiente cacería. Lo entiendo, en realidad me lo esperaba, pero aún así…"

Cuando Jack lo tomó por la cintura, Ianto se quedó sin palabras, siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando el capitán le tocaba. Adoraba a ese hombre, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo era demasiado para él, incluso cuando más enfadado estaba con él, no podía resistirse a todos sus encantos.

"No digas tonterías. Yo te quiero, te lo he dicho un millón de veces. Mañana por la mañana iremos a la base y veremos las cintas de seguridad, estoy seguro que aquello tiene una explicación."

"La única explicación que tiene para mi es que estabas besando a otro hombre." Ianto se dio la vuelta y miró al capitán con rabia. Jack rozó la mejilla de su compañero con su mano y sonrío. "¿Por qué sonríes, te hace gracia verme sufrir?"

"Me gusta saber que lucharás por mi hasta el final." Un beso tierno desarmó por completo a Ianto. Se lo había esperado, desde luego, incluso lo estaba anhelando, que el capitán le hiciera a él lo mismo que le había hecho a ese tal Dean Winchester.

Como su pudiera leerle la mente, Jack apretó su cuerpo contra el de Ianto. No tenía ni idea de que había hecho esa mañana, que era lo que tanto había molestado a su prometido, pero al notar la tensión en su cuerpo, quiso ayudarle.

Le besó con ternura al principio, pero Ianto no quería eso. Por ese motivo comenzó a hacerlo con pasión, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, notando como los dedos de su compañero se clavaban en su espalda a cada momento que pasaba.

"Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo, lo solucionaré." Le susurró al oído.

"Prométemelo."

"Te lo prometo." Le acarició el cabello con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que miró por la ventana, mientras intentaba recordar algo, pero todo estaba negro.

Sabía que había llegado al trabajo, que había dejado a Ianto durmiendo, pero después de eso, recordaba estar en las celdas, sólo mirando a la nada y ver la aparición de John Hart de repente, sin saber como había llegado allí ni porque. Era como si alguien le hubiera dado algo para olvidar.

- o –

"Realmente no me lo puedo creer. Dean no… no es posible, si no lo estuviera viendo." Sam creía estar viviendo un sueño. No podía ser que estuviera viendo a su hermano a través de las cintas de seguridad besando a otro hombre.

Si algo sabía de su hermano era que no le gustaban los hombres, no podía vivir sin sexo, pero nunca hubiera pensado que le gustaran tanto los hombres como las mujeres. Sin embargo lo estaba viendo, junto con Gwen y Rhys, estaba viendo a su hermano besándose con el capitán Harkness.

"Pues está muy claro, no cabe ninguna duda." Dijo Rhys con una sonrisa de malicia, que Gwen hizo desaparecer con un disimulado codazo. "¿Qué pasa? todos sabemos como es Jack."

"Jamás le haría una cosa así a Ianto, le quiere, ya le habéis oído, le ha pedido que se case con él, Jack puede ser muchas cosas, pero se preocupa por la gente a la que quiere, no le rompería el corazón de esa manera." Dijo Gwen sin apartar la mirada de la grabación.

"Vaya, si que han cambiado las cosas por aquí, ¿quien es la nueva adquisición de Jack? Aunque tengo que reconocer que sigue sin tener mal gusto con lo hombres." Los tres se volvieron hacia John. "¿Y tu? No sabía que Jack aceptara niños en su equipo, veo que estaba desesperado por conseguir gente nueva." Dijo mirando a Sam.

"No se quien demonios eres, pero ni yo soy parte del equipo de Torchwood, ni mi hermano es adquisición de nadie. Sólo es un terrible malentendido, creo."

John comenzó a reír, mientras miraba la grabación de nuevo, había visto muchos malentendidos y había hecho muchas cosas a conciencia y desde luego eso tenía poco parecido con un malentendido.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿No crees que ya tenemos bastantes problemas sin tenerte a ti rondando?" Gwen se levantó y fue hasta el capitán Hart.

"Tranquila preciosa, sólo quiero ayudar. Me enteré que Jack buscaba nueva gente y pensé que tal vez necesitaría una mano. Parecía raro cuando lo he visto esta mañana, como distante."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Le preguntó de nuevo ella.

"No lo se, cuando llegué, estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, como se estuviera despertando de un mal sueño o algo así. No se era raro, incluso para Jack."

"¿Te refieres a algo como eso?" Todos miraron hacia la pantalla tal y como estaba señalando Rhys. Dean acababa de soltar a Jack, pero este se había quedado sentado en el suelo, en silencio, mientras el otro hombre le hablaba. Parecía un muñeco roto.

"Creo que ya sabemos que Dean le hizo algo a Jack, que él es el culpable de la falta de recuerdos de Jack." Gwen se levantó de la silla encaminándose hacia otro ordenador.

"Dean no puede haberle hecho eso. Estamos hablando de mi hermano por el amor de dios. Es un simple humano, nadie tiene ese efecto en la gente."

"Tal vez todos tengáis razón. Es posible que Dean haya sido poseído por algún tipo de ente. No es la primera vez que veo un efecto así. Aunque normalmente suele ser mortal."

"Chicos, creo que tenemos un problema." Gwen se volvió hacia los demás. "Alguien ha estado buscando información en el ordenador." Les mostró a todos la página abierta y en la que se podía ver la ficha de Ianto. Gwen cogió el teléfono y llamó a Jack.

- o -

Jack dejó a Ianto en casa, no quería que volviera a meterse en problemas por su culpa, aquello tenía que solucionarlo él y lo quería hacer cuanto antes. Cogió el coche y volvió a la base. Sabía que allí seguiría estando Dean y podría enfrentarse a él.

No había nadie allí, por lo que se movió con tranquilidad, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros comenzara a hacerle preguntas absurdas sobre lo que había pasado y lo que no lograba recordar.

Por fin lo encontró, sentado en el sofá, leyendo una revista. "Sabes, las publicaciones de este planeta me parecen muy interesantes. ¿Crees que podría quedarme por aquí un tiempo?"

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Preguntó Jack con seguridad.

"¿Qué pasa, ya no te acuerdas?" Dean se levantó y fue hasta el capitán. Sin saber como lo estaba haciendo, Jack se sentía incapaz de moverse, era como si el otro hombre lo estuviera hipnotizando de una forma invisible. "La última vez lo pasamos bien, estoy deseando repetirlo. Pero primero quiero probar a ese novio tuyo, tiene fuerza, seguro que está delicioso."

"No te acerques a él o te juro que te mataré."

"Claro, pero para eso tendrás que matar al humano dentro del que estoy y tu no eres de esos. ¿Verdad que no capitán?" Estaba justo frente a él, tan cerca que podía notar el aliento de Dean sobre su mejilla. "Dime donde vive." Le susurró al oído.

"Muérete." Jack apretó los puños, notando que cada momento se le hacía más difícil controlar sus propios movimientos. Pero la imagen de Ianto en su cabeza, le mantenía firme, lo suficiente para aguantar un poco más.

"No, esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír. Dame la clave de ese ordenador y a lo mejor te deje olvidar que fuiste tu el que mataste a tu novio." En ese momento, Jack sintió como si un millón de agujas se clavaran en su mente y por más que intentó evitarlo, no pudo hacerlo.

"Doctor, mi contraseña es Doctor." Dijo Jack respirando con dificultad.

"Buen chico. Ahora descansa, te hará falta para enfrentarte al sufrimiento cuando despiertes." Dean le besó, mientras Jack sentía que perdía la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, que los sonidos desaparecía, que de nuevo como la última vez, dejaba de estar consciente.

- o -

Ianto despertó notando la presencia de alguien en su casa. Sobresaltado, vio la figura de alguien apoyado en la puerta de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano. "Pensaba que no te ibas a despertar nunca."

"¿Jack?"

"Lo siento, tu querido novio está un poco indispuesto en este momento, pero no te preocupes que estará perfectamente para llorar tu muerte." Dean salió de las sombras y Ianto sólo tuvo tiempo para incorporarse en el sofá.

Cuando quiso hacer algo, Dean estaba a su lado, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse. "¿Sabes? Eres un chico con suerte, tienes un novio que muchos querrían, tu casa es bonita y el cachorro que he dejado encerrado en el baño es mono, es una lástima que vayas a morir tan pronto. ¿Crees que habrá mucha gente que te eche de menos?"

"Si me vas a matar, dime al menos que eres."

"Lleváis días persiguiéndome y ahora me preguntas que soy. Casi me siento decepcionado con vosotros, Torchwood."

"¿Tu eres ese maldito alienígena que estábamos buscando? ¿te has metido en pobre chico americano?"

"Muy bueno, si va a resultar que eres un chico listo. Disfrutaré alimentándome de ti."

"Espera, espera…" Sin embargo, el tiempo que Ianto había estado intentando ganar se había terminado, el alienígena se lanzó contra él, lo sujetó con tanta fuerza que notaba el terrible dolor en los brazos.

Se revolvió, luchó, pero todo fue inútil, su fuerza de voluntad estaba desapareciendo por momentos y en segundos no podía hacer nada. Sus labios se encontraron con los del extraterrestre y aunque en un principio intentó resistirse, algo le dijo que tenía que dejarle hacer, por lo que abrió la boca notando su propia vida pasando al cuerpo de Dean en un beso mortal.

Cuando escuchó el ruido en la puerta, estaba casi totalmente inconsciente, Dean era el que lo sostenía. Escuchó unos gritos que no fue capaz de definir quien los estaba diciendo. Luego cayó al suelo, no podía moverse, sólo notaba su cuerpo temblar y agitarse y entonces escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, una voz familiar y que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba.

"Ianto, no se te ocurra morirte o Jack me matará a mi." Aunque algo borroso, Ianto pudo ver el rostro de John Hart delante de él y sintió sus manos sosteniéndolo. "Además me caes bien, haces buena pareja con mi querido Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen por fin le estaba enseñando a Jack la cinta de grabación que el resto del equipo había visto esa mañana. El capitán tenía los ojos clavados en la televisión, pero todavía no se podía creer que ese fuera él. No lo recordaba, no tenía ni idea cuando había besado al chico o para ser más exactos, cuando se había dejado besar por el joven americano.

"No lo entiendo, esto no tiene ningún sentido." Dijo al darse la vuelta y sentarse en el escritorio. No quería ver por más tiempo aquello, no deseaba pensar que la pelea en la que se había visto involucrado Ianto, hubiera sido culpa suya.

"No se, tal vez te drogó antes. ¿No recuerdas que te diera nada?" El capitán negó con al cabeza. "Entonces tal vez fue algún tipo de hipnosis, de control mental, con el que luego hizo que olvidaras lo ocurrido."

"Puede ser, la verdad es que ya no se que pensar después de haber visto esto." Jack suspiró con fuerza. Quería tanto a Ianto, llevaba protegiéndolo desde que le había permitido entrar en Torchwood y ahora resultaba ser el causante principal de su dolor.

Su intercomunicador sonó de repente y el capitán lo agradeció, por no tener que seguir pensando en ese momento en lo que había hecho. Sin embargo un momento después de escuchar lo que la otra persona tenía que decirle, hubiera deseado no tener que recibir esa llamaba.

"Jack, estoy en el hospital con tu… con Ianto. Creo que deberías venir." Jack se separó del escritorio con un movimiento rápido. Gwen lo miró con preocupación al ver como la expresión del capitán cambiaba de improviso.

"¿De que estás hablando John, que demonios le ha pasado a Ianto?" El capitán comenzó a moverse inquieto.

"No lo se muy bien, tan sólo evité que el chico americano, Dean creo le matara, aunque era algo extraño, le estaba besando o algo así; fue muy excitante la escena por cierto. El caso es que…"

"Ve al grano maldita sea. ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho el desgraciado ese de Dean Winchester?" Jack no quería ver en su mente las imágenes de lo que Dean podía haberle hecho a su compañero, pero su imaginación siempre le jugaba esas malas pasadas.

"No te puedo decir mucho más. No se como está Ianto, los médicos todavía están con él, pero no parecía estar bien cuando lo traje. En cuanto al cazador, lo dejé en vuestro apartamento."

John seguía hablando cuando Jack cortó la comunicación y se dirigió hacia la superficie para coger el SUV. Gwen le siguió de cerca y cuando Sam lo vio aparecer, moviéndose con decisión, fue detrás.

"He oído que hablabais de mi hermano, donde está, estoy preocupado por él." Jack se volvió con furia hacia el menor de los hermanos y este se detuvo en seco. Jack fue hacia él pero al ver a Gwen interponerse, pareció calmarse ligeramente.

"No te encariñes mucho con tu hermano porque estoy a punto de matarlo." Sam apenas conocía al capitán Harkness y aunque en un principio le había parecido un tipo bastante razonable, oírle decir eso con tanto odio en su mirada, le heló la sangre.

"Déjame ir contigo, conozco a mi hermano mejor que a mi mismo. Si ha hecho algo… no es imposible, Dean no haría daño a nadie, tiene que haber una explicación para eso." Durante un momento, Sam dudó que Jack fuera a hacerle caso.

"Sam tiene razón, no pretenderás matarlo así como así. Dean parece un buen chico." Gwen se acercó al capitán intentando calmarlo, aunque sabía que en ese momento no iba a ser una tarea fácil

"Es un buen chico." Rectificó Sam.

"Da igual." Continuó ella. Conocía muy bien a Jack, sabía como tratarlo, solo que nunca lo había visto en una situación como esa; pues cuando había ocurrido todo lo de Grey, ella no había estado presente. "Además, tu deberías estar en el hospital, con Ianto."

"Primero tengo que averiguar quien y porque le ha mandado allí." Jack apretó con fuera la mano de Gwen, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Su compañera siempre conseguía tranquilizarle, era una mujer dura, pero sensible, inteligente y con picardía para tratarle como poca gente sabía hacerlo.

"Eso podemos hacerlo nosotros, Rhys, John, incluso Sam y yo. Eres nuestro líder, nadie lo duda, pero hay veces," Gwen le acarició el rostro a Jack con todo el cariño que pudo. Se hacía una idea del dolor que estaba sintiendo, tan sólo pensar lo que había sentido al perder por unos momentos a Rhys. "Jack, Ianto te necesita."

"Primero Dean, luego iré al hospital."

"Pero Jack…" Gwen no pudo terminar la frase, porque el capitán se había vuelto a poner en marcha, con paso decidido y rápido, tanto que tanto Gwen como Sam tuvieron que correr detrás de él para alcanzarlo antes que se subiera al coche y desapareciera.

- o -

Jack subió las escaleras del bloque de apartamentos de dos en dos, con el arma desenfundada y la mente puesta en la cinta de seguridad que había visto un rato antes. Abrió la puerta del piso sin titubear y nada más entrar, miró a su alrededor, en busca de Dean.

Lo encontró un momento más tarde, todavía estaba en el suelo, pero se estaba levantando poco a poco. Jack fue hasta él y le golpeó con fuerza hasta hacerle caer al suelo de nuevo con un quejido de protesta.

"¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Por qué Ianto?" Jack cogió de la camisa dispuesto a golpearle otra vez.

"Jack, espera, no se de que estás hablando, ni siquiera se lo que estoy haciendo aquí. ¿De que estás hablando?" Pero el capitán no se contuvo y le golpeó de nuevo con fuerza. "Vale, puede que no sea el mejor huésped del mundo pero si me dices de que va todo esto, tal vez te pueda ayudar."

Al ver que Jack no se iba a detener, Dean se volvió y deshaciéndose de la mano que lo sujetaba, se apartó antes que volviera a golpearle. Paró los dos siguientes golpes, pero Jack parecía fuera de si y no pudo evitar el tercero. Cuando tenía el tercero a punto de caer sobre él, escuchó una voz detrás del capitán que hizo que este se detuviera.

"Ese es mi hermano." Al levantar la vista, Dean vio al capitán vuelto hacia atrás y a su hermano en la puerta junto a Gwen. "Es Dean, lo se; no tiene nada que ver con ese que te besó en las celdas y mucho menos con él que ha atacado a Ianto."

"¿Alguien podría decirme que narices está pasando aquí?"

"Cállate." La mirada gélida de Jack le hizo dejar de hablar de inmediato, no le gustaba lo que veía en esos ojos que le habían fulminado. Dean se levantó respirando trabajosamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jack, no fuera a atacarle otra vez, por no sabía muy bien que motivo. "¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?" Le costaba mucho a Jack no volverse de nuevo y comenzar a golpear de nuevo al chico. Tenía que sacar su rabia por algún sitio, durante los últimos meses habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y no había dicho nada.

Porque Jack no era así. La vida le había hecho un tipo duro, que mantenía todos sus sentimientos, sus problemas, todo lo que le agobiaba y lo que podía afectar al trabajo, dentro de si mismo y no lo compartía con nadie.

Pero entonces había aparecido ese equipo, primero había aparecido Ianto, más reservado incluso que él, pero que con tan sólo mirarle, podía derretirle. Se lo había ganado, un chico de Londres se había ganado al capitán Harkness un poco cada día, hasta que al final, le había terminado por proponer que se casara con él.

Más tarde apareció Gwen. Podía considerarla su mejor amiga. A pesar de sentir algo muy intenso y fuerte por ella, Jack sabía perfectamente que nunca ocurriría nada entre los dos, en eso se basaba su relación, en esa fuerte unión que tenía una tremenda carga sexual. Con ella todo era diferente, todo era sinceridad con su amiga y como diría John Hart si lo viera en ese momento, Ianto y Gwen lo habían convertido en un tipo blando.

Si, Jack Harkness era un hombre de gran corazón ahora, que le costaba decir un te quiero, pero sabía expresarlo de otras formas. Pero cuando le tocaba el turno a la rabia, no había más que una forma de hacerla salir. Por eso se quedó mirando a Gwen, la única persona en esa habitación que sabía como calmarle, tan sólo sonriéndole un poco o con sus ojos tremendamente comprensivos.

Su amiga se acercó a él. "Vete al hospital, tienes que estar a su lado, nosotros nos ocupamos de esto." De repente, y sin que la chica se lo esperara, pues jamás había visto al capitán hacer algo así, Jack la abrazó sin decir nada, apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta dejarla casi sin respirar y ella tan sólo pudo rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Fue un momento realmente intenso para los dos, ambos sintieron una enorme fuerza cruzar por los dos cuerpo, justo lo que Jack necesitaba. "No puedo perder a nadie más. Después de Grey no puedo perder a Ianto, si él muere…"

"Eso no va a pasar. Pero por mucho miedo que tengas, cuando Ianto despierte querrá verte a su lado, eres su prometido, el amor de su vida. No debes dejarlo sólo ahora. Además John estará allí, no me fiaría que no intente hacerle algo…" Jack rió con tristeza agradeciendo lo que estaba haciendo Gwen al ponerse al frente del equipo otra vez.

"Jack, siento todo lo que ha pasado, pero te puedo asegurar que este es mi hermano, se lo que sea que tenía dentro, ha salido o está dormido, no lo se, pero yo me ocuparé de él. Creo que te lo debo por lo que le ha pasado a Ianto."

"¿Desde cuando tengo algo dentro? Sam si se trata de un demonio…"

"Dean callate por favor." Le dijo su hermano sin tan siquiera mirarle.

Sam se puso delante de su hermano, todavía no estaba seguro que Jack no fuera a volver a atacarle, pero al ver asentir al capitán, se dio cuenta que lo peor había pasado, ahora sólo quedaba saber lo que le había ocurrido a Dean para enloquecer de esa manera.

- o -

Gwen insistió en que Jack se llevara el SUV, que llegaría antes al hospital. El capitán no tardó en aceptar. Estaba nervioso, asustado y frenético. Jamás había estado tan cerca de perder a Ianto, incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Por primera vez sentía ese desasosiego por ser querido al que se ama y se teme perder.

Tal y como le había dicho Gwen antes de lo que esperaba, estaba en el hospital. Diciendo que era Torchwood, las enfermeras en seguida le llevaron hasta donde estaba Ianto, aunque antes de llegar a él, se encontró en la puerta con John y un médico.

"Ya le he dicho que el paciente tiene que descansar y que sólo pueden quedarse lo familiares más cercanos." Escuchó decir al médico.

Jack se acercó a ellos y cuando John lo vio llegar le dio un abrazo, que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, parecía completamente sincero. "Siento haber llegado tarde al apartamento, cinco minutos antes…"

"¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?" Preguntó Jack sin escuchar las palabras del otro capitán.

"No muy bien la verdad, su sistema inmunológico está por los suelos, por lo que ahora mismo, un resfriado más fuerte de lo normal podría poner su vida en un serio apuro."

"¿Puedo verle?"

"Lo siento, se quien es usted capitán Harkness, pero en este caso las normas del hospital son muy escritas, nada de visitas."

"Pero usted ha dicho que podían entrar los familiares cercanos."

"¿Y usted y el paciente son…" El tono casi despectivo con el que el doctor había hecho esa pregunta no sentó nada bien a Jack pero se serenó, al ver en su cabeza, la imagen de Ianto sólo en aquella habitación.

"Es mi compañero, estamos prometidos." Dijo Jack con tanta seriedad, que el doctor se quedó cortado. Sin decir nada, el médico se apartó de la puerta y por fin Jack entró en la habitación de su amado Ianto.


	6. Chapter 6

Pese a llevar tiempo con Gwen y conocer el trabajo de Torchwood, Rhys no podía estar más sorprendido con el caso que su mujer llevaba entre manos. Estaban todos en el apartamento de Ianto y Jack. Un tal capitán John Hart, de procedencia un tanto vaga, que aunque intentaba ayudar, no le daba buena espina a Rhys.

También estaban allí los dos hermanos americanos, que según le había dicho Gwen, había llegado a través de la misma grieta por la que penetraban los alienígenas. Para poner aquello todavía más interesante para Rhys, uno de los hermanos, parecía haber sido poseído por un ente extraterrestre, que según su hermano ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

"Si esta es la vida diaria en Torchwood, no se si podré acostumbrarme algún día cariño."

"Eso mismo pensé yo en mi primer día, pero mírame, aquí estoy, tomando declaración a alguien que ha sido poseído por un extraterrestre bastante dado tener relaciones sexuales."

Dean la fulminó con la mirada. Ya era bastante bochornoso saber que había hecho cosas que no recordaba, que había besado a hombres para que el extraterrestre pudiera alimentarse de ellos, pero lo que no podía soportar era que se burlaran de él.

"¿Podríamos ir al meollo del asunto y dejar de recordarme lo que he hecho?"

"No te pongas chulito amigo." John se acercó a Dean y cuando este se levantó del sillón, le empujó para que se quedara sentado. "Jack es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y le has hecho daño, pero si realmente no has sido tu, creo que podré perdonarte."

"John, por favor, que ya nos conocemos. Te fastidia no poder acostarme más con Jack porque va a casarse, deja al chico tranquilo que bastante ha pasado ya, sin que estés rondando a su alrededor."

Dean se levantó de un salto tras escuchar aquello y fue a la ventana. Realmente no recordaba lo que había ocurrido durante las últimas horas, todo estaba borroso. Si recordaba haber hablado, haberse movido, haber hecho cosas, pero nada en lo que fuera realmente consciente.

Había tratado con muchas cosas durante su vida y había oído hablar de otras, pero los extraterrestres era algo en lo que nunca había creído, hasta ese momento. Gwen parecía sincera cuando le decía que el ente le había dominado y que lo había usado como medio para alimentarse; parecía saber de lo que hablaba y no tenía porque no creerle.

"¿Entonces es verdad?" Se volvió por fin hacia el resto de los presentes, incluido su hermano, con el pequeño perro de Ianto dormitando entre sus piernas, no le quitaba ojo de encima a su hermano. "Lo de E.T adicto al sexo."

"Ha habido fuerte tránsito de energía por esta casa hace unas pocas horas, necesito más tiempo para calcular el momento exacto, pero estoy segura que coincidirá con tu ataque a Ianto."

"¿Y como está? Espero no haberle…"

"No muy bien, no sabemos como actúa el alienígena, pero no, Ianto no está bien."

Entonces la imagen de si mismo besando a Jack, apareció en su mente de golpe. Pero con él no había ocurrido nada. sentía la energía pasando de cuerpo a cuerpo pero al capitán no le había ocurrido nada. "¿Qué hay de Jack? También le ataqué a él."

"Primero, dejemos claro que tu no hiciste nada y segundo, Jack, es diferente, más resistente a ese tipo de ataques." Gwen se quedó mirando un momento más al joven cazador, esperando que se creyera la historia y no tener que dar más detalles sobre su jefe. "Lo que tenemos que averiguar ahora es donde está la criatura y porque abandonó tu cuerpo."

- o -

"Tardaré en volver en si." Le había dicho el médico a Jack cuando finalmente le había dejado entrar en la habitación. Era la primera vez que usaba el término prometido para Ianto, delante de un extraño, pero nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso al usarlo.

Se sentó al lado de la cama y sostuvo la mano de su compañero entre las dos suyas. No importaba lo que fuera a tardar en despertar, como si necesitaba días para abrir los ojos, Jack iba a estar allí, confiaba en Gwen para encargarse de todo y además, de esa manera no tendría que ver a Dean y preguntarse quien de los dos era, el cazador y el extraterrestre.

Allí sentado, en la oscuridad de la noche y en la tranquilidad del silencio, Jack tuvo tiempo para pensar. Cuando todo aquello terminara, él y Ianto iban a dar el paso más grande sus vidas, todo cambiara para siempre para ellos y comenzarían a compartir, de forma oficial una vida juntos.

Trabajaban juntos y ahora vivirían juntos para siempre. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, primero le pedía matrimonio a Ianto y luego comenzaba la locura, Ianto golpeaba al chico extranjero, él era atacado, luego su compañero.

Había sido una locura, pero tenía que terminar para que ellos pudieran ser felices. "Estoy deseando que estés bien para ver las sorpresas que te tengo preparadas. Seguro que te van a encantar." Sonrió, como si Ianto también lo hubiera hecho, pero entristeció de nuevo cuando su compañero no reaccionó.

"Tengo unas fotos de nuestra nueva casa… y de la niña, es increíble, cuando veas sus enormes ojos azules, tan parecidos a los tuyos, estoy seguro que te enamorarás de ella tan rápido como lo hice yo."

Se acercó a Ianto y le besó en la mejilla, para luego hacerlo en los labios, como si de un príncipe de cuento se tratara y hubiera que darle un beso para sacarle del encantamiento.

"Eres un luchador, llevas demostrándomelo mucho tiempo, superaste lo de Lisa, me aceptaste cuando regrese después de haberte abandonado; hemos pasado juntos el fin del mundo y ¿Qué, cuantas veces he estado a punto de perderte? ¿No irás a decepcionarme ahora?"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jack notó que su voz temblaba mientras intentaba hablar sin llorar, pero a cada momento que pasaba y Ianto no reaccionaba, se sentía más culpable y le era un poco más imposible no derrumbarse.

"Esa maldita criatura lo pagará. Ha salido del cuerpo de Dean, pero eso no evitará que la encuentre y acabe con ella por lo que te ha hecho." Dijo sacando toda la rabia contenida de las últimas horas.

"¿Podría ver las fotos?" Los ojos cristalinos de Jack se encontraron por fin con los indefensos ojos de Ianto, que lo miraba con una mezcla de cansancio y amor por ver al ser querido. "¿Es verdad lo de la niña?"

Jack tan sólo fue capaz de asentir, sin dejar de contemplar las mejillas pálidas de su compañero, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos cansados. Por eso, le costó reaccionar unos segundos antes la petición de Ianto.

Sacó de la gabardina dos fotos, que puso en las manos todavía temblorosas de su prometido. "Es preciosa, tan pequeña, ¿está sola, como la has encontrado?" Ianto dejó de hablar para volver a tomar aire.

Asustado al ver que le costaba reponerse, Jack se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama, atrayendo el cuerpo de Ianto hacia él. Apoyó a su compañero sobre su pecho y sostuvo la foto en sus manos, para que Ianto pudiera verla mejor.

"Si, está sola, en realidad, nadie sabe quienes son sus padres, un día apareció sin más, a este lado de la fisura. Nadie sabe quien es, tan sólo está claro que es un bebé y que necesita a alguien que comprenda de donde viene para que cuide de ella pase lo que pase."

Besó a Ianto en la cabeza, al verlo sonreír de esa forma tan encantadora que tan sólo Ianto sabía hacer, mientras miraba la foto. Estaba helado, tal y como él médico había dicho, tal y como estaba su sistema inmunológico, había que tener cuidado con cualquier cambio de temperatura o simplemente con la más mínima corriente de aire.

Le tapó bien con la ropa de la cama y lo abrazó todavía más para ayudarle a recuperar un poco de calor. Ianto se acurrucó contra él y suspiró. Hacía demasiado tiempo que, pese a estar enfermo, no tenían un momento a solas.

Hasta ese preciso instante, hasta que se había despertado, con el capitán hablándole de la niña que quería que adoptaran y de la casa que había comprado, había llegado a tener miedo que pudiera dejarle, que el chico nuevo, ese tal Dean le interesara más, que eso de que fuera cazador, podría interesarle más que un simple chico galés que había formado parte de Torchwood toda su vida.

Pero Jack estaba allí, ayudándole a recuperarse, hablándole de su futura hija, de su futura casa, de su futuro juntos. Aquella niña le había cautivado tan sólo por ver la foto.

Si era cierto que estaba sola, Ianto no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla, algo en los ojos de la niña, le decía que no podía dejarla marchar o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Además con lo ilusionado que estaba Jack, era su momento que los dos fueran por fin felices.

Ianto se volvió hacia Jack e incorporándose lentamente y con total dificultad, se incorporó hasta alcanzar sus labios y poder besarle. El capitán lo abrazó bien, par que no tuviera que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. "Te quiero, pero no me vuelvas… a dar un susto así…" Le costó decir.

"Lo siento, si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo jamás lo hubiera hecho y lo sabes muy bien. Yo te quiero a ti y ni un John Hart, ni un Dean Winchester, ni un alienígena, lo van a impedir."

"¿Tiene nombre ya? La niña."

"No, cuando apareció aquí, no había nada con ella. Si realmente quieres que sea nuestra hija, quiero que elijas su nombre."

"Lo haremos juntos, va ser nuestra hija ¿no?" Nada más preguntar eso, Ianto cerró los ojos, estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir para recuperarse. Jack se dio cuenta de ello y con delicadeza lo fue deslizando por la cama.

"Duerme, lo necesitas." Le dio un beso y un momento más tarde, Ianto estaba completamente dormido. "Voy a llamar a Gwen, ahora mismo vuelvo." Le dijo al oído, muy seguro que Ianto no le habría escuchado.

Al salir de la habitación, Ianto abrió los ojos de nuevo, un extraño presentimiento le había asustado. No vio nada, no sintió nada, no pudo llamar a Jack para pedir auxilio, todo fue inútil para evitar que el alienígena que le había atacado se metiera en su cuerpo ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean ¿se puede saber que estamos haciendo aquí? Creo que todavía no he comprendido tu plan." Sam se quedó mirando a su hermano, mientras este miraba todas las televisiones de seguridad del hospital, como si no le estuviera haciendo caso. "Dean…"

"Sammy, puede que conozcamos mucho sobre alienígenas, pero se como se comporta un demonio cuando posee un cuerpo. ¿Por qué motivo iba salir de mi? No tiene sentido."

"Tampoco lo tiene que estemos aquí. Jack te ha dejado marchar pero te estará vigilando, no creo que olvide así sin más lo que esa cosa hizo a su novio a través de ti. Así que dime una cosa hermano, ¿Por qué estamos mirando las cámaras de vigilancia del hospital?"

Dean giró la silla hasta tener delante a Sam. "Creo que esa cosa está dentro de Ianto."

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"

"Piénsalo, ese extraterrestre o lo que sea esa cosa no quiere ser descubierto, necesita estar dentro de un cuerpo para seguir viendo tranquilo y poder alimentarse de cualquier persona. No quiere ser descubierto, así que mejor forma de hacerlo que estar cerca del hombre que quiere detenerte. Puede tener controlado a Jack y por lo enamorado que está de Ianto, no creo que se de cuenta del cambio."

"Me parece una locura, pero después de lo que he visto estos días, no te negaré que tiene sentido."

"Mira ahí está." Dean tenía razón, a través de la pantalla, Ianto se agitó en la cama durante un segundo y luego se quedó quieto. No vieron nada, a excepción de una misteriosa sombra que se dirigió a la cama y que desapareció en el interior del cuerpo de Ianto. "Tenemos que avisar a Jack."

Se levantó de la silla a toda prisa y salió de la habitación, con su hermano siguiéndole de cerca, un par de enfermeras se los quedaron mirando, pero cuando Dean les sonrió como sólo el sabía hacer, las dos se quedaron atontadas y siguieron con su trabajo, con la esperanza de volver a ver a ese misterioso hombre.

"Jack, menos mal que te hemos encontrado." El capitán estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación de su compañero, pero al escuchar las voces de los dos hermanos se quedó parado mirándolos.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí? Pensaba que Gwen te tendría vigilado."

"Lo siento Jack, pero la cuarentena no es mi deporte favorito y además no me gusta quedarme quieto cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles." Aunque no era una de sus habilidades, Jack hubiera deseado poder matarlo con la mirada. Después de lo que había pasado Dean no era una de sus personas favoritas y menos cuando se ponía en plan héroe.

"No me habéis contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Porque no creo que estéis tan preocupados por Ianto como para venir a ver como se encuentra." Jack sujetó con fuera el pomo de la puerta, no le gusta no tener el control de una situación y menos que dos recién llegados tuvieran más información que él sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"El alienígena, no se ha ido, ya no está en mi, pero se ha movido hasta Ianto." Confuso, Jack miró primero a la puerta y luego de nuevo a Dean, sin poder creer ni una palabra de lo que el joven cazador le estaba diciendo. "Jack tienes que creerme, lo hemos visto en las cámaras de vigilancia, ha sido después de irte tu, algo se ha metido dentro de Ianto y no creo que se tratara de su ángel de la guardia."

"Nos estabas espiando." Jack se concaró con él. Cuando el capitán se enfadaba parecía convertirse en alguien más alto, más grande y mucho más atemorizante, incluso para Dean que ya había visto de todo en su vida. "Después de lo que ha pasado, esperaba que nos dejaras en paz y que no te metieras en nuestra vida, ya has hecho bastante daño."

"Jack, por favor, porque no esperas a que todo esto termine para discutir con mi hermano, te puedo asegurar que es muy testarudo y no dará su brazo a torcer fácilmente. Lo que te está diciendo es cierto yo también lo he visto, algo se ha metido en Ianto."

No sabía porque pero Jack sentía desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, que podía confiar en Sam, que el chico era completamente sincero cuando hablaba. Por eso le había creído al decirle que su hermano tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando o que el alienígena había salido de Dean. Ahora estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, algo le decía que debía escuchar al chico.

"Vale, lo dejaremos para más tarde. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?"

"Aunque negaré haber dicho esto, estoy seguro de que soy en parte culpable de todo lo que ha pasado y que tengo que hacer algo para ayudaros. En cuanto a lo de tu novio, no me hace gracia decirlo, pero está poseído."

Jack no dijo más y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Les hizo una señal a los hermanos para que se esperaran allí, quería estar a solas con Ianto, era quien mejor lo conocía y tan solo le era necesaria una mirada para saber si realmente era él o no.

Cerró la puerta tras de él y fue hasta la cama, donde se sentó. Ianto estaba dormido, o al menos así lo parecía, pues en cuanto Jack le tocó la mano, abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jack. Dean estaba en lo cierto, aquella no sonrisa no correspondía a su adorado Ianto, allí no estaba la inocencia que tanto le gustaba, ni la falta de maldad absoluta. Había algo detrás de esos ojos que le miraban penetrantes y con fuerza.

"¿Ianto?"

"¿Jack que ocurre? Pareces raro, distraído."

"Es sólo que…" Se acercó a él. Todavía pensaba que podría estar equivocado que sólo le estaba afectando las palabras de los hermanos, que en realidad no le había ocurrido nada a su compañero. Para estar del todo seguro, tan sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Le besó lentamente, notando cada movimiento de Ianto, cada respiración, cada vez que sus nos pasaban sobre la espalda del capitán. Parecía ser el mismo, el beso parecía idéntico a todos los que le había dado y si no hubiera estado pensando que el que le besaba no era su novio, jamás lo hubiera distinguido.

Pero para su pena, Jack no sintió nada mientras le besaba, no sintió una fuerte energía recorriendo su cuerpo, no se estremeció cuando los labios de Ianto se encontraron con los suyos, no sintió esa necesidad de quedarse ahí, besándole por el resto de su vida, por mucho que el mundo estuviera a punto de terminarse.

"¿Jack estás bien?"

"Yo estoy perfectamente, pero ya me he dado cuenta que tu no." Con un movimiento rápido, Jack sacó su arma y apuntó a Ianto mientras se levantaba de la cama lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"¿Qué pasa? No lo entiendo Jack, ¿que te ocurre?" Ianto se incorporó en la cama con normalidad, justo lo que Jack esperaba que no hiciera en el caso de tratarse del auténtico Ianto.

"Ianto está muy débil, hace unas horas que ha estado a punto de morir. No creo que pudiera estar tan ágil en su situación. Se quien eres, Dean me lo ha dicho pero no quise creerle, ahora me doy cuenta que sigues en este mundo; pero te has metido con la persona equivocada."

El otro hombre sonrió, quitándose por fin la máscara con la que hacía creer al capitán que era otra persona. "No puedes negar que casi lo consigo, has estado tan pendiente de tu amorcito que llevo horas dentro de él y ni te habías enterado.

Me estado alimentan de ti en cada beso, en cada caricia, todo eso me ha hecho más fuerte y esperaba que pudiera seguir así. Eres tan especial Jack Harkness, no se cual es tu secreto, pero me hubieras dado la vida eterna en poco tiempo de haber tardado más en descubrirme."

Jack se puso tenso cuando Ianto se levantó. Se movía como un verdadero autómata, porque por mucho que a criatura estuviera hablando a través de su compañero, Jack sabía que no era Ianto en realidad.

"¿No te gustaría eso Jack? Que tu querido Ianto y tu pudierais ser inmortales para siempre." Jack comenzó a creer que la criatura también tenía la capacidad de leer la mente de sus víctimas.

Había pensado tantas veces en que pasaría cuando Ianto cumpliera años y finalmente muriera, cuando todos los seres queridos del capitán terminaran por morir y él siguiera aquí, deseando morir.

"No así." Levantó de nuevo el arma. "Sal de su cuerpo si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo." La criatura se echó a reír y dio un paso hacia el capitán.

"No eres capaz de dispararme porque eso podría en peligro la vida de tu amiguito. No puedes matar a Ianto y él lo sabe. Odia que le utilice para controlarte, pero no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Pobrecito, debe estar sufriendo mucho aquí dentro."

"En una cosa tienes razón, maldito bicho, Jack jamás sería capaz de disparar a Ianto, pero yo tengo el mismo problema." El capitán se volvió hacia la voz del recién llegado. Allí estaba John y tras él los dos hermanos, que al igual que Jack estaban apuntando a Ianto.

"John no lo hagas, no puedo permitir que hagas daño a Ianto, tiene que haber otra forma de hacerlo.

"Lo siento Jack, pero es la única manera." Desoyendo las ordenes del capitán, John disparó sin pensárselo dos veces y Ianto cayó al suelo.

"¡No! ¿Cómo has podido? No era necesario." Jack corrió hacia Ianto y se arrodilló junto a él. Se había prometido que cuidaría de él, de su niño, de su prometido, que no le pasaría lo mismo que a todos aquellos a los que Jack quería y terminaban muriendo. Se lo había prometido en silencio y ahora John le había hecho romper esa promesa de la forma más terrible posible. "Ianto…"

Cuando este se removió inconsciente, Jack se quedó mirando a John. "He dicho que podía dispararle no que quisiera matarle." Levantó el arma que tenía en la mano. "Aturdidor del siglo XXIV, la última tecnología, para neutralizar a anfitrión y huésped.

"¿Qué hacías en el hospital?" Preguntó Jack tras comprobar que el pulso de Ianto era normal.

"Pasaba por aquí."

"Estabas preocupado por tu amigo y su novio." John miró a Dean con cara de pocos amigos y luego al arma, por lo que el chico se quedó callado al instante. "Sólo era un comentario."

"Es igual dejadlo ya, ahora tenemos que pensar como sacar esa cosa de su cuerpo." Jack abrazó a Ianto con cuidado, sabía que era él, aunque no tuviera el control de su cuerpo, aunque estuviera poseído, sabía que en algún lado, su prometido estaba allí dentro, esperando a que Jack le salvara.


	8. Chapter 8

"No tenías por que haberle disparado." Dijo Jack sin dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación. Estaba nervioso, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía que solucionarlo antes de que alguien más saliera herido.

"Ya se que quieres a tu novio, pero ya has visto lo que esa cosa es capaz de hacer." Todos los presentes en la reunión se quedaron mirando a Dean. ¿Qué pasa Jack, de repente ya no es cuestión de salvar al mundo de las amenazas alienígenas? Ianto es tu novio, pero ese ser es peligroso."

Aunque no dijeron nada Gwen y Rhys estaban de acuerdo con el capitán Hart. Gwen llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con Ianto y lo respetaba como compañero y lo adoraba como amigo, pero mientras supieran como separarle del alienígena que lo tenía poseído, su compañero era una amenaza para todos.

"¿Por qué no intentamos exorcizarlo? Decís que sois expertos en esas cosas ¿no?" Aunque en otras circunstancias aquello hubiera sido algo totalmente ridículo, Jack se dio cuenta que Rhys tenía algo de razón. Desde que el marido de su amiga estaba en Torchwood, había conseguido darle al equipo una visión más humana, más lógica de las cosas.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a luchar con alienígenas, no pensaba que existieran un millón de mundos habitados ahí fuera, para él tan sólo existía uno y por eso lo veía todo aquello de la forma más humana y racional posible.

"Eso es Jack y ya paso ¿Por qué no te lo tiras a ver si puedes sacarle algo haciendo que se enamore de ti?"

"John ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Todavía no se lo que haces aquí. No eres de ninguna ayuda. Con todo le mal que nos has causado… Jack ¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya y que nos deje trabajar tranquilos a nuestra manera?" Gwen se levantó, se apartó de Rhys y se dirigió a donde estaba John Hart, pero la fuerte y profunda voz de Sam le hizo detenerse en seco.

"Ya está bien, os estáis comportando como niños. ¿De verdad que así es como protegéis al mundo de amenazas extraterrestres? Me sorprende que no nos hayan invadido todavía."

Jack no había prestado atención en ningún momento a la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar delante de él. Tenía la mente perdida en el interior de su cabeza, en sus recuerdos, en su propio dolor. Podía imaginarse a Ianto, despertándose en la celda, sin que el alienígena dominara su mente. estaría asustado, le estaría llamando y se preguntaría que había ocurrido.

Mientras todos guardaban silencio ante lo que había dicho Sam, el capitán Harkness se levantó y marchó hacia las celdas. Todos lo vieron irse, pero nadie dijo al respecto.

"Mucho mejor. Gwen ¿podrías buscar en vuestros archivos a ver si Torchwood se ha enfrentado alguna vez a alguna criatura similar? Rhys, por favor, comprueba si hay indicios de que algua criatura similar esté aquí en la tierra haciendo de las suyas. Dean, no te separes mucho de Jack y Ianto, el capitán está muy unido a él y si llega el momento en el que el alienígena hace algo y hay que pararlo…"

"Como si se tratara de un humano poseído por un demonio espacial. Creo que se como apañármelo con eso." Dean se levantó, tras mirar un momento más a su hermano. Jamás lo había visto con tanta pose de líder como entonces; parecía habar sido poseído por el espíritu de Jack, decidido, capaz de liderar a un equipo y con capacidad para que todos le siguieran sin decir nada.

"John… tu intenta no disparar a nadie y si aceptas un consejo mantente alejado de Jack, no creo que quiera verte ahora mismo." John estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Sam continuó hablando. "Disparaste a su novio. Si hubiera sido yo te habría matado en el mismo hospital."

- o -

Jack estaba completamente sólo en el pasillo de las celdas. El weevil que estaba junto a la celda en la que estaba Ianto estaba dormido y Ianto todavía estaba bajo los efectos del disparo de John. Nadie sabría nunca lo que el capitán Harkness sentía mientras estaba allí sentado, contemplando a su prometido, pensando en lo poco que le había costado fallarle y en como podría sacarle de aquello sin herirle más.

Jack estaba destrozado, intentaba contener unas lágrimas que ya le estaban haciendo daño en la garganta. Pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse fuerte, por Ianto, por el amor que sentía hacia él y por no dejarle tirado.

Entonces Ianto se removió, aunque Jack no estaba seguro si se trataba de él o del alienígena que estaba en su interior. Al abrir los ojos miró a su alrededor confuso y aunque en un primer momento no supo donde estaba, al levantarse y ver a Jack al otro la del cristal, la mente se le aclaró.

"Jack ¿Qué ha pasado, que hago aquí?" El capitán estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y una mano en el cristal; creyendo que así podía sentir más cerca al amor de su vida.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Dijo Jack con el tono de voz más serio que logró sacar, aunque no le fue nada fácil hacerlo. Su compañero lo miró sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma que Ianto no lograba comprender. "¿Ianto eres tu?"

"¿Quién iba a ser sino Jack?" cada vez más asustado por no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, porque Jack lo había encerrado y porque lo miraba con esa mezcla de miedo y ternura que no tenían ningún sentido para él. Se sentó en el suelo junto al cristal y puso su mano sobre la de Jack, aunque tan sólo podía sentir el duro y frío vidrio. "¿Jack que está pasando?"

"Lo siento… pero intento protegerte y proteger a todos lo demás. Hay algo dentro de ti, algo que de vez en cuando te controla y que es peligroso." Jack se mordió el interior del labio por tener que mentirle, por no ser capaz de decirle que tenía un alienígena dentro, que no sabía como sacárselo y que no sabía si aquello podía matarlo. "Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? Y que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte."

De repente, la mirada de Ianto se perdió en el vacío por un momento, pero al segundo siguiente volvió a la normalidad. Respiró profundamente, como si hubiera estado debajo del agua demasiado tiempo. "¿Qué es esto Jack? No puedo controlarlo, es muy fuerte y quiere tenerte cerca, quiere alimentarse de ti. Quiere hacerte daño, pero no se lo voy a permitir."

Ianto se abrazó a sus rodillas con fuerza, apartando los ojos de la mirada triste y simplemente cariñosa de Jack. Verle mirarle así le hacía más daño que cualquier cosa y alimentaba poco a poco a la criatura que habitaba en su interior. El dolor del capitán, su necesidad por estar con su novio, el amor por Ianto, todo aquello que no podía tener Jack, lo devoraba la criatura, que poco a poco, volvía a retomar el control de su cuerpo.

"Te necesito Jack." Tres palabras eran suficientes para romper la coraza del capitán Harkness, para que dejara de ser, tan sólo por un segundo el valiente héroe que había salvado a la humanidad y lo convertía en el novio preocupado por su amante. "Ven conmigo, por favor. Todavía puedo controlarlo y necesito tenerte cerca, tocarte y saber que no me vas a dejar."

"Ya sabes que no te voy a dejar." Dijo Jack intentando mantenerse firme con las últimas fuerzas de las que disponía para luchar contra sus sentimientos de pena y culpabilidad.

"Por favor, déjame tocarte una vez. Estar tu lado me da fuerzas para seguir luchando por ti, por nosotros y nuestra futura familia." Tal y como la criatura había visto en el cerebro de Ianto, Jack deseaba compartir su vida con él, formar una familia era su mayor anhelo y acabaría con todos sus sentimientos si así conseguía su propósito de alimentarse de él.

Jack se levantó, aunque notaba que las piernas le fallaban. Se apoyó en la pared, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero luchar contra lo más sagrado en lo que creía, el amor hacia Ianto, era algo superior a él. Dubitativo al principio pero seguro de sus actos finalmente, metió la llave de la celda en la cerradura y se quedó mirando un momento más a su compañero.

"Estoy contigo." Dijo mientras giraba la llave.

Sin embargo justo en el momento en el que la abría, escuchó un ruido a su espalda y sorprendido, se dio la vuelta para ver lo que era. "No lo hagas Jack, sólo está jugando con tus sentimientos. Lo se porque lo tuve dentro y se como actúa."

Dean estaba detrás de él, apuntándole con un arma, serio; no parecía dudar en ser capaz de disparar si era necesario. "Tu no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Es Ianto, o conozco."

"No es cierto, no es Ianto el que está hablando; tu amor por él te está cegando. Eres bueno en esto Jack, piensa fríamente antes de hacer nada. De lo contrario luego te arrepentirás."

"Jack por favor." El roce de la mano de Ianto con la suya a través de la puerta entreabierta le hizo estremecerse. "Soy yo, el mismo que te quiere desde el primer momento que te vi. Sólo has existido tu, nadie más ha ocupado jamás mi corazón."

Entonces Jack se dio cuenta, Dean había tenido razón, aquel no era Ianto, pero al menos ahora sabía que seguía estando allí dentro y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando para ayudarle.

"Te crees muy listo pero Ianto ha conseguido hacer que te creas unos sentimientos erróneos. Muy bien mi niño." Jack miró a los ojos de su compañero, que en pocos segundos dejaron de ser los del dulce novio, para convertirse en despiadados, los mismos que tendría la criatura que lo dominaba de tener rostro.

Pero él estaba viendo más allá, justo en el fondo, tras varias capas de odio y maldad ocupadas por el alienígena, estaba la compasión y el amor de Jack. "Ianto aprendió muy bien a ocultar los sentimientos por su novia Lisa, los ocultó de mi, de todo el equipo y ahora los ha ocultado de ti. Por una vez me alegro que sigas enamorado de ella."

"¿Y que si eso es cierto? Ahora este cuerpo es mío y si el cazador era fuerte y no hacía más que luchar conmigo para recuperar su conciencia y el dominio de su cuerpo, Ianto no es así y poco a poco está cayendo en el olvido. Tarde o temprano uno de los dos habrá desparecido y no seré yo."

Lleno de furia, Jack entró en al celda, cogió del cuello al cuerpo de Ianto y lo empujó contra la pared. Le rompía tener que tratar así un cuerpo que quería tanto, pero no tenía más opciones.

"Te daré una oportunidad más para que dejes ese cuerpo por las buenas antes de destruirte."

"Ianto está dejando de confiar en ti, te ha oído decir eso demasiado y ya no cree que puedas conseguirlo."

"No le hagas caso, sólo intenta confundirte. Es lo mismo que hacen los demonios" Aquello le recordaba a Dean a un exorcismo, a lo mejor Rhys no estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo; si se comportaba igual que un demonio, tal vez hubiera algo como la sal que pudiera controlarlo. Tenía que intentarlo, aunque primero tenía que sacar de allí al capitán. "Jack…"

"Ianto, escúchame cariño, se que estás ahí. No te rindes nunca, creíste en Lisa, siempre has creído en mi y has sido capaz de salir de tu propio infierno. Dame la mano otra vez y ven conmigo." La criatura se echó a reír, convirtiendo la risa que tanto le gustaba a Jack en un esperpento.

"Que tierno y que pena que Ianto no tenga fuerzas para ir hasta ti, porque yo…" Se acercó a Jack al oído. "Jamás se lo permitiré."

Llevado por un impulso que no supo de donde venía, Jack se apoderó de los labios de Ianto y le besó con rabia, con deseo y desesperación, los devoró como nunca había hecho y rezó para que Ianto no estuviera tan débil y fuera él quien le estaba devolviendo el besó, quien se abrazaba a él, quien suspiraba con fuerza; y no un maldito alienígena que intentaba volver a alimentarse del capitán.


	9. Chapter 9

Aunque le costó más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible, Jack terminó por separarse de Ianto. Se lo quedó mirando un momento, pero Ianto le sonrió con esa mirada de maldad en los ojos, no la de su joven amante, sino la del alienígena que lo tenía poseído.

"Delicioso capitán. Es una pena que su querido novio no se haya enterado de nada." Dio un paso hacia Jack, pero este cerró la puerta de la celda antes de que pudiera llegar a él. "Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de que fue lo que vio en ti para enamorarse tanto."

"No hables de él, Ianto sigue estando ahí dentro. Por mucho que intentes confundirme se a quien he besado y se que Ianto lo ha sentido." Eso era algo que ningún alienígena se lo iba a negar. Sabía perfectamente como besaba Ianto, como se aceleraba su respiración cuando Jack recorría sus labios con su boca, la forma en la que cogía con fuerza su camisa y la forma en la que lo daba todo en brazos de Jack. "Se que todavía está ahí, luchando por sobrevivir y también se que no se rendirá ante ti, porque sabe que le estoy esperando."

"Que tierno, pero es lamentable el tiempo que perdéis los humanos con ese estúpido romanticismo vuestro. Si supierais lo que os perdéis por no practicar más el excitante arte del sexo como sustento. Descubriríais un mundo totalmente nuevo." La criatura se acercó al cristal, todo lo que pudo a Jack y le sonrió sensualmente. Al ver la cara de espanto en el rostro del capitán, se retiró y se sentó mientras se reía.

"Ya es suficiente. Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que no pasarás más de una noche dentro de ese cuerpo. Disfruta lo que puedas porque no será por mucho tiempo."

Sin más, Jack le hizo un gesto a Dean para lo que siguiera y juntos salieron del pasillo de las celdas. Por una parte, Jack estaba feliz, cuando había besando a Ianto, se había dado cuenta que todavía estaba allí, que cada segundo que había permanecido junto a él, su compañero le había gritado, había chillado que seguía ahí, que no perdiera la esperanza en él y que siguiera luchando.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para continuar. Aunque también era cierto, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a hacer para solucionar aquello, pues era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ese alienígena en concreto. Al menos era bueno tirándose faroles, porque parecía que el extraterrestre se lo había creído.

"¿Cuál es el plan entonces?" Le preguntó Dean sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Ahora mismo ninguno, tendremos que improvisar por el camino." Dean sonrió, le gustaba el capitán, tenían una forma muy similar de actuar, sobretodo cuando se tratara de proteger a sus seres queridos. Él había dado su vida por Sam en más de una ocasión y por lo poco que conocía al capitán, ya podía hacer que Jack estaba desesperado, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar la de Ianto.

"Me parece bien, aunque será mejor no decir nada a los demás." Sin embargo, la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Jack, dejó descolocado al cazador. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Creo que se quien nos puede echar una mano, al fin y al cabo, me debe más de una." Sacó del bolsillo un teléfono y sin dar más explicaciones marcó. Tras unos segundos, alguien contestó al otro lado. "Hace mucho que no te pasas por aquí y creo que tengo algo que te puede interesar. Claro, los dos sois bienvenidos, echo de menos a Rose también."

"¿Quién es Rose?" Los dos estaban subiendo ya las escaleras y estaban escuchando al fondo la voz de los demás.

"Una vieja amiga, que viene con el Doctor para ayudarme con esto." Jack no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa pícara al pensar en sus antiguos compañeros de viaje y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Habían sido uno de los momentos más intensos en la vida de Jack y estaba seguro que ni Rose y el Doctor habían podido olvidarlo tampoco.

"Vale, ahora si que me he perdido, ¿Quién es el Doctor y por qué dices que te puede ayudar en esto? Creo que en la tierra todavía no hay doctores especialistas en posesiones alienígenas."

"Este si lo es."

Al llegar a la sala común de la base, Jack no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Si no estuviera seguro que no había ningún problema con la línea temporal en Torchwood, hubiera dicho que habían viajado veinte años en el futuro y que nadie se acordaba de él.

Para su sorpresa, Sam estaba organizando todo, como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo. Gwen estaba buscando en el ordenador todas las posibles posesiones que pudieran tener relación con la que llevaban entre manos, Rhys estaba en otro ordenador y John, por increíble que le pareciera al capitán, John estaba en silencio.

Al verlo aparecer, Sam pareció perder todo su porte y se dirigió hacia él y su hermano con los nervios a flor de piel. "Lo siento no creas que intentaba quitarte el puesto ni nada parecido, es sólo que intentaba poner paz."

No estaba seguro porque se sentí así con el capitán delante, pero de algún modo, Jack le imponía un absoluto respeto, como si se tratara de su padre, un respeto que pese a conocerlo de unos pocos días, no se atrevería a romper o a que pensara algo malo de él.

"Tranquilo, lo has hecho muy bien y para conseguir hacer callar a John Hart así como así, hacen falta un buen par de dotes de líder. ¿Habías pensado quedarte aquí a trabajar conmigo? He tenido unas cuantas bajas últimamente." Jack sonrió al menor de los hermanos con su encanto personal y totalmente irresistible. Tanto que por un momento, incluso el propio Sam se quedó sin saber que decir, hasta que Dean le dijo un buen codazo y el muchacho volvió a la normalidad.

"No, esto no es para mi, prefiero la acción de cazar demonios y vampiros, creo que no me acostumbraría al trabajo de oficina." Dean miró a su hermano sin decir nada. Sabía perfectamente lo que Sam sentía en ese momento. Jack tenía una atracción que ejercía de imán para cualquiera. Su mirada penetrante, sus ojos azules y su voz sexy, hacía imposible no prestarle toda la atención posible y pensar que no había más personas en el mundo que el capitán.

Aquello era algo que jamás reconocería a Sam y mucho menos le iba a decir que cuando había besado al capitán, una parte de él era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, una parte hubiera podido intentar evitarlo, pero aún así había permitido que un hombre, que el capitán Harkness le besara, aunque se tratara del poder hipnótico del alienígena.

"Si dices eso, es porque nunca has venido conmigo a cazar Weevils. Te invito a la próxima cacería cuando todo esto termine. Os invito a los dos y si os interesa, tenéis puestos libres aquí en Cardiff."

Ninguno de los pudo contestar, pues un ruido, totalmente conocido para Jack sonó en la gran sala. Todos los demás se miraron unos a otros a ver si alguien sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero nadie tenía ni idea. De repente, una luz parpadeante apareció de la nada y seguidamente un figura rectangular comenzó a formarse en la sala, para convertirse luego en lo que todos identificaron como una antigua cabina telefónica de color azul.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Dijo Rhys, haciendo así la pregunta que todos tenían en su cabeza.

Pero Jack no contestó, dejando solos a los dos hermanos, fue hasta la nave y esperó a que la puerta se abriera. Estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar y tampoco lo iba a esconder. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de sus amigos y había terminado por echarles mucho de menos a los dos.

La puerta se abrió frente a él y de la TARDIS salió su amiga. Rose lanzó un gritito al verle y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo. La conocía muy bien para saber lo que iba a hacer y casi la recogió en el aire.

"¡Rose! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Capitán." La chica miró a su alrededor y sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacer y como tanto le gustaba a Jack. "Me gusta como lo has dejado, un poco oscuro quizá y falto de iluminación, pero veo que te siguen gustando los lugares oscuros."

"Sólo si estoy bien acompañado." Jack dejó a Rose en el suelo y levantó de nuevo la vista hacia la puerta de la TARDIS. Allí estaba, apoyado en la puerta de su nave, con lo brazos cruzados. La misma gabardina marrón, las mismas zapatillas y el cabello igual de despeinado. "Sigues llevando buena compañía Rose." Se cuadró delante del Doctor y le saludó como siempre había hecho.

"Capitán." Aquella seriedad tan sólo duró unos momentos en el rostro del Doctor pues un instante más tarde sonrió alegremente, como siempre y estrechó la mano de Jack de la forma más cordial. "Parecías asustado cuando has llamado y sólo llamas cuando ocurre algo realmente grave. ¿Quién intenta destruir ahora el mundo, cybermen, Daleks, Sycorax o alguien nuevo tal vez?"

"No es nada de eso, de momento el mundo es un sitio seguro, manos o menos."

"Vale, así que se trata de que nos echabas de menos y querías recordar los viejos tiempos por espacio. Lo cierto es que Rose también te echaba de menos." La mirada de Rose le hizo cambiar la versión de los hechos. "Bueno yo también tenía ganas de verte y saber si seguías siendo un hombre respetable o habías vuelto a los timos."

"¿Timos? Jack, a veces creo que no te conozco en absoluto." Dijo entre risas Gwen por el fondo. Siempre se había preguntado quien era Jack Harkness, de donde había salido ese misterioso hombre que no podía morir, pero lo que jamás hubiera dicho era que se trataba de un antiguo timador.

"Doctor es algo más personal que no se como arreglar y necesito que me digas que conoces a esta especie de alienígena." Para sorpresa del Doctor, Jack no le había seguido la broma, lo cual tan sólo podía significar que lo que preocupaba a Jack era realmente importante y cuando había dicho personal, el Doctor y Rose, que eran de las personas que mejor lo conocían, se dieron cuenta que había un dolor realmente grande en su mirada.

"Jack ¿Qué ocurre? Estás empezando a asustarme." Rose se acercó a su amigo y al poner la mano sobre el pecho de él, se dio cuenta que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Estaba nervioso, aquel tema era realmente importante para él. "Jack."

"Tengo a alguien, nos hemos prometido y le adoro, le quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. No me imagino la vida sin él." Rose sonrió, mirando de soslayo al Doctor que le devolvió una imperceptible sonrisa para nadie más. "Está en peligro Doctor, un ente lo ha poseído. Primero lo poseyó a él y ahora está en Ianto."

"No recuerdo mucho, pero puedo intentarlo." Dijo Dean cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él."

"Al menos espero que recuerdes el besó con Jack, eso es algo inolvidable." Saltó de repente el capitán Hart.

"Si lo se, bueno yo no lo se, no era yo, bueno, no yo propiamente. Claro que si le besó mi yo anterior, eso significa que puede que ahora no me gustara que me besara, porque eso significa que no le besé."

"Doctor, no sigas por ahí, estamos hablando de Jack." Rose tocó el brazo del Doctor para devolverlo a la realidad. Conocía muy bien al capitán, desde el principio había visto los sentimientos que profesaba por el Doctor y que nunca se había atrevido a decir y había visto el brillo especial en sus ojos cuando había visto de nuevo al Doctor.

"Tienes razón. Necesito saber más sobre esa criatura, como llegó aquí y lo que ha hecho este tiempo."

"Pues eso va a llevar un tiempo, así que será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos. Mientras tanto voy a ver si Ianto necesita algo." Gwen besó a Rhys y se dirigió hacia las celdas.

"Espera voy contigo, así me podrás poner al día de lo que pasa por aquí y dejaremos a los chicos solos para que hablen de sus cosas." Rose siguió a Gwen, aunque antes miró de nuevo a Jack y al Doctor.

Pese a haber pasado mucho tiempo separados, pese a todo lo que había sucedido y lo que había llegado a suceder y a pesar de los nervios y el miedo que recorría el cuerpo de Jack, no parecía haber pasado ni un solo día desde que se habían visto por última vez.


	10. Chapter 10

"Así que estas son las responsabilidades de las que me hablaste cuando no quisiste venir conmigo." Jack miró a la cama en la que descansaba Ianto. Sonrío con tristeza, pues le dolía verlo allí, sufriendo, encerrado en su cuerpo con esa cosa y no poder ayudarle.

"Si y por eso te he llamado. No se como sacarle de esto y estoy seguro que tu podrás ayudarme." El Doctor se acercó a la cama y puso un pequeño aparato cerca de Ianto. El instrumento se iluminó y emitió un continuo zumbido. "¿Qué es eso Doctor?"

"Detecta el nivel de energía de una criatura y parece ser que esta es muy fuerte. ¿No os ha dicho nada de ella? Su nombre o su procedencia tal vez." El Doctor continuó moviendo el aparato sobre el cuerpo de Ianto, mientras Jack lo miraba en silencio.

"No, lo cierto es que parece demasiado lista, incluso creo que se adelanta a mis pensamientos." No había dejado de pensar, desde que todo aquello había comenzado, desde que Ianto había sido infectado, que aquella criatura se estaba alimentando de sus recuerdos para hacerle daño a Jack.

"Si conseguimos aislarla, creo que podremos hacer algo. Pero no será fácil y posiblemente bastante doloroso si la criatura no quiere marcharse por si sola."

"Tranquilo, Ianto es un chico muy fuerte, podrá superarlo." Sin darse cuenta, Jack alargó la mano hasta rozar la de su compañero, con la esperanza de que, pese a estar inconsciente, supiera que el capitán estaba allí, cerca de él, esperando que se despertara por fin.

"No me refería a él sino a ti." El Doctor conocía muy bien al capitán y no le hacía falta preguntar para saber que Jack estaba completamente enamorado y que lo estaba pasando mal por lo que estaba sufriendo Ianto. "Pero primero tenemos que dejar que Ianto descanse, necesita recuperar fuerzas antes de que empecemos con esto. Por cierto Jack, siento lo de tu equipo pero no debes culparte por ello, lo que hiciera tu hermano no tiene que ver contigo."

"¿Cómo sabes que fue Grey?"

"Las noticias vuelan capitán y en cuanto escuché lo de las explosiones vine y te busque, pero llegué demasiado tarde y tuno no estabas. Fue después cuando supe lo que te había hecho tu hermano. Lo siento, debería haberte ayudado, igual que tu siempre has estado a mi lado."

"No pasa nada."

Los dos amigos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Jack no quería dejar solo a Ianto, no quería apartarse de su lado, pero si quería ayudarle, no podía quedarse eternamente junto a su cama, cuando podía ser más útil en otro lugar.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó el Doctor, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Torchwood.

"¿A que te refieres?" Jack sonrió, pocas veces había visto al Doctor teniendo problemas para decir algo o para preguntar una duda. Pero ahora no sabía como hacerlo, quería, pero le costaba reconocer que necesitaba ayuda.

"¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Ianto?" Jack abrió de par en par los ojos, de todo lo que se hubiera imaginado que podía haberle preguntado el Doctor, no había contado con eso.

"No lo se, simplemente pasó. Un día era un compañero con el que me acostaba de vez en cuando y cuando me fui contigo, cuando estuve alejado de él un tiempo, ese año que él no recuerda, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y me di cuenta que nunca debía haberle dejado."

Jack había dejado de prestar atención al Doctor, su mente estaba mucho más lejos de lo que nadie podía imaginar. Recordar los horribles días en los que en su interior, había rezado porque todo fuera un sueño, por poder regresar con Ianto y decirle lo que realmente pensaba, era algo que había guardado en su interior desde entonces y ni siquiera el propio Ianto tenía ni idea de ello.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? Si no te conociera diría que tienes dudas y yo pensaba que tenías muy claro lo que sentías." El Doctor se quedó mirando a Jack y los dos sonrieron. Eran necesarias tan pocas palabras entre ellos dos, que parecía que se conocieran desde hacía siglos.

"Eso es lo malo, que estoy seguro y no se si es lo correcto. No quiero hacerle daño y al final se que acabaré sufriendo yo. Ella se irá, morirá y yo, me volveré a quedar solo. Tal vez sea mejor seguir ahora así. Supongo que tu me entiendes."

Finalmente llegaron a la gran sala principal de Torchwood, donde estaban los demás, pero antes de entrar Jack le contestó. "Ianto y yo nos vamos a casar y vivimos juntos desde hace un tiempo." El Doctor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó sin palabras. justo cuando más creía que conocía a Jack, le daba la gran sorpresa.

"Entonces estás realmente enamorado. ¿Ianto sabe lo tuyo?"

"¿Qué no puedo morir? Desde hace mucho tiempo. Al principio lo paso mal con eso, no paraba de preguntarme si le querría siempre, si no me buscaría a alguien más joven cuando fuera anciano. Al final logré convencerle y aceptó casarse conmigo."

"No te da miedo sufrir dentro de ochenta años."

"Tu lo has dicho, serán ochenta años. ¿No crees que merece la pena vivir ahora mientras somos felices? Gente como tu y yo, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para lamentarnos y ahora tenemos gente que nos hace felices." Jack miró a la sala. No se podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su equipo.

Gwen estaba al mando en ese momento, estaba dando órdenes a todo el mundo y todos los allí presentes le estaban haciendo caso. Rhys miraba a su mujer, encandilado, como siempre por haber encontrado una mujer tan maravillosa con la que compartir su vida. Sam estaba mirando en un ordenador, seguramente buscando el rastro de la criatura que estaba dentro de Ianto y el capitán John Hart aprovechaba el rato para probar una de las armas de Jack.

"Doctor, yo que tu me daría prisa en decidirme y decirle algo a Rose o puede que acabes lamentando de verdad no haberlo hecho antes." Antes de que el Doctor le preguntara de que estaba hablando, Jack señaló en la dirección que estaba Rose, pero la chica no estaba sola, pues Dean Winchester estaba cerca de ella, haciendo lo que mejor se le daba después de cazar demonios.

- o -

En cuanto salieron de la TARDIS, Dean puso el ojo en Rose. La chica le parecía realmente atractiva. No era su tipo de mujer de primeras, pero le gustaban las chicas que decidían dejar su vida monótona para comenzar a descubrir la aventura de su vida. Y esa sin duda alguna era Rose.

Al principio, Dean creyó que había algo más que buena amistad entre el Doctor y ella, pero al ver que él no marcaba el territorio y no hacía nada que pareciera romántico de buenas a primeras, Dean llegó a la conclusión de que Rose y el Doctor no estaban juntos.

"¿Tu eres Rose verdad?" Dean se acercó a la chica y le dio la mano para saludarla. Sonrió de la mejor forma y más sensual que conocía y ella respondió con otra cálida sonrisa, que todavía atrajo más la atención de Dean.

"Y tu eres uno de los nuevos miembros de Torchwood aquí en Cardiff ¿verdad? ¿Cual es tu especialidad, informática, medicina…?

"Cazar demonios y otras criaturas sobrenaturales." Rose volvió a sonreír, visiblemente interesada en lo que el joven cazador le estaba contando. "Es una cosa de familia, ya sabes, mi padre lo hacía, incluso mis abuelos y mi madre. Ahora estamos solos mi hermano y yo."

"Oh lo siento. No quiero ni pensar en perder a mi madre." Rose puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean. "¿Y que os ha traído por aquí?"

"Una taza de café y te lo cuento." Rose aceptó, pero antes buscó con la mirada al Doctor. No lo encontró por ninguna parte por lo que supuso que estaría con Jack, poniéndose al día del motivo por el que le había llamado al capitán.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Los casos siempre eran importantes para el Doctor y si involucraban a alguien cercano entonces se volcaba al cien por cien, por lo que todo lo demás desaparecía. Incluso ella. ¿Es que nunca iba a ser capaz de demostrar que sentía algo por ella?

No esperaba que le dijera un "te quiero" así sin más. Pero después de haber estado a punto de perderla en más de una ocasión Rose esperaba algo más romántico por parte del Doctor, algo que le ayudara a dar el siguiente paso a Rose.

Entonces tuvo la oportunidad. Aquel muchacho, Dean Winchester, era muy atractivo, uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida y aunque no estaba muy contenta por usarlo de esa forma, estaba dispuesta a darle celos al Doctor, coquetear con aquel extraño, con la esperanza de sacar algún sentimiento del Doctor.

"Un café estaría bien ¿y que tal salir a cenar esta noche?" Rose se apartó el cabello del rostro, mientras Jack y el Doctor miraban desde la otra esquina sin oír lo que estaba diciendo.

"Doctor, creo que tienes un problema. Si quieres puedo hablar con Dean y decirle…" Los dos hombres se quedaron callados al ver a Dean, de una forma que casi podía pasar por inocente, apartar un mechón del cuello de Rose y colocarlo en su sitio. Jack se echó a reír, mirando al Doctor.

El rostro del Doctor estaba cambiando por momentos y la primera expresión de duda e incertidumbre, fue dejando paso a un cierto enfado retenido bajo la idea de que Rose era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, porque al fin y al cabo él no el había dicho nada.

"Dean es increíble, primero me besó a mi, no creo que fuera completamente esa criatura, la que lo poseía, la que se lanzó a por mi." La modestia no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Jack. sonrió recordando ese beso, había sido doloroso, pero decir que no le había gustado sería mentir. "Y ahora lo intenta con Rose. Al menos tengo que reconocerle que tiene buen gusto." Al mirar al Doctor, creyó que le iba a atacar con el destornillador sónico que llevaba en la mano por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía. "Lo siento, pero es la verdad."

Entonces el Doctor, enfocó el destornillador hacia Dean y lo puso en marcha. El teléfono del cazador comenzó a sonar y este lo cogió. "¿Quién le está llamando?" Preguntó el capitán que se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Los dos hombres vieron a Dean poner una expresión extraña mientras hablaba y como poco a poco Rose iba perdiendo interés en él.

"No lo se, bueno si, creo que es un número de New York ¿o es New New York? Bueno es igual." Concluyó triunfante al ver que Rose se despedía de él y dejaba apartado el café.

"Eso es jugar sucio Doctor, no sabía que pudieras ser tan malvado." El Doctor miró a Jack, mostrando la expresión y la sonrisa más malvada que pudo y entonces el capitán rió con fuerza.

"No soy alguien posesivo pero no me gusta que se interpongan en mi camino cuando quiero conseguir algo."


	11. Chapter 11

"¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará?" A Jack le costaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pues si miraba a Ianto y se perdía en su mirada de cachorrillo abandonado, todo lo demás dejaba de existir y tan sólo quedaba sitio para la tristeza por el sufrimiento de su prometido.

El capitán tomó la mano de su compañero y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras el Doctor le colocaba el pequeño aparato, justo detrás de la oreja. Ianto sintió el pinchazo pero estaba tranquilo, siempre se sentía así cuando Jack estaba a su lado, cuando le protegía incluso sin decir nada, cuando simplemente, como en esa ocasión, se sentaba a su lado y se quedaba allí, mirándole en silencio, masajeando su espalda tensa y susurrándole de vez en cuando al oído que todo iba a salir bien.

"Confío en el Doctor, siempre… normalmente sabe lo que hace y pondría la mano en el fuego por él." El joven agente comenzó a sentir el dolor, a sufrir por aquellos pinchazos continuos y repetidos que el aparatito estaba provocándole gimió sin poder remediarlo a causa del malestar y se apoyó sobre el pecho del capitán.. "Lo se, lo se, pero ¿confías en mi verdad?"

"Ya sabes que si." Dijo Ianto con apenas un hilo de voz."

"¿Es seguro?" Había preguntado Jack al Doctor cuando este le había contado, lo que para el capitán era un idea demasiado arriesgada. "No me puedes decir que va a funcionar con Ianto porque te funcionó con un alienígena que ni siquiera era humano. Necesito pruebas, que me asegures que Ianto está a salvo con ese dispositivo."

El Doctor se quitó las gafas y miró a Jack. Después de tanto tiempo, sabía que no podía mentir a su amigo, no tenía sentido hacerle las cosas más fáciles para que no sufriera. El capitán era una de las personas más fuertes que el Doctor hubiera visto nunca y no se merecía que le tratara bien sólo porque le diera pena.

"No te puedo asegurar que Ianto esté bien o que no tenga ningún efecto negativo en él." El capitán levantó las cejas dispuesto a reprocharle que le estuviera proponiendo algo tan peligroso, pero el Doctor continuó hablando. "Pero si te puedo decir que la criatura que está dentro de Ianto sabe sus debilidades, por el mismo motivo que dejó a Dean. Ianto necesita ser amado, no es una persona independiente, necesita alguien que le proteja y alguien a cuidar. Por eso esa cosa no se va a ir de su cuerpo, porque mientras esté en Ianto estará cerca de ti y podrá alimentarse de tu energía sin ningún problema."

"Si quiero recuperar a Ianto tengo que verle sufrir para que esa cosa salga de su cuerpo. Si no te conociera pensaría que quieres destrozarme." El Doctor miró a Jack, no recordaba haberle escuchado nunca hablar en un tono tan triste y desamparado como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. "Acabo de pedirle que se case conmigo, le he regalado un cachorro; hay una niña, un bebé todavía y pensaba… Pero me dices que primero tengo que dejar que arriesgue su vida para que un maldito alien le deje en paz."

"Lo siento, pero hacerle daño a la criatura, hacer que su _hogar_ sea un sitio menos acogedor es la única forma de hacerle salir." El Doctor entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Jack, pues si él tuviera que hacerle algo parecido a Rose, no estaba seguro de poder tener tanta entereza como el capitán.

Jack se dejó caer sobre su silla y suspiró con fuerza. Desde que estaban juntos como una pareja de verdad, desde que el capitán había decidido pasar los siguientes ochenta años al lado de Ianto, le prometió ser completamente sincero con él. Por mucho que fueran partes oscuras de su vida, por mucho que le doliera contarlo, Jack le había dicho todo lo que el resto del mundo no sabía sobre si mismo a Ianto.

"No puedo decirle la verdad. No puedo decirle que va a pasarlo mal, que va a doler y que tiene que resistir hasta que esa cosa se marche de su cuerpo, suponiendo, claro está, que el dolor le haga marcharse."

"No tienes porque mentirle. No hace falta que le digas todo." Jack lo miró sorprendido, sonaba tan fácil cuando lo decía el Doctor, tanto tiempo acostumbrado a esconder su nombre, su verdadera identidad, todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y su pasado; le había convertido en un hombre capaz de darlo todo por sus seres queridos y por sus amigos, pero completamente hermético en lo que se refería a si mismo. "Ianto tan sólo te quiere a su lado, cuando la peor parte comience no hará preguntas y tu podrás cuidar de él como siempre haces."

- o -

El Doctor dejó la habitación era el momento de darles intimidad. Jack se tumbó en la cama y Ianto apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del capitán, que con mucho cuidado y movimientos lentos dejó caer una manta sobre el cuerpo de ambos.

"No le gusta, esto no le gusta." Dijo Ianto entre gemidos de dolor. "No se lo reprocho." Se detuvo para coger aire, mientras apretaba la mano de Jack. "Por lo menos mientras le duele me deja ser yo mismo y te puedo decir, siendo al cien por cien yo, que te quiero." Se movió con lentitud, arrastrándose hasta poder mirar a Jack a los ojos.

El capitán lo abrazó y lo aupó para ayudarle. Sin que Ianto dijera nada, Jack le besó con la mayor ternura posible. Se sentía tan culpable por el dolor que estaba sufriendo su compañero que no se sentía con fuerzas de decir nada; pues tan sólo quería quedarse ahí, acunando en sus brazos a Ianto y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el plan del Doctor funcionara de verdad.

- o -

Cuando el Doctor salió de la habitación, se quedó un momento en la pasarela alta de la base y miró a su alrededor. Buscó a Rose por todas partes, pero no la vio. "Eh Sam, ¿has visto a Rose?"

"Claro me pidió que te dijera que no la esperaras levantado en la TARDIS, que seguramente volvería bastante tarde." Sam continuó ajustando la dos armas que tenía encima de la mesa, limpiándolas a conciencia, sin prestar demasiada atención al Doctor.

Si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta que se había puesto tenso y si lo conociera mejor le habría chocado que se había quedado callado y que se había marchado sin decir absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, el joven cazador, estaba demasiado preocupado en su trabajo de ese momento y no vio al Doctor desaparecer en el interior de la TARDIS.

El espacio de su nave parecía todavía más grande ahora que no estaba Rose allí, que no le escuchaba hablar o que no escuchaba como se reía alegremente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Ahora se sorprendía de que la chica hubiera encontrado a otra persona que la veía como ella quería, como una mujer joven y atractiva. Tal vez, después de todo el Doctor ya había perdido su momento.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la puerta de la TARDIS al abrirse. "Hola." Dijo con un tono casi musical Rose. "Pensaba que ya estarías durmiendo, al final se nos ha hecho bastante tarde."

"¿A ti y a quien más?" Dijo el Doctor con total seriedad.

"Ah si perdona no te lo había dicho, todo pasó tan de repente. Estuve con Dean, es un tío encantador y atento y es realmente guapo."

"Entonces veo que te lo has pasado bien." El Doctor había comenzado a deambular por el cuadro de mandos de la TARDIS y parecía que apenas prestaba atención a lo que Rose le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, sus palabras dolían más de lo que ella se podía imaginar.

"Si has estado muy bien, tal vez un día de estos volvamos a repetirlo."

"Bien, me parece genial. Sólo le veo una pega a tu cita de esta noche." El Doctor se la quedó mirando por encima de las gafas y Rose sintió que sus ojos castaños le atravesaban el corazón debido a su fuerza y dureza, debido a que parecían estar hechos de un terrible fuego.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me he perdido algo?" Rose esperaba escuchar las palabras mágicas saliendo de la boca del Doctor, algo así como, yo te quiero y no tienes porque perder el tiempo con él. Pero en lugar de eso, lo que dijo el Doctor fue bastante diferente.

"Jack."

"¿Jack que?"

"Jack lo está pasando mal. Ianto está sufriendo y tu estabas una cita." Las palabras del Doctor hicieron el mismo camino que sus ojos y se clavaron en su corazón. "Ahora nos necesita más que nunca a su lado, no lo reconocerá, ni dirá que está echo polvo, pero si vieras su mirada…"

"Yo, no se que decir." Rose se sentía fatal, ella que no hacía más que pensar en la mejor forma de conquistar al Doctor, había estado tan obcecada con eso, que no se había dado cuenta que había algo más a su alrededor.

"Y por cierto. Dean no te pega, tu necesitas algo más…"

"¿De otro mundo quizá? ¿alguien más cercano a mi?"

"Yo iba a decir algo más serio, pero creo que eso también valdría." Rose comenzó a sonreír, pero en ese justo momento el aparato que llevaba en la mano comenzó a pitar. "Lo tengo. ¡Sam!"

El Doctor salió corriendo de la TARDIS y fue hasta el cazador. "¿Tienes la fuente?"

"No se si es la fuente pero eso otra de esas cosas"

"Entonces habrá que decírselo a Jack." El Doctor detuvo a Sam con una mano en su hombro. "Vale, avisaré a mi hermano y nos pondremos en marcha, dinos las coordenadas para localizar a esa cosa."

"¿Alguien ha dicho que vamos de marcha?" John Hart apareció de la nada, sonriente y tan prepotente como siempre. "¿Desde cuando se hacen planes por aquí sin el conocimiento de Jack?" Nadie dijo nada, tan sólo el Doctor levantó la mirada hacia el despacho de su amigo, no era el mejor momento para hacer bromas.

"Hemos encontrado a otra de las criaturas y vamos a por ella." Le aclaró Sam. "Pero lo haremos a nuestro modo. Dean y yo somos un equipo y tu acabas de llegar."

"¿Sabes joven Winchester? Cada vez hablas más como Jack, el perfecto líder de grupo, con las órdenes adecuadas en los momentos adecuados. El hombre perfecto, como él. Seguro que te adaptarías muy bien a trabajar por aquí."

"Deja de hablar así de Jack, no se lo merece." Incluso el Doctor se sorprendió a si mismo por decir algo así, pero era justo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Dean apareció en ese momento y Sam le arrojó su arma, que su hermano cogió con agilidad. Vio a Rose aparecer en la puerta de la TARDIS y le sonrió, aunque cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa vio algo extraño, como una especie tristeza o sentimiento de culpa. Pero no dijo nada, había otras cosas que hacer y ayudar a Jack a salvar a su novio era bastante importante en ese momento.

Los dos hermanos, seguidos de John salieron de Torchwood con las indicaciones del Doctor mientras este se quedó allí, pensando en Jack y en lo muy enamorado que estaba de Ianto. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto reconocer que sentía lo mismo por Rose? ¿Tenía que enterarse que estaba con otra persona, que se interesaba por otro hombre para que el hiciera algo?

El Doctor no era un cobarde, pero en lo que respectaba a las relaciones personales, no se sentía muy cómodo expresando sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta que había sido un completo estúpido por haber estado a punto de dejar marchar a la mujer de la que estaba completamente enamorado.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack se quedó parado en la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la cama. Sonrió de una forma que otras personas podrían considerar absurda o incluso bobalicona. Ianto estaba en la cama, apenas medio tapado por la sábana. Llevaba durmiendo muchas horas, más de las que Jack podía creer posible. Entonces, se removió y a Jack le recordó a un pequeño gatito despertándose.

El capitán entró en el dormitorio, que hasta hace un tiempo había sido tan sólo suyo y que ahora compartía con su joven compañero. Se sentó en la cama, pero se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo mirándole, feliz y agradecido por poder ver eso. Esperó tranquilamente, no quería molestarle hasta que estuviera completamente despierto.

Entonces Ianto abrió por fin los ojos, se acomodó en la cama y se estremeció al notar un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Jack alargó la mano y le cubrió con la sábana, pero el joven agente, agarró su mano y tiró de él.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, Jack se dejó llevar, Ianto estiró más de él y un momento más tarde Jack se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó. "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" Le besó en la mejilla, mientras Ianto juntaba su cuerpo con el del capitán.

"No se." Le contestó Ianto. "Podríamos ir de caza, hace días que no lo hacemos." Se hizo un ovillo tan pequeño que apenas se notaba contra el cuerpo del capitán. "O si no a lo mejor hay alguna nave o algo…"

"No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir tu y yo solos." Volvió a besarle. "Podíamos quedarnos aquí, pedir una pizza o comida china, luego podemos ver una película y más tarde…" Se colocó sobre Ianto con un movimiento rápido y cuando Ianto ya no pudo moverse comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ianto se rió e intentó liberarse del gran cuerpo del capitán pero no lo consiguió y terminó por resignarse.

"Vale, creo que me gusta la opción de la comida china y película, aunque después de lo que acabas de hacer, capitán Harkness, creo que me merezco una compensación." Se incorporó e intentó atrapar los labios del capitán, que lo miraba con una expresión entre divertida y apasionada.

"Esta noche seré todo tuyo." Le dijo al oído y un momento más tarde le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja hasta hacerle suspirar. "Creo que puedo enseñarte un par de cosas que todavía no te había dicho." Terminó por decir con una sonrisilla pícara.

- o -

"Jack." La voz apagada y derrotada de Ianto le devolvió a la realidad.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, apenas recordaba cuando había ocurrido ese momento, cuanto hacía que estaban tan tranquilos, que podían pasar unos minutos a solas, sin preocuparse del siguiente alienígena que quisiera conquistar la tierra o alguno de sus cuerpos.

Mirar ahora a Ianto le hacía sentir fatal, culpable incluso por el estado de su joven amante. _"Si lo hubiera visto antes, si me hubiera dado cuenta desde un primer momento que esa cosa había pasado a su cuerpo, las cosas no estarían tan mal ahora."_ Se repetía una y otra vez el capitán, pero se había prometido no decirle nada a Ianto, pueus preocuparle y hacerle sentir mal, era lo último que quería en su estado.

"Jack." Por fin, el capitán miró a los ojos a su compañero; unos ojos sin fuerzas, asustados, temerosos de lo que podía pasar sin esa criatura conseguía tener todo el control de su cuerpo.

"Estoy aquí." Le besó en la frente, repleta de gotitas de sudor. Debía tener fiebre, aunque eso podía ser algo bueno, si Ianto estaba luchando contra aquello como si de una enfermedad se tratara. "Tu descansa." Apretó con fuerza su cuerpo; apenas tenía palabras para decirle lo que realmente sentía por él, por lo que intentó demostrarlo con el contacto firme y todo lo sereno que pudo, de su cuerpo.

"No quiero descansar Jack, ahora no. Ahora soy yo mismo, la criatura está débil por culpa de lo que me ha dado el Doctor y me deja hablarte estando seguro de que soy yo el que hablo." Sonrió con dificultad pues el dolor en su cuerpo estaba acercándose a ser imposible de soportar.

"Ianto, no hace falta que lo hagas, no es necesario que te agotes de esa forma para estar conmigo. ¿Tengo que recordarte que no duermo y que puedo estar mirándote dormir a ti durante horas?"

Jack no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto rato en la cama, tan sólo lo hacía cuando necesita pensar y hasta ese momento no lo había hecho teniendo a nadie durmiendo sobre su pecho, a alguien que necesitaba tenerlo a su lado para sentirse protegido.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" Ianto consiguió detener el temblor de su mano apretándola con fuerza, aunque no pudo evitar que el capitán se enterara, pese a que no dijo nada al respecto. Jack asintió, mientras le besó en la mejilla. "Se que te he dicho más de una vez que te quiero, pero tal vez esta sea la última."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener un grito, pues la criatura parecía estar castigándole por el daño que le estaba infringiendo al no darle de comer o con la cura del Doctor.

"Ianto… no digas eso, no es la última vez y desde luego espero que me lo digas la próxima vez que estemos acostados en esta misma cama porque acabemos de echar el mejor polvo de nuestras vidas."

Ianto elevo lo mano hasta la mejilla del capitán, cualquier contacto con él, le hacía sentir bien. "El caso es que necesito decirte algo, por si la próxima vez que hablo no soy completamente yo el que lo hago."

"¿Sabes lo que te digo? que no quiero saberlo, que no quiero que me lo digas hasta que puedas mantenerte de pie y decírmelo, sin que te asalte el dolor en alguna parte de tu cuerpo."

Jack se había dado cuenta, Ianto había puesto todo su empeño en que el capitán no se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando y resultaba que lo sabía perfectamente. Tenía ganas de llorar, le temblaban los labios por la fuerza que estaba gastando para no hacerlo y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no mostrar las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus enrojecidos ojos.

"Entonces ¿puedo proponerte algo?" sonrió de nuevo y pese a que actuar no era una de sus mejores habilidades, consiguió parecer mucho más tranquilo de lo que realmente estaba, tanto que incluso atrajo la curiosidad del capitán. "Si salgo de esta, vale, cuando salga de esta, iremos a cenar." Jack asintió mientras le escuchaba. "Y cuando nos traigan los postres te pediré que demos el siguiente paso."

Jack lo miró sorprendido. Sabía muy bien lo que Ianto esperaba del futuro, lo conocía a la perfección como para saber que su compañero quería estabilidad en la pareja, tener una familia, quería lo que cualquier ser humano, incluido Jack, pese a que no lo decía abiertamente, quería.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que Ianto se atreviera a decirle eso, siempre se había visto a si mismo arrodillándose delante de su compañero y pidiéndole que vivieran juntos, o llegado el caso, que se casara con él.

"No me mires así, no es tan raro." Ianto protestó por el fuerte dolor en las costillas, como si la criatura que tuviera en su cuerpo, le estuviera dando terribles patadas. Al notar el movimiento de su compañero, Jack lo abrazó con más fuerza, pero se mantuvo en silencio, aunque no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo más aguantaría sin decir nada. "Quiero… quiero vivir contigo de verdad." Se mordió el labio al notar la presión en su pecho, pero intentó seguir adelante, aquella cosa no le iba a estropear el momento más importante de su vida. "Quiero decirles a todos que estamos juntos, como una pareja normal, que tu y yo."

Pero no pudo aguantarlo más y desesperado y totalmente derrotado gritó con fuerza, contorsionó el cuerpo, agarró la sábana con una mano y con la otra la mano de Jack. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño y deseaba soltarle, pero no podía hacerlo. Jack por su parte, no protestó ni tan siquiera un poco.

Simplemente lo agarró con el otro brazo y lo tumbó en la cama. "Ianto mírame." El muchacho abrió los ojos, estaba conteniendo la respiración, pues en el momento en el que abriera la boca no podría evitar volver a gritar. "Ianto, puedes conseguirlo, lo que dio el Doctor puede acabar con esa cosa si tu quieres."

"No… puedo… duele mucho Jack. Quiere salir… desea volver a tomar el control y no puedo impedírselo." Ianto abrió de par en par los ojos.

"¿Qué, qué ocurre?" El capitán puso su mano, que había perdido toda su entereza sobre la mejilla de Ianto y esperó, aunque apenas aguantaba verlo sufrir tanto y no poder ayudarle.

"Tu me devolviste la vida cuando Lisa me mató…" Contuvo de nuevo la respiración, un nuevo dolor, que se deslizaba por su extremidades le dejó inmóvil durante un momento. "Creo que si vuelves a hacer… puede darme energía. No se lo como lo hiciste entonces, pero funcionó." Ianto trató de incorporarse, pero fue Jack quien tuvo que sostenerlo para que no volviera a caer a la cama.

"Ianto, no se lo que hice ese día." Dijo con total sinceridad el capitán. "Te ahí y pese a que estabas a punto de conseguir que nos mataran a todos, sabía que no podía dejarte ahí tirado sin hacer algo." Le acarició el rostro, que ya había perdido todo su color. "Pero no estoy seguro de poder volver a repetirlo."

La mano de Ianto que aferraba la de Jack, cayó en la cama y durante un momento el capitán creyó que su compañero había quedado inconsciente. Pero un instante más tarde, abrió los ojos, aunque apenas pudo mantenerlos así, más de unos pocos segundos.

"Te confío mi vida ahora, como lo he hecho desde que te conozco." La respiración se le hizo más entrecortada. "No soy tan fuerte como tu y se que en pocos minutos esa cosa habrá vuelto y me dominará otra vez, no podré luchar con ella en solitario."

Jack puso su mano sobre el pecho de Ianto, allí donde estaba su corazón, que ahora palpitaba muy lentamente. El capitán sabía que tenía que hacer algo y pronto, fuera a funcionar o no, pero algo al fin y al cabo.

Acercó sus labios a los de Ianto, aunque en un primer momento no encontró respuesta por su parte. Se temió lo peor, tenía su cuerpo entre sus brazos y ahora Ianto no se movía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas respiraba. Le dio dos pequeños besos sobre los labios, pero no paso nada.

"No me hagas esto, tienes que seguir luchando, se que lo que está haciendo esa criatura es un acto desesperado, porque sabe que está a punto de morir. Pero no le voy a dejar destruirte, no lo conseguirá, mientras me tengas aquí."

De nuevo, Jack llevó sus labios hasta los de Ianto y fue besándole con cuidado. Tarde no era una palabra que Jack aceptara con facilidad y menos cuando se trataba de haber llegado demasiado tarde. Por eso insistió, besando aquellos labios que todavía parecían inertes.

De repente, Ianto volvió en si con un intenso suspiro y Jack pudo apoderarse de su boca. no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho la otra vez para recuperarle, pero sabía que lo había hecho con amor, tal vez incluso, entonces menos que ahora. Sintió la fuerza de si interior llegando hasta su boca y de ahí notó, al menos en su cabeza, como pasaba al cuerpo de Ianto.

Los dos cuerpos se entrelazaron en un apasionado beso, Jack abrazó el cuerpo de Ianto de tal forma que era él completamente él que lo mantenía, entre sus brazos e impedía que se desvaneciera sobre la cama y por más que notaba la fuerza de la criatura haciendo fuera para separarlos, Jack había tomado la decisión de no dejar a Ianto, ni ahora, ni nunca.

- o -

"¿Dónde narices se ha metido ese maldito capitán Hart? Te dije que no fue buena idea traerlo con nosotros, somos buenos siendo dos, no hace falta meter a nadie más en la familia Sammy."

Sam miró a su alrededor mientras escuchaba a su hermano. "Lo se, pero no quería que se quedara por la base. ¿Te has dado cuenta como mira a Jack? Le desea y creo que aprovecharía cualquier momento para abalanzarse sobre él."

Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que Dean no estaba con, que estaba sólo en la calle. Miró el pequeño aparato que llevaba en la mano y que le había prestado el Doctor. Allí podía ver la presencia de vida alienígena a su alrededor y justo en ese momento se puso en marcha.

"Te vamos a pillar y te vamos a echar de este planeta con una patada bien fuerte." Sam siguió la señal, mientras pensaba donde se podía haber metido su hermano. Quería llamarle, pero desde luego no quería llamar la atención de la criatura que estaban buscando y que sin ninguna duda, podría ayudar a salvar a Ianto.

Escuchó una voz. "Lo se." Pero era demasiado humana. "No lo hagas." Dijo de nuevo y Sam se dio cuenta que provenía del mismo sitio que la señal. La siguió sin hacer ruido, pero al encontrar aquella imagen se quedó paralizado.

Dean estaba contra la pared y John tenía rodeada su cintura con fuerza. Le tenía atrapado, pero Dean no parecía estar a disgusto. La forma en la que el capitán le estaba besando tampoco parecía molestarle mucho.


	13. Chapter 13

"Vamos Ianto, despierta, que vamos a llegar tarde." Jack se tumbó junto a su compañero, le abrazó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que Ianto comenzó a moverse y reír.

"¿Tarde a donde?"

"¿Cómo que a donde? Hemos quedado dentro de dos horas con Gwen y Rhys para celebrar los dos años. Creía que hoy sería un día importante para ti." Le besó en la mejilla a su compañero y esperó a que abriera por fin los ojos.

Ianto se lo quedó mirando, pero algo le parecía extraño, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero algo no andaba del todo bien en el capitán, tal vez fuera su mirada, algo más brillante de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verlo, o la forma en la que le acariciaba la espalda, no recordaba haberle sentido su contacto de esa manera.

"Ianto ¿te encuentras bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma."

"Si, estoy bien, es sólo que, no se… ¿Dos años? ¿Qué tenemos que celebrar desde hace tanto tiempo?" Jack se echó a reír, pero su compañero se quedó callado, simplemente mirándolo en silencio, sintiéndose como un completo estúpido, por no saber que era tan importante aquel día.

"Tu, yo, llevamos dos años juntos. ¿No recuerdas esa cita después de volver de mi estancia con el Doctor? Luego me lo dijiste, dijiste que era nuestra primera cita oficial… Ianto, estás empezando a asustarme, ¿de verdad que no te acuerdas de algo así?"

"Yo…" Ianto volvió la cabeza y la ocultó contra la almohada. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Llevaban dos años juntos y se le había olvidado? ¿Había conseguido realmente al hombre al que amaba y no se acordaba? "Jack dime que anoche estuvimos en una cacería y me di un golpe en la cabeza." Ianto comenzó a temblar, Jack rodeó su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera así consiguió sentirse mejor. Aquello si que era realmente raro y difícil de creer.

"Ianto, cariño, se que han sido unos días difíciles con todo lo del ataque de los Weevils en la ciudad y bueno," Jack tomó la mano de Ianto y la estiró, rozó con sus dedos el brazo de su compañero allí donde estaba una venda bastante extensa. "Anoche te mordió uno, pensamos que no era nada, no es la primera vez que lo he visto, pero luego vino la fiebre y empecé a asustarme."

"Vale, ya está bien, Jack, dime que demonios está pasando aquí, porque tanto me acuerdo de eso." Ianto se incorporó en la cama y separó su mano de Jack, pero este la volvió a coger. "¿Eso que quiere decir, que estoy infectado con algún tipo de enfermedad Weevil o algo así?"

"_Estoy aquí, Ianto, se que puedes luchar. Te he visto en situaciones peores y hemos salido de ellas." _Ianto se quedó bloqueado al comenzar a escuchar la segunda voz de Jack.

Miró al capitán, pero este no se inmutó, no había escuchado la voz. "Lo siento, debería haberme tomado más en serio la fiebre y que te quedaras dormido mientras te estaba haciendo eso anoche." Jack sonrió con picardía, pero Ianto no lo hizo en respuesta.

"_Vamos Ianto, lo puedes hacer, ¿crees que te voy a dejar tirado aquí sin sacarte esa cosa de tu cuerpo? No, mi niño." _ Ianto sintió el aliento de Jack sobre su cuello, pero al darse la vuelta no había nadie allí. Una mano invisible se colocó sobre la suya, miró su palma y notó el calor, los dedos entrelazándose con los suyos y el calor del cuerpo del capitán junto a él. _"Quieres que demos el siguiente paso. Claro, si quieres, contaremos esta noche como nuestra primera cita, pero para eso, tienes que volver conmigo."_

"¿Primera cita?" Dijo Ianto en voz alta. Entonces miró a Jack, que no se había movido de su lado. Pero algo había cambiado en él; una sombra extraña se había colocado sobre sus ojos, tan ennegrecida que no le permitía ver los ojos azules del capitán y su mano que se colocó sobre su hombro, le producía un terrible frío que no le gustaba nada.

Intentó apartarse, liberarse de su contacto, pero el fue imposible. "Ianto, mi amor ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"¿Mi amor? Nunca me has llamado así, siempre has dicho que no te gustaban las convencionalidades de las parejas. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, quien eres tu y que has hecho con Jack?"

El capitán sonrió, pero de una forma tan sombría que Ianto estaba seguro que Jack no lo haría nunca. "_Se ha movido, Doctor, Ianto se ha movido." _Ianto dio un respingo en la cama, pensando que se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

"¿Jack?"

"Lo siento, muchacho pero el capitán no puede oírte, como mucho te verá moverte." Dijo el otro capitán. "Vale me has pillado, creía que sabía lo que querías de Jack y que podía dártelo para que te quedaras conmigo."

"¿Cómo dices?" Con un gran esfuerzo, Ianto consiguió arrastrarse, fuera del alcance del otro Jack. estaba confuso, aterrado incluso; perdido en un mundo que al mirar a su alrededor, no reconoció, una habitación que no era la de su dormitorio y tampoco el de Jack. "¿Dónde estamos? Quiero volver, ¿Dónde está Jack?"

"Ianto," Jack le rozó la cara con la mano, fría como el hielo, sintió unas uñas sobresaliendo como su se tratara de garras y la otra mano la colocó sobre el corazón del joven agente. "Puedo hacerte mucho más feliz que Jack, puedo ser el amor de tu vida si me dejas estar a tu lado. Podemos ser felices." Jack se acercó a él y colocó sus fríos labios sobre los de Ianto, pero este apartó rápidamente, hasta dar con la cabeza contra la pared.

"_Jack, tienes miedo de perderle, temes hacerle daño y es normal, pero debes hacerlo por él. Ya le salvaste una vez, le devolviste la vida, ¿No crees que ahora puedes ser su luz y traerlo de vuelta?"_

"_Doctor…"_

"_El te quiere y tu estás enamorado de él. ¿Cuántas veces has dado tu vida por él? Dile lo que sientes, demuéstraselo."_

La habitación en la que estaba Ianto se volvió completamente negra, y ante él tan sólo quedó Jack. se acercó tanto a Ianto que por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, el agente no hubiera podido escapar.

"Jack quiere ayudarte. A buenas horas. ¿Cuántas veces te ha dejado tirado? Te abandonó ¿verdad? Pues yo te prometo quedarme siempre contigo quererte y adorarte como el primer día. Nada podría separarnos." Era tan parecido a Jack, su forma de hablar tan similar y además diciendo las palabras que Ianto siempre había esperado que el capitán le dijera, que por un momento sintió que las fuerzas le fallaran.

"No quiero sufrir más, estoy cansado." Sentía que corazón le dolía, que el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones, apenas podía mover los brazos y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Lo se, ¿Crees que no te conozco? Jack apenas se ha fijado en ti en todo este tiempo. ¿Sabe lo que esperas de él en el futuro? ¿Sabe que quieres una vida perfecta y que algún día querrás una familia? Yo si, porque vivo dentro de ti y si me dejas, puedo cuidar de ti mucho mejor que él, puedo darte al capitán que tu necesitas."

"_Ianto por favor, no dejes de luchar, se que estás cansado, llevas muchos días con esa cosa dentro y sólo quieres que termine ya. Yo también, porque quiero ver tus ojos azuels otra vez, quiero verte sonreír y que me digas que mi traje necesita una limpieza, quiero ir al cine contigo y quiero decirte…"_

"_Dilo Jack, él te está oyendo y si hay algo que necesite, es escucharte decirlo."_

El capitán sonaba tan asustado en su cabeza, Ianto no recordaba haberle escuchado nunca hablar así. Esa voz de Jack, le daba ganas de llorar, ganas de decirle que estaba allí, que quería volver con él, abrazarle y dejar que se desahogar en sus brazos. Tenía tan poco que ver con el hombre que tenía delante, tan falto de sentimiento, que tan solo tenía en común con el capitán, el físico, sólo que este era mucho más siniestro.

"_Ianto, vuelve conmigo, sabes muy bien que no puedo seguir sin ti. Siempre has creído que no eras más que un amante más, pero no es así, Ianto. Yo te necesito, porque… Ianto te quiero."_

"Puedo decirte que te quiero las veces que quieras, puedo regalarte lo que más te guste y puedo hacerte muy feliz."

Escuchar al mismo tiempo las dos voces del capitán no le estaba dando más que dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba pensar, aunque poco a poco se notaba más débil. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

"¿Por qué me contrataste en un principio Jack?" Dijo por fin Ianto, tratando de relajar su mente. "Vamos Jack, dímelo."

"Tu lo sabes muy bien Ianto." Jack se acercó a él, rodeó su cintura con la mano, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Ianto. "Sabía que podía confiar en ti, vi que eras el mejor y que nunca te alejarías de mi lado."

Ianto sonrió y levantó la mirado hacia Jack; con un movimiento rápido y cortante, separó al capitán de él y se arrodilló en la cama, a pesar de lo débil que se sentía sin saber todavía muy bien porque.

"Casi lo has conseguido." Diferentes escenas empezaron a recorrer la mente de Ianto, Jack fue el primero en aparecer, debajo de él riéndose tras el enfrentamiento con el pterodáctilo, las veces que habían estado cenando juntos en algún restaurante, los ojos azules de Jack sobre él diciéndole todo lo que sentía por él sin usar las palabras. "Pero no eres él."

"Tienes razón no soy él, pero te quiera dar una oportunidad de vivir, al menos en este mundo de tu mayor fantasía hecha realidad. Jack podría haber sido tuyo, en lugar de tener que sufrir siempre por saber que jamás se atreverá a decirte lo que siente por ti. Pero si no quieres ser feliz, entonces podemos acabar con esto muy rápido, porque a decir verdad, estoy hambriento."

Jack se lanzó sobre Ianto, con tanta violencia que este no pudo apartarse, lo empujó contra la pared y le cogió con fuerza del cuello.

"No lo hagas por favor." Dijo Ianto en un último esfuerzo, cuando apenas podía respirar ya.

"No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo va a ser un beso en el que te mate y después de todo, va ser Jack el que te bese ¿No te parece eso algo muy romántico?" El capitán apretó con más fuerza todavía el cuello de Ianto y cuando este quiso darse cuenta, le besó, apretó su boca con tanta fuerza que le hizo gemir.

- o -

El cuerpo de Ianto comenzó a agitarse con violencia en los brazos de Jack, sin que este pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Miró al Doctor, con la esperanza de que este supiera lo que podía hacer para salvarle la vida a su compañero.

"Lo hiciste una vez Jack, le devolviste la vida y ahora creías que te podía funcionar otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?"

Jack volvió la mirada otra vez a Ianto, que no dejaba de convulsionarse en sus brazos. "Creo que lo he empeorado, siempre creo tener el control sobre las peores situaciones y sin embargo, mira lo que consigo."

"Jack, ayúdame por favor." Dijo Ianto en un largo suspiró lleno de agonía.

"Él confía en ti y yo también, pese a lo que hice, pese a que te abandoné, siempre he confiado en ti." El Doctor puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y apretó con fuerza.

"Entonces fue diferente."

"Entonces deseabas salvarle la vida y ahora morirías por él, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo? ¿Recuperarle, mirarle a los ojos y decirle que le quieres? Vamos Jack, no eres un cobarde, nunca lo has sido. Así que haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, bésale y tráelo de vuelta."

Jack dudó un momento. "Jack, yo…" Ianto no dijo nada más, los labios del capitán atraparon los suyos y no se lo permitieron.

Jack rodeó con fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero, seguro de esa manera, bajo ningún concepto lo perdería, no lo iba a dejar marchar por mucho que aquella cosa intentara robárselo por la fuerza. Entonces notó la energía recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo, subir hasta su boca y pasar al cuerpo de Ianto.

Se trataba de una fuerza invisible, algo que el Doctor tan sólo podía sentir en la punta de sus dedos. Sonrió y se frotó las manos al saber que Jack no había perdido la esperanza.

"¡Doctor!" Le llamó Rose alterada. "Es Sam dice que ha pasado alo y que necesita hablar con Jack, pero dadas las circunstancias."

"Pásame el teléfono. Sam, ¿Qué pasa, habéis encontrado más cosas de esas?"

"No, peor aún, hemos descubierto una criatura muy desagradable y creo que mi hermano está herido. Aunque no lo se, está… no se puede mover, se que está respirando pero… no se."

"Sam muchacho relájate y dime que es lo que ha pasado."

El silencio se apoderó de la línea un momento, antes de que el chico volviera hablar. "Dean estaba besando a John, es muy raro, porque Dean no… bueno yo creía que no le iban los tíos, pero entre Jack y John. Bueno el caso es que cuando los encontré, John soltó a mi hermano y le vi caer al suelo. John me dijo que si hacía algo Dean moriría, me apuntó con su arma y me dijo que le diera las llaves del coche. John se ha ido y Dean, no se lo que pasa, está como atrapado en su cuerpo, nunca había visto nada así."

"Yo si. Rose, prepara la TARDIS, Sam vamos a buscaros y vamos a tratar de salvar a tu hermano."

"¿Cómo que tratar?" Sam miró a Dean que continuaba en el suelo, como si de una roca dura se tratara, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirándole, pidiéndole ayuda sin que su hermano supiera lo que hacer. "Vamos Doctor dame algo más."

"Jack…" El Doctor tan sólo miró a su amigo un momento más, no había nada que pudiera decir, tal vez cuando regresaran de ayudar a los hermanos, Ianto estuviera muerto o en el mejor de los casos estaría descansando, pero ahora tan sólo Jack podía ayudarle de verdad, tan sólo ese, beso, esa energía, podía ayudarle a regresar y destruir a la criatura que tenía en su interior. "Buena suerte, Ianto tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado."

Terminó diciendo el Doctor, seguro de que Jack ni siquiera le había escuchado y salió corriendo hacia la TARDIS, si conocía bien el veneno que había puesto John Hart en Dean, el muchacho no tenía mucho más de una hora para salir adelante.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ianto. Ianto, vamos escucha mi voz, puedes hacerlo lo se. Te conozco y se que puedes luchar contra esto." La voz sonaba lejana, igual que ocurría con los teléfonos antiguos. Pero aún así, Ianto mantuvo la atención en ella. "Te he visto luchar contra criaturas increíbles, has salvado al mundo tantas veces que mucha gente debería adorarte." Sintió una mano tocándole el rostro, acariciándole la mejilla y besándole en los labios.

Se preguntó si se trataba de un sueño, la criatura era muy buena creando ilusiones que no existían en la realidad. Pero aquello parecía tan real, Jack sonaba tan auténtico, que no era posible que fuera una burda farsa. Su olor era el mismo, el tono de su voz era igual al que él tanto adoraba y la forma en la que sus cálidas manos el tocaban… tan sólo lo había sentido así con Jack. Era imposible que no fuera verdad.

"Ianto, creo que nunca te lo he dicho, al menos no sabiendo que me estuvieras escuchando. No se si me creerás si te digo que me daba vergüenza, pero es cierto. No soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y mucho menos cuando se trata de decirle a alguien…" De nuevo aquellas manos apresaron su cuerpo, de una forma tierna y dulce, se trataba de un movimiento suave, como el mar al llegar a la orilla en un día en calma. "Que le quiero."

El cerebro de Ianto conectó con la realidad en ese preciso momento. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le hacía falta escuchar las palabras mágicas; dos simples palabras, dos palabras que podían hacer que su mundo se hiciera realidad en un segundo, separarle lo que era verdad de lo que no, dos palabras que aquella criatura no había pronunciado por mucho que intentaba parecerse al capitán Jack Harkness.

"_No te dejes engañar, ahora te cuida y dice que te quiere, pero cuando vea a alguien que le guste, te dejará en mitad de la noche para acostarse con él. Te despertarás en mitad de la noche y no estará a tu lado. Le preguntarás donde estaba, pero él volverá a decirte lo mismo de siempre. NADA."_

Aquella era la voz más intensa que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida. Bloqueaba todos sus pensamientos, había acabado con todo su raciocino y cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza, desaparecía un momento más tarde.

Estaba confuso, apunto de gritar y sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar. No podía hacer nada, frente a un enemigo que estaba en su interior, al que no podía dejar de escuchar, al que no podía alejar. Si al menos Jack estuviera allí con él, si sintiera su mano, si pudiera percibir su respiración o el simple latido de su corazón. Entonces todo sería mucho más fácil.

De repente, se sentía raro, un momento antes sentía la energía desapareciendo de su cuerpo, el beso que la criatura le estaba dando, lo estaba matando, estaba acabando con él muy rápidamente, alimentándose de su fuerza vital, como si de un vampiro se tratara. Un instante más tarde, alguien le estaba besando, pero se trataba de una sensación completamente distinta. Ahora era una caricia, alguien le estaba cuidado, le estaba besando con un cariño y un mimo que parecía que hacía días que no recibía.

Jack, definitivamente era Jack, el que había puesto sus manos sobre él, el que le estaba hablando ahora al oído y que definitivamente le hacía sentir mejor. Le hacía sentir vivo, capaz de salir de aquel laberinto de tinieblas que la criatura había creado en su cabeza. La debilidad estaba ahí, pero también sentía la fuerza del capitán cruzando su cuerpo.

Le estaba besando, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos y le estaba besando intensamente, igual que lo hacía siempre, dejándole sin respiración, fuera del tiempo y el espacio, sin miedo y sin necesidad de querer nada más. Lo sabía, entre la oscuridad de su mente lo sentía y quería llegar hasta él.

"_¿Vas a caer otra vez en sus tretas? El maldito capitán Harkness siempre consigue lo quiere, sin preocuparse de la gente que acabe herida por sus acciones imprudentes. Él siempre gana, pero al final vosotros los humanos sois los que tenéis que sufrir por él. ¿De verdad merece la pena?"_

Poco a poco la voz comenzó a apagarse en su mente y en unos pocos segundos se había convertido en un susurro. Se preguntó si eso era por Jack, porque su beso le estaba ayudando o si lo estaba haciendo él, porque estaba empezando a recuperar el control y la movilidad de su cuerpo.

"Eso es mi niño." Volvió a decirlo, Jack había vuelto a decir que era su niño. Estaba seguro que jamás le había oído decir eso, aunque no le era tan extraño. ¿Lo habría oído en sueños? Tal vez Jack lo había dicho cuando pasaba todas aquellas noches despierto a su lado. Siempre pensando que cuando se quedaba dormido, Jack se iba por ahí y ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba el calor de su cuerpo, muchas noches, junto a él, hasta despertarse el día siguiente. "Se que estás ahí, que me has escuchado y que no te vas a dejar vencer."

La mano de Jack volvió a acariciarle la mejilla. Sería un momento perfecto si no fuera por la criatura que se estaba agarrando a sus entrañas para no morir. Si tuviera que describirlo, diría que le estaba desgarrando, pero el dolor y la total concentrado en estar consciente para volver Jack, le impedían pensar en otra cosa.

"Abre los ojos, se que es duro, se que te duele, y si pudiera me cambiaría por ti, pero se que esa maldita cosa no va a entrar en mi, porque si lo hiciera, lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces."

Ianto protestó, Jack no sabía si era su forma de contestar a la que le estaba diciendo o tan sólo la reacción a lo que le estaba haciendo esa cosa. Tomó la mano de su joven amante en la suya y la apretó con fuerza. Se acercó a su oído y decidió que era el momento de acabar con toda aquella locura de una vez por todas.

"Te quiero, Ianto Jones, quiero estar contigo los próximos ¿Cuánto? Setenta, ochenta años, todos lo días de tu vida. Así que quiero que ahora mismo abras tus preciosos ojos azules, me sonrías y me digas que sientes lo mismo por mi o que me insultes por haber tardado tanto en decírtelo." Jack sonrió, imaginando lo a gusto que se quedaría Ianto si pudiera decirle que le había costado mucho decirle aquello.

"_No le creas."_

"_¿Por qué no lo voy a hacer? Tu solo me has hecho daño e intentas matarte. Contigo sólo espera dolor, sufrimiento y muerte." _Por primera vez Ianto se sintió con fuerzas de hablar con la criatura.

"_¿Hay alguna diferencia con lo que te ofrece él?" _Ianto pensó durante un momento.

"_No voy a permitir que me engañes. Has estado cerca, lo reconozco, pero si que hay algo que me ofrece que tu ni siquiera entiendes." _Se paró un instante, recuperando fuerzas, pues entablar aquella conversación con la criatura lo debilitaba a marchas forzadas. _"Precisamente contra lo que tu estás luchando ahora, él me quiere, tal vez no como para casarse conmigo, para ser una pareja normal, pero al menos está esperándome al otro lado, cuando tu intentas acabar conmigo para alimentarte te de mi. Creo que en eso tu ganas en egoísmo. Porque ¿sabes una cosa? Jack no sabe de egoísmo."_

Un fuerte hilo tiró de Ianto, o tal vez le estaba empujando, no estaba seguro del todo. Eran los labios de Jack que poco a poco le estaban llevando a su lado. Pasaron unos largos segundos o tal vez tan solo fueron unas décimas de segundo. No lo pudo decir.

Todo era demasiado confuso, la luz, los sonidos, los colores… entonces se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos, que estaba viendo el techo y que al darse la vuelta estaba mirando a Jack.

"Bienvenido."

"Gracias por traerme." Jack lo miró confundido, aunque en su rostro se dibujó esa sonrisa pícara que él tanto quería ver por las mañanas al despertarse. "Sin tu ayuda…"

"Ojala hubiera sido yo, pero no he tenido mucho que ver." El capitán se acomodó mejor en la cama, para permitir que su compañero se apoyara sobre su pecho. Ianto así lo hizo, como si de un cachorro en busca de calor se tratara.

"Claro que si, me estabas hablando, me has dicho que me querías y que tenía que abrir los ojos." La mirada, de nuevo confusa de Jack lo dejó sorprendido.

"¿me has escuchado? Dios Ianto yo creía que no eras consciente, que no me estabas oyendo. Entonces, ¿Lo has oído todo?" Si no conociera al capitán, Ianto diría que Jack se estaba sonrojando.

"Todo todo no lo se, sólo se que te he oído, me llamabas y decías…" Jack interrumpió su frase con un bese. Sabía muy bien lo que había dicho y tan sólo lo había hecho pensando que Ianto no lo recordaría. No estaba avergonzado, ese término no existía para Jack, pero había algo de temor a que la gente supiera sus sentimientos; prefería tenerlos para él, aunque se tratara de Ianto.

- o -

"¡Jack!"

Los gritos de Rose en la base rompieron el momento entre Ianto y Jack. el capitán besó a Ianto en la frente. "Duerme un poco, estás todavía muy débil y necesitas descansar."

"Ten cuidado."

"Siempre lo tengo."

"Mentira." Jack sonrió y le acarició levemente la mejilla antes de marcharse. Esperó a verle cerrar los ojos y luego salió del dormitorio, hacia las voces de Rose y del Doctor.

"¿Se puede saber…" Al ver a Sam salir de la TARDIS con su hermano al hombro, el capitán dejó de hablar. "Era una misión fácil, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

Sam dejó a su hermano en el suelo y fue hasta Jack. la mirada dura de Sam se clavó en el capitán, pero Jack se mantuvo firme, al fin y al cabo se trataba de un crío cabreado porque su hermano había salido herido.

"Sam déjalo, puedes pegarle si quieres luego, matarlo no será un problema, resucitará." Sam se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso proveniente del Doctor. "Dean te necesita más. Jack creo que a lo mejor has visto algo de esto, lo hizo tu amigo el capitán John Hart."

Jack miró a Dean en el suelo. Si lo había visto, muchas veces y cuando le había ocurrido a Gwen, aunque tan sólo se lo había contado su equipo, se había prometido que John no lo volvería a hacer en la Tierra.

"Vale, Doctor trae el antiguo equipo de Owen, Rose, Sam, ponedle cómodo, cuando vuelva a mover su cuerpo le va a doler todo."

"¿Sabías que John hacía esto?" Jack miró a Sam y sintió la pregunta clavarse en su corazón.

"Pensaba que no usaría esos trucos con mi equipo. Lo siento me equivoqué."

"El caso es que mi hermano y yo no somos de tu equipo. Te estamos echando una mano con Ianto. No deberías habernos puesto en peligro." Sam bajó la mirada hacia Dean y durante un segundo se hizo el silencio.

"Bueno ya está bien de reproches. Dijo el Doctor apareciendo con el material de Owen. "Sam ¿Qué tal si primero salvamos a tu hermano y luego te cabreas todo lo que quieras con Jack? Vamos Jack. ¡Allons-y!"

A veces Jack se sorprendía del buen humor que el Doctor tenía siempre, incluso en los peores momentos. Pero aún así el capitán no dijo nada y se puso manos a la obra, sabía perfectamente como curar del veneno de John, lo había hecho más de una vez y sabía que esa no iba a ser la última.

Las constantes vitales de Dean eran muy débiles, les había tomado mucho tiempo volver, más de lo recordable para poder tomarse su tiempo para darle el antídoto y no equivocarse en la dosis y en el contenido.

Por supuesto eso no se lo dijo a Sam y comenzó a trabajar, diciéndole de vez en cuando al Doctor lo que tenía que hacer. "Casi lo tengo, estoy casi seguro de ello." El Doctor, que fue él único en escucharle, le miró, pero se mantuvo en silencio, si había algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años conociendo a Jack, era a confiar ciegamente en el capitán.

"Espera ¿que vas a hacer?" Dijo Sam al ver que Jack le iba a inyectar el antídoto a su hermano. Miró a Dean, que con los ojos abiertos de par en par miraba a su hermano aterrorizado, temiendo no salir de esa y rogándole desesperadamente que no le dejara en ese momento. "Todo va a salir bien." Le dijo a Dean, esperando la respuesta del capitán.

"precisamente, hacer que todo salga bien."

Sam fue a decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Jack le inoculó el antidoto, menos de un minuto más tarde, Dean tosió y se revolvió. Sam lo sujetó al escucharlo quejarse.

"Vamos tranquilo."

"Voy a matar a ese bastardo de John." Dean se dejó caer otra vez en el suelo, le dolía todo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

- o -

Jack volvió al dormitorio. Ianto estaba de rodillas en la cama como si lo estuviera esperando. Estaba serio y con la mirada clavada en el capitán.

"¿Estás bien?" Ianto negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sigue ahí, dentro de ti?" colocó las manos sobre la cintura de Ianto y notó que estaba temblando. "Ianto vamos dime algo."

"Estoy bien Jack." Ianto se lanzó al cuello de Jack y a punto estuvo de ahogarlo con sus brazos. "Se ha ido, ya no lo siento." Tembló con mayor violencia todavía. "Pero dijo que esto no se había acabado que otros vendrían, que sus hijos todavía estaban aquí."

"¿Eso que quiere decir?" El corazón de Ianto latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

"Lo puedo sentir, una de esas cosas está aquí en la base." Le susurró a Jack al oído, con miedo porque la criatura pudiera escucharle y tomar represalias contra él por saberlo. "Está dentro de uno de ellos."

"¿De mi no?"

Ianto negó con la cabeza. "No, te conozco y eres tu mismo, jamás me engañarías." Jack le besó para intentar calmarle.

"Te prometo que no te volverá a lastimar y si quieres quedarte aquí…"

"No puedo, yo la siento, es como si notara que está aquí, tal vez si me acerco a ellos te pueda decir donde está."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Mientras estés conmigo si." Jack lo miró a los ojos. No quería ponerlo en peligro, no después de lo que había pasado, pero si tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo, había que deshacerse de esa cosa antes de que lastimara a nadie,

"Muy bien vamos a trabajar."


	15. Chapter 15

Mientras estuviera con Jack, Ianto se sentía tranquilo, de vez en cuando mientras caminaba por la base buscando al resto del equipo se volvía para mirar al capitán y al verlo sonreír volvía a respirar tranquilo.

"¿Va todo bien?" Ianto asintió y esta vez estaba siendo totalmente sincero, estaba bien, lejos de esa criatura que había tratado de hacerle perder la cabeza, junto al hombre al que amaba y que le había dicho que le quería y volviendo a formar parte del equipo, una vez más Torchwood funcionaba.

"¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?" Preguntó Dean que entre el fuerte dolor de cabeza y la necesidad que tenía de salir de la base cuanto antes, estaba de muy mal humor. "¿Por qué parece que estamos dentro de la casa de gran hermano?"

"No, la casa de Gran Hermano es mucho peor te lo puedo asegurar. Sin duda no te lo recomendaría." Todos miraron al Doctor pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. "Jack vamos dinos que estamos haciendo aquí."

"Una de esas cosas sigue en la base."

"¿Dentro de Ianto?"

"No, esa esta muerta, yo mismo… nosotros la hemos matado. Es otra y Ianto está convencido de poder sentirla cuando está cerca." Pese a ver la incredulidad en el rostro de los hermanos, Jack no dijo nada, ya había hecho bastante mal, que Dean había estado a punto de morir por su culpa como para encima decir algo más. "No voy a permitir que nadie salga de aquí hasta que la encontremos y acabemos con ella."

"¿Y que pasa con John Hart?" Dean quería dar con el capitán y enfrentarse a él. No sólo le había envenenado, si no que además le había besado. Ningún hombre lo había hecho antes y no tenía intención de repetir la historia. "¿Vas a dejarle ir así sin más?"

Jack sonrió, el mayor de los hermanos le recordaba mucho a él, incluso a como era él en ese mismo momento, impulsivo, decidido a la hora de hacer algo y sin importarle arriesgar su propia vida para conseguir sus propósitos. Sin duda alguna estaría encantado de poder contratar a cualquiera de los dos hermanos para que entraran a formar del equipo; ahora que no tenía a Tosh y Owen, estaba algo falto de personal y ellos que conocían tan bien todo aquel mundo sobrenatural, serían una incorporación perfecta.

Tal vez se lo diría de nuevo cuando todo aquello terminara, cuando nadie estuviera en peligro y pudieran tener una cena de negocios agradable. Al darse la vuelta Ianto lo estaba mirando.

"¿Has dicho que me quería verdad?" Lo conocía tan bien, que a veces Jack pensaba que le podía leer la mente. No iba a negar que se había fijado en los dos hermanos, los dos eran guapos, muy atractivos y sin duda alguna pasaría una noche increíble con los dos. Pero Ianto tenía razón.

Por eso, el capitán se acercó a su compañero y frente a la expectante mirada de todos que estaban esperando que Jack continuara hablando, besó a Ianto en los labios apasionadamente; le cogió tan de sorpresa que al separarse, Ianto estaba totalmente colorado.

"¿Dónde estábamos? Así John Hart. Dean, John es mi problema desde hace mucho tiempo así que deja que sea yo mismo el que solucione esto con él. Ahora lo que tenemos que averiguar es donde está esa cosa dentro de esta base."

Inconscientemente, todos los presentes miraron a su alrededor, como si de los personajes del Cluedo se trataran, esperando averiguar en la mirada de la persona que tenían a su lado quien era el asesino, o en este caso, quien tenía un alienígena dentro.

"¿Habéis pensando que tal vez eso es precisamente lo que quiere? Que nos enfrentemos unos a otros, que no confiemos en la persona que tenemos al lado, porque no podemos saber si es humano o no."

El Doctor caminó por la sala principal de la base, mirando a todos, Jack le sonrió mientras asentía, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, Ianto ya le había dicho que él no era y después de haber acabado con la criatura que estaba dentro de su compañero, ya supuso que tampoco estaba dentro de Ianto.

Dean todavía se estaba recuperando y le habían hecho todo tipo de pruebas posibles, por lo que si tenía algún tipo de organismo en su cuerpo, lo habrían descubierto antes. Por ello y sabiendo que Gwen y Rhys no habían estado en la base en todo el día, pues habían estado investigando fuera; tan sólo le quedaban el Doctor, Sam y Rose.

Mientras los demás hacían sus especulaciones sobre donde podía estar la criatura quien parecía comportarse de distinta forma y como podían hacer para acabar con ella sin matar al anfitrión, Jack se dedicó a mirarlos a todos y Ianto a su lado estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos conocía apenas a Sam. Era un recién llegado, pero en todo momento parecía haberse comportado igual. Su única preocupación era cuidar a su hermano, curarle del envenenamiento y echar la culpa a Jack; nada que él no hubiera hecho por Ianto en su misma situación.

Por su parte, Jack conocía muy bien al Doctor, de una forma muy parecida a si fuera su hermano. Podía saber con una sola mirada lo que estaba rumiando en la cabeza y con el movimiento de sus manos, saber lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Jack estaba convencido que si había algo raro en él, Jack sería el primero en descubrirlo.

"Creo que sólo puede ser Rose." Le dijo Ianto en voz baja para que nadie le escuchara. "Hace mucho rato que no la he visto. ¿Dónde ha estado desde que Sam a traído a su hermano?"

"Lo se, pero lo que tengo que averiguar es como sacarla de su cuerpo, no se si podremos usar la misma técnica que contigo, porque en ese caso, tan sólo podrá hacerlo el Doctor, por nada del mundo haría algo que pudiera poner en peligro a Rose"

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando Ianto cogió la mano de Jack y la apretó con fuerza, mostrando al mismo tiempo su sonrisa más cariñosa. Jack le había hablado muchas veces de Rose y del Doctor, del equipo que habían formado juntos y de los que habían sido algunos de los mejores años de su vida.

Al fin y al cabo Rose era para Jack esa hermana pequeña, como Grey, como el hermano que había perdido y la sola idea de lastimarla, le hacía daño a él mismo, sin pensar en lo que podría hacerle el Doctor si le ocurría algo a su compañera.

"Vale, vale, Jack deja de mirarme así y diles a todos los aquí presentes que tengo una criatura de energía metida en mi interior." Rose salió de la TARDIS y con ese discurso llamó la atención de todo el mundo, pero sobretodo del Doctor.

Cuando todos la pudieron ver bien, observaron que llevaba un arma en la mano, que el Doctor reconoció enseguida, pues la habían usado durante su último enfrentamiento con los Daleks.

"Rose cariño, ¿Por qué no sueltas eso?" Dijo el Doctor acercándose lentamente hacia ella, con las manos boca arriba hacia Rose, para demostrarle que no iba a hacerle ningún daño.

Rose levantó el arma hacia él y sonrió, con una maldad en la sonrisa que el Doctor no creía posible que ese rostro tan hermoso pudiera mostrar. Luego la dirigió hacia los dos hermanos Winchester y amplió la sonrisa.

"Se que a ti no puedo matarte aunque te dispare, te regenerarías, así que no creas que te voy a amenazar a ti Doctor." Jack dio un par de pasos, pero Rose apuntó en su dirección, aunque el capitán sabía que no estaba precisamente preparada para dispararle a él. Por eso se puso entre el cañón y Ianto. "Muy listo Jack, me gusta eso de no poder morir nunca, pero veo que te gustaría que le ocurriera nada a tu novio, nada más de lo que hermano le ha hecho." La carcajada de Rose resonó en toda la sala con fuerza, pues todos se habían quedado en completo silencio

"Deja en paz a Rose ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?"

"Rose no es más que un peón, la primera que vi, todos los demás estábais muy ocupados como para pode colarme en vuestro interior. Pero Rose… Doctor la tienes muy abandonada, tan preocupado por estos chicos. No se, creo que empieza a sentirse un poco celosa de Ianto."

"¿De mi?" Ianto jamás habría podido imaginar escuchar algo así. Rose, la compañera del Doctor, celosa de él, eso no podía ser más que un juego de la criatura que había en su interior. "No, eso no puede ser. No conozco casi al Doctor pero no me hace falta para saber cuando una persona está enamorada. ¿Estoy en lo cierto Doctor?"

"No, no Ianto, veo que te creías los cuentos de hadas cuando eras pequeño." La criatura movía el cuerpo de Rose como si estuviera contoneando se en el agua. Sabía que tanto los hermanos como Jack y sobretodo el propio Doctor no le quitaban la vista de encima y desde luego le gustaba ser el centro de atención. "Siento decirte que el Doctor nunca le ha dicho a Rose sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿verdad Doctor?"

Jack miró al Doctor, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser cierto, viniendo que sin ninguna duda, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rose, no hacía falta decirlo, no eran necesarias las palabras para que todo el mundo supiera que había algo muy grande entre ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que el propio Doctor no le hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas a Rose?

"Y hoy el Doctor va detrás de Jack, se preocupa por Ianto, diciéndole al capitán lo que debe decir para hacerle volver y luego no deja de hacer su trabajo, preocupándose por el bueno de Dean. ¿Dónde deja eso a Rose?"

"Ya es suficiente. Devuélveme a Rose y te dejaré marchar, ya hemos matado a tu hermano, no creas que te va a ocurrir nada diferente a ti si te enfrentas a nosotros." El Doctor empezaba a estar de muy mal humor.

Si no soportaba enfrentarse a un extraterrestre en la casa de un amigo, mucho menos le gustaba que este alienígena hubiera tomado el cuerpo de Rose y además no dejara de jugar con sus sentimientos y la seguridad de todos los presentes.

Como si estuviera jugando con su presa la mano de Rose rozó la mejilla del Doctor, y la criatura mostró la mejor sonrisa de la chica.

"No juegue conmigo Doctor, mi hermano era débil y tan sólo pudo jugar con una mente débil como la de Ianto."

"¡Hey!" Jack tuvo que sujetar a Ianto para que no hiciera nada. "Jack…"

"Lo se, lo se, pero no entres en su juego, que acabo de sacarte de uno." Jack recogió a Ianto entre sus brazos y le besó en la mejilla. "Desde el primer momento en que te conocí, supe que tu mente era muchas cosas, pero débil nunca."

"¿Quieres a tu novia? Entonces vas a tener que darme algo a cambio. Puedo quedarme en Rose todo el tiempo que quiera y puedo atormentarla sin cesar hasta acabar con ella. Así que Doctor, deja de exigir si no quieres que tu chica sufra por tus imprudencias."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Mi libertad no estaría mal, poder volver a casa y ya de paso un cuerpo en el que quedarme para siempre."

"¿Quieres quedarte con uno de nosotros?"

La criatura tan sólo asintió y se dio la vuelta hacia Sam y Dean.

"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo preciosa, ya lo han intentado demonio de muy alto nivel como para que trates tu ahora de poseernos. Lo siento pero no estamos en alquiler." Dijo Dean, preparado para sacar su arma.

De repente, el cuerpo de Rose se dio al vuelta a una velocidad que ningún ser humano normal y corriente sería capaz de hacerlo. Quitó el seguro del arma y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar disparó.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Jack dejó de hablar al ver cual había sido el blanco de aquel disparo y al mismo tiempo que Ianto salió corriendo en aquella dirección. "¡Gwen no!" el capitán se arrodilló junto a Rhys que tenía a su mujer entre sus brazos y con las manos trataba de taponar una herida que no dejaba de sangrar. "Gwen. ¡Gwen!" Se dio la vuelta hacia la criatura completamente fuera de si. "¿¡Que es lo que has hecho!?"

"Os dije que nada de trucos conmigo."


	16. Chapter 16

"¡Gwen, Gwen!" Jack cogió el cuerpo de su compañera mientras escuchaba los gritos de Rhys. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero no necesitaba saber sus palabras exactas, pues al fin y al cabo, era lo mismo que estaba pensando él. "Vamos Gwen, no me dejes, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que seguir luchando."

De fondo escuchó los gritos de Sam y Dean y también el Doctor diciendo algo, mientras la risa de Rose, la de la criatura que dominaba su cuerpo, sobresalía por encima de todos.

Aquella voz le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no era el momento para asustarse, no podía perder los nervios cuando era el momento de salvarle la vida a Gwen. No tenía médico, no había encontrado a nadie que estuviera a la altura de lo que había sido Owen, nadie estaba preparado para Torchwood.

Gwen y Ianto se lo habían dicho muchas veces, tenía que encontrar a alguien, no podían arriesgarse a que les ocurriera algo y no tener a un médico experimentado. Pero no les había hecho caso, había pensado que tendría tiempo, que por esperar un poco más, por buscar a la persona a adecuada, todo saldría bien. Ahora se daba cuenta que se había equivocado desde el principio.

"Gwen no debe pagar por mis errores." Dijo mientras corría por el pasillo, mientras la ropa se le llenaba de la sangre de su amiga, mientras empezaba a creer que la vida de Gwen se escapaba entre sus manos por momentos. "Tal vez pueda mantenerla con vida mientras llamo a Martha." Pero no, el tiempo jugaba en su contra y cada segundo en el que no hacía nada por sacar la bala del cuerpo de su amiga, era un segundo menos de vida con el que contaba ella.

Por fin llegó a la enfermería, pocas veces había entrado allí tras la muerte de Owen, no era su lugar preferido de la base. Todavía seguía viéndolo como el refugio de Owen, el hogar de su compañero y sobretodo el lugar en el que había muerto Toshiko. No era fácil, pero tenía que haceerlo por Gwen.

"Jack." Dijo su amiga con un hilo de voz que apenas pudo oír siquiera él. "Jack, tengo frío."

"Lo se, lo se, pero te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo. Te han disparado pero lo tengo todo controlado."

Gwen comenzó a reír con unas carcajadas ahogadas por la sangre. "Cuando dices que lo tienes todo controlado es cuando menos seguro estás de las cosas." Miró a Jack intentando concentrarse en sus ojos sinceros y no prestar tanta atención al dolor en todo su cuerpo, que no presagiaba nada bueno. "Te conozco mejor de lo que crees así que, por favor Jack, dime la verdad."

Mientras escuchaba a Gwen e intentando no romper a llorar, Jack puso en marcha el scanner y varios de los equipos que Owen le había enseñado a usar. _"Por si ocurre algo."_ Le había dicho, pero jamás había esperado llegar a esa situación.

Paso una especie de banda magnética por el cuerpo de Gwen y vio en una enorme pantalla la representación digital de ella. La máquina le mostró el lugar exacto en el que estaba alojada la bala, justo debajo del pulmón derecho y alrededor de ella estaba aumentando una mancha de sangre.

"Mierda."

"Es serio ¿verdad?" Gwen cogió con fuerza la mano de Jack, al mismo tiempo que Rhys aparecía por la puerta. Fue hasta su mujer y cogió su mano. "Rhys. ¿Cariño que haces aquí?" Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Gwen. No le importaba morir, no si así ayudaba a hacer un mundo mejor y más seguro. Pero no podía permitir que Rhys la viera morir, no podría soportarlo, su marido no podría seguir viviendo con eso, lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Estoy aquí por ti, mi amor, ¿Dónde iba a estar si no?"

Jack la vio palidecer y sabía que no solo se trataba de la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Rhys no podía estar allí si quería salvar a su amiga.

"Rhys, voy a necesitar que me traigas una cosa de mi despacho está en el segundo cajón, es una caja marrón de madera, es importante, lo necesito."

"Jack no voy a dejar a Gwen, no si es posible que..."

"¡Rhys! Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por salvar a tu mujer, no tengo ningún médico en el equipo y necesito esa caja, el aparato de su interior, podría darle a Gwen el tiempo necesario para aguantar hasta que termine de operarla."

Jack miró a Rhys con más fiereza de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Le caía bien, para ser un humano recién entrado en el mundo de Torchwood y todo lo que tenía que ver con los alienígenas no se le estaba dando bien.

Sin embargo, no había aprendido a dominar sus emociones. Si un miembro del equipo estaba herido, había que dejar de lado los sentimientos, lo primero era salvarle la vida, sin pensar quien era o lo que sintieran por él. Podía estar muy unido a Gwen, pero si se dejaba llevar por la desesperación de su corazón, por la sola idea de perderla, entonces no conseguiría hacer nada.

Rhys se había marchado y Jack ya tenía en la mano el extraño bisturí que Owen había aprendido a manejar poco antes de su muerte. Lo cogió con fuerza, temiendo no estar a la altura de lo que había sido su amigo. Los pasos de alguien acercándose a la enfermería le hicieron darse la vuelta mientras sostenía la anestesia sobre el rostro de Gwen.

Ella lo miró un momento antes de quedarse dormida, ambos pensaron lo mismo, pero ninguno lo dijo en voz alta. Ambos temieron no volver a verse y pese al silencio, los ojos de ambos expresaron el terrible dolor.

"¿Cómo está?" Tras pensar que se había tratado de Rhys, Jack suspiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de Ianto.

"No sobrevivirá mucho más si no le saco la bala y evito que la hemorragia interna se extienda por su cuerpo. Si al menos supiera un poco más de… Dios Ianto, nunca he tenido tanto miedo por hacer algo. Ni siquiera cuando la tierra ha estado en peligro me he sentido tan vulnerable."

Ianto fue hacia él y tras rodear su cuerpo tomó de su mano el bisturí. Jack no dijo nada, pero se quedó sorprendido. Se hizo a un lado mientras comprobaba lo que su compañero estaba haciendo. Lo vio coger otro de los aparatos, uno que desprendía una pequeña luz rojiza. Mirando la pantalla en 3D del cuerpo de Gwen, acercó la luz al lugar exacto en el que estaba alojada la bala y con total precisión hizo una incisión con la luz.

En completo silencio, dejó a un lado la luz y cogió de nuevo el bisturí, lo introdujo lentamente el cuerpo de su compañera y tras dudar un momento lo movió hacia un lado.

"Necesito las pinzas magnéticas, están en el segundo cajón a tu derecha." Por primera vez desde que trabajaban juntos, Jack sintió que Ianto era mucho mejor que él. Por nada del mundo hubiera imaginado a Ianto aprendiendo tanto de Owen, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenían, que no era precisamente muy amistosa.

En cuanto tuvo las pinzas en la mano, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y dejó que fueran las propias pinzas las que trabajaran por él. en su mente vio el cuerpo de Gwen, vislumbró donde estaba la herida y tras ella la bala, Llevó hasta allí las pinzas hasta allí y sus dedos se movieron solos.

"Ianto, llevas dos minutos, recuerda lo que dijo Owen sobre las pinzas. La energía humana es su batería." Pero Ianto no le estaba escuchando, la mente estaba en el interior del cuerpo de Gwen y sus manos no sintieron el contacto con las de Jack.

igual que le había pasado la primera vez que había practicado con las pinzas, un tirón hizo estremecerse a su cuerpo y lo lanzó, alejándolo del cuerpo de Gwen. Afortunadamente esta vez Jack estaba con él, para sostenerlo e impedir que cayera al suelo de golpe.

"¿Estás bien?" Jack le acarició el rostro y dejó que se recostara sobre él, sonriendo al ver que el scanner indicaba que la hemorragia había desaparecido y la herida se estaba cerrando. Ianto asintió, pues el cansancio no le permitía decir nada más. "No deberías haberte arriesgado tanto. La ultima vez estuviste en cama tres días, tuve que decirle a tu hermana que estabas con gripe para no poder ir a ver a sus hijos."

"Y luego dices que no te gusta la pareja." Dijo Ianto con los ojos cerrados y un gran suspiro.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"¡Lo tengo!" Rhys apareció en la puerta y se detuvo en seco al ver a Gwen ahí tumbada, por un momento lo peor pasó por su cabeza.

"Tranquilo Gwen está bien, dentro de un par de días estará como nueva, Ianto ha hecho un gran trabajo."

Rhys miró a Ianto, pero prefirió no preguntar porque el joven agente estaba tan pálido y porque Jack lo estaba sujetando como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. Simplemente fue hasta Gwen y le tocó la frente cubierta de gotitas de sudor. Ella abrió los ojos.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" Gwen intentó hablar pero el dolor no le dejó hacerlo. "No intentes hablar, guarda las fuerzas para darle las gracias a Jack y sobretodo a Ianto cuando estés mejor."

Gwen sonrió agotada y miró a lo lejos a Jack, que ayudaba a Ianto a levantarse. Sonrió agradecida y dejó que el sueño se la volviera a llevar.

"Y tu," Jack se dirigió a Ianto. "Tienes que descansar, por lo que dijo Owen, esas pinzas te podrían matar si no duermes las horas suficientes." Jack le besó en la frente, mientras Ianto se dejaba arrastrar.

- o -

"Entra ahí." Dean empujó a Rose al interior de la celda. La muchacha se dio la vuelta y lo miró sin perder la sonrisa. El cazador y su hermano le apuntaban con sus armas sin quitarle la vista de encima. "No se lo que eres, pero vamos a encontrar la forma de sacarte de Rose."

"Podéis intentarlo pero no suelo ser fácil de conquistar y menos cuando estoy dentro de alguien tan fuerte y con una vida experiencia en la vida tan grande. Me gusta estar aquí."

Miró al Doctor y pegó las manos al cristal para llamar su atención. Tal y como ella había esperado el Doctor se acercó. "Puedes salir de Rose por las buenas o por las malas y te puedo asegurar que si te resistes, sus métodos te parecerán juego de niños comparados con lo que yo te puedo hacer."

"No harías daño a tu pequeña Rose, ella lo sabe tan bien como tu."

"En eso te equivocas, conozco mejor a Rose de lo que tu lo harás nunca y se que jamás querría estar atrapada en su propio cuerpo, antes preferiría morir."

La criatura volvió a reír. "Pues lo siento mucho amigo, pero eso no va a pasar y si tratáis de retenerme mucho más tiempo aquí no sólo vuestra amiga acabará en la enfermería, todos sufriréis."

"Salid de aquí." La voz de Jack retumbó en todo el pasillo de las celdas y su mirada dura heló la sangre de los dos hermanos y del Doctor. "Dejadme a solas con ella, este juego ha dejado de gustarme."

Dean y Sam le hicieron caso, pero antes de salir y subir las escaleras, el Doctor se volvió hacia Jack.

"Por mucho que haya disparado a Gwen, Rose sigue estando ahí, no lo olvides, estamos hablando de Rose."

Jack asintió y esperó a que el Doctor se marchara antes de caminar hacia la celda.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack colocó una silla frente a la celda y tras sentarse, se cruzó de brazos. Tenía tiempo, la prisa no le importaba en ese momento, no cuando aquella criatura había estado a punto de destrozar todo lo que con tanto aínco había tratado de construir, Torchwood, sus amigos, los seres más queridos, Gwen, Ianto, todo había estado a punto de acabar destruido por culpa de aquella criatura que estaba ocupando el cuerpo de Rose.

"Vamos capitán, se que estás deseando decirme un par de cosas." La criatura hizo que Rose pusiera las manos sobre el cristal de la celda y sonrío. "No se, algo así como vas a pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho o nadie entra en mi base sin mi permiso. ¿que tal, me parezco a ti, crees que ibas a decir algo así?"

Jack también sonrió pero de una forma muchos más dura. Se acercó a la celda y esperó. Cogió en la mano su revolver y comenzó a juguetear con ella de un lado para otro.

"No eres una chica muy lista, ¿lo sabías? Te has dejado cazar en mi propia casa y puede que no te hayas percatado de quien soy yo. Puede que tu gente no te haya hablado de mi."

"Jack, capitan Jack Harkness, nacido en el siglo LI, acompañante del Doctor y ahora líder de y Torchwood tres, bueno creo que si que tengo cierto conocimiento sobre ti. Y si hablamos de tus compañeros, creo que se bastante sobre ellos también. Creo que Ianto estaría bastante feliz de saber cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos por él."

"Deja de intentar asustarme, no lo vas a conseguir."

"Pues cuando has visto que he disparado a tu amiga, creo haber visto que te has puesto pálido." Rose se mordió el labio y se sentó de nuevo en el incómodo banco de la celda.

Jack sabía perfectamente lo que la criatura estaba tratando de hacer, quería provocarle, que el capitán hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, pero no lo iba a conseguir.

"Lo siento, pero ya me he enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que tu y que sabían usar mejor el ataque psicológico. Mientras sigas dentro del cuerpo de mi amiga no vas a salir de esta celda."

"La verdad es que Rose me gusta y sus recuerdos; su vida ha sido tan intensa para su corta edad. En mi gente, vivimos muchos años, pero dependiendo de nuestro anfitrión puede ser una existencia muy deprimente. La vida de los humanos es sumamente divertida, creo que voy a quedarme por aquí una larga temperorada."

"Ya te he dicho que entonces no saldrás de aquí."

"Pobre Rose, con lo que ella te aprecia, vas a matarla en vida. Pero bueno, yo al menos podré alimentarme de sus recuerdos, de todas las aventuras que ha tenido con el Doctor y con los pensamientos y sentimientos que todavía guarda por mi. No se atreve a decírtelo pero te tiene un afecto muy especial."

"Eres demasiado joven para hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones. Rose me quiere, lo se, pero igual que yo la aprecio como mi hermana pequeña y daría todo por ella."

"¿Estás completamente seguro de ello? Si me dejaras podría enseñarte todos los sentimientos de tu amiga y tal vez te sorprendieras un poco lo que desearía haberte besado junto al Big Bang."

Jack se levantó y dio unos pasos por el pasillo, hacía tanto de aquella noche en el Londres de la segunda guerra mundial, que Jack casi lo había olvidado. Pero era cierto, había estado a punto de algo maravilloso entre Rose y él, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron. Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado y por mucho que esa maldita criatura tratara de hacerle un lío Jack tenía demasiado claro cuales eran sus sentimientos por las personas que quería.

Entonces el capitán se dio por fin la vuelta y con una sonrisa mucho más abierta que la anterior se acercó al cristal y puso ambas manos sobre él, esperando a que Rose le hiciera caso.

"Rose mírame." La criatura levantó la mirada de su amiga, pero Jack no quería hablar con esa cosa. "Rose, quiero que seas tu la que me mire, conozco demasiado bien tus ojos como para que tu opresora pueda engañarme con trucos baratos."

"Lo siento Jack, pero Rose está apagada y fuera de cobertura en este momento, inténtalo más tarde." Jack estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor, pero trato que la criatura no se diera cuenta de ello.

"Rose se que estás ahí dentro, siempre he sabido que eras una chica muy fuerte y que nada podía vencerte, no me hagas equivocarme ahora." La mirada de Rose seguía sin ser la suya, pues el brillo que tanto le gustaba cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que estaba ilusionada por algo o simplemente cada vez que la miraba, no estaba allí. "Es por el Doctor, tengo que decirte algo."

"Ese también es un truco muy barato Jack; atacar a su punto débil, al amor de su vida para obligarla a salir. ¿Acaso crees que no lo he visto venir desde lejos?" De repente la criatura se quedó callada. Algo estaba cambiando en su interior, algo que no esperaba.

Una fuerza como nunca había sentido en ninguno de los cuerpos que había usado hasta ese momento, comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo en el que se encontraba, al mismo timepo que una voz fuerte y directa, la voz de Rose empezaba a tomar el control.

"Yo que tu, si quieres un consejo proveniente de tu carcelero, no juegues con los sentimientos de una chica enamorada." Dijo Jack al ver que usar al Doctor con Rose era lo mejor que podía hacer. "Rose, el Doctor no puede soportar estar en si, le está destrozando todo esto."

"Pobrecito Doctor, tan sólo y abandonado. Por favor Jack, deja el papel melodramático que no te va nada." Aunque estaba diciendo eso con toda la seguridad del mundo, la criatura sentía que estaba, poco a poco, perdiendo el control dentro del cuerpo de Rose.

Cada vez que Jack nombraba al Doctor, Rose se iba haciendo más fuerte, pero eso tenía que terminar o de lo contrario la chica terminaría echándola del cuerpo y tendría que buscarse uno nuevo, con lo que le gustaba ese.

Jack cambió el gesto completamente, hasta uno mucho más serio y que podría preocupar a Rose.

"Nunca lo había visto así, no se que hará si te pierde. Rose, eres todo lo que tiene, ahora que ha perdido a todos los Timelords, no tiene a nadie que le comprenda de verdad y que desee acompañarle en sus viajes. Tu eres su unión con el mundo real, si te pierde, creo que él también se perderá para siempre. Los dos lo perderemos."

Rose cerró los ojos, escuchaba dos voces en el interior de su cabeza, la suya que poco a poco se iba a haciendo más fuerte y la de la criatura que no dejaba de intentar hacerle creer cosas que no podían ser ciertas. Tenía que saber cual era su verdadero yo, el que tenía que mandar en todo el cuerpo, el que debía tener el control de su persona.

"El Doctor sabe cuidarse muy bien sólo, lo ha demostrado siempre y por tu propia experiencia sabes que no le importa dejar tirada a la gente si no le interesa su compañía."

"Rose preciosa, tienes que escucharme, sabes que lo que te está diciendo no es cierto, no puedes creerle, porque conoces al Doctor mejor que yo y si hay una persona a la que nunca abandonaría sería a ti. Escucha en tu interior y lo sabrás."

Rose gritó y todo su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás de golpe, hasta dar contra el suelo como si una fuerza invisible salida de su interior hubiera tirado de ella. Jack se asustó. Pese a lo fuerte que era, Rose le parecía una persona frágil y fácil de lastimar, por eso siempre estaba tratando de protegerla. Se pegó al cristal y esperó pacientemente a que se levantara.

La criatura se echó a reír aparatosamente y se puso de pie, se acercó al cristal y colocó las manos allí donde las había puesto Jack y dejó un beso en el cristal. Se volvió a morder el labio y respiró hondo.

"Rose es mía y nada de lo que digas lo va a cambiar. ella necesita al Doctor, tampoco podría vivir sin él y cualquier sufrimiento que le ocurriera a él, ella lo sentiría igual. Pero yo sigo siendo más fuerte dentro de ella. Lo siento Jack, pero soy más fuerte que Rose y aparentemente soy más fuerte que tus chicos de Torchwood."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Dijo Jack enfurecido.

"Se todo lo que ocurre aquí, sabes que puedo salir del cuerpo de Rose cuando quiera y seguir atada a ella. Se que casi mato a Gwen, pobrecita, la vi desangrarse y pensé que tal vez no lo conseguiría. Pero, lástima, me equivoque, Ianto estaba allí para salvarla."

La criatura vio la expresión de Jack cambiar de repente. Ya no ocultaba el oído que tenía hacia ella y las ganas que tenía de acabar con ella. Pero tenía el salvoconducto de Rose, eso impediría que le hiciera daño.

"Mira que dejar que Ianto arriesgara su vida porque tu no podías usar esos aparatos. Tu chico podía haber muerto y tu simplemente lo cogiste cuando casi se desmaya. No fue muy considerado por tu parte."

"¡Cállate!"

"Vaya, parece que después de todo tengo algo de razón, porque la verdad siempre duele." Poco a poco la criatura comenzaba a recuperar su confianza, si Jack sabía como hacer salir a Rose la criatura sabía como hacerle mucho daño al capitán. "Tu gente te importa mucho, pero a la hora de la verdad no sabes como protegerlos de los peligros a los que se enfrentan. Son carne cañón, elementos reemplazables dentro de Torchwood, mientras tu eres el único elemento indispensable." Jack bufó terriblemente enfadado. "Es triste, lo se, pero es la realidad."

"He dicho que te calles." Jack golpeó en el cristal con ambas hasta hacerse daño, pero no le importaba, casi no lo sentía.

"Si quieres que me calle vas a tener que venir a hacerlo tu mismo. Porque yo sólo digo la verdad. Ianto y Gwen son simples humanos, puntos en el espacio-tiempo a tu lado. Son hormigas al lado del gran león."

"Deja de hablar de una vez o sino…"

La criatura río a través de Rose. "¿O sino que? ¿Vas a hacerme daño? ¿Vas a hacérselo a tu querida Rose? No eres capaz, eso es lo que tengo a favor yo."

Jack no contestó y sin más accionó uno de los botones de su controlador manual del vortex y la puerta de la celda se abrió. Rose se quedó donde estaba, mirando al capitán, sin saber muy bien cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

"¿Otro de tus faroles? Creo estás perdiendo facultades capitán."

Jack continuó caminando en silencio hacia ella y se aseguró de tener el revolver a mano, que Rose lo viera bien, pero que sobretodo la criatura viera su movimiento y dudara sobre si iba a usarlo o no.

"Te doy una última oportunidad. Sal de Rose, vete de aquí, además estamos justo debajo de la brecha, podrías irte donde quisieras. Sino deberías atenerte a las consecuencias y te puedo asegurar que nadie se atreve a enfrentarse a mi y menos en mi propia base."

"De nuevo el gran Capitan Harkness defendiendo su territorio. ¿alguna vez algún _invitado _a tu base se ha negado a seguir tus indicaciones? Porque si no es así, voy a tener el privilegio de haber sido la primera. No voy a irme, ni de Rose, ni de la base, ni de tu vida."

De repente, Jack le dio una bofetada, algo más fuerte de lo normal que la tumbó en el suelo. El capitán sintió casi tanto dolor como el que expresaron las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos de Rose y que Jack sabía muy bien que no pertenecían a su amiga.

"Jack ¿Por qué haces esto Jack?" Rose se puso de rodillas y como si estuviera tambaleante se levantó. "Jack por favor, soy yo Rose."

Con otro rápido movimiento, Jack cogió a Rose de los hombros y la pegó contra la pared, levantándola del suelo. Quería asustar a Rose, quería obligarla a salir de nuevo a pedirle que parara de verdad, quería escuchar su voz, no la que utilizaba la criatura para hablar como ella.

"Vas a irte de ese cuerpo por las buenas o por las malas, pero está visto que has decidido que sea por las malas, no a ser nada placentero." Con menos fuerza de la que podría haber usado, Jack hizo que Rose se golpeara contra la pared.

La escuchó protestar y pese a que no le hacía gracia, tenía que demostrarle a la criatura que podía hacerle daño, que eso de fuera Rose no le daba ninguna ventaja, aunque en la práctica si que tuviera esa ventaja.

"Me quieres fuera de Rose, entonces tendrás que matarla. No voy a salir."

Jack no supo entonces porque lo hizo, casi no estaba pensando con claridad pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, la tenía sujeta por el cuello. "¡Jack!"

El capitán se volvió al escuchar el grito del Doctor.


	18. Chapter 18

"¡Jack, suéltala! ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco?" El capitán ni siquiera miró al Doctor mientras este le hablaba, no podía dejar de mirar a aquella criatura que había tomado el cuerpo de Rose y que le observaba a él con tanta superioridad. "¡Jack!"

"Esta no es Rose, Doctor."

"Tal vez no la criatura con la que estás tratando pero Rose sigue ahí, esta atrapada en su propio cuerpo. Estamos hablando de Rose por el amor de dios." El Doctor miraba la escena preguntándose hasta que punto sería capaz de llegar Jack por conseguir librarse de ese alienígena.

"¿Y que planeas tu Doctor?"

"Primero que la dejes en el suelo, si matas a Rose tratando de acabar con ese alienígena, creo que no ganaremos nadie." Jack la observó un momento, no se podía creer que Rose tuviera que convivir en ese mismo momento con una criatura tan horrible como esa.

"Muy bien, pero como intente algo…"

"¿Harías daño a tu pequeña Rose?" Dijo de repente ella. Jack sabía que tan sólo trataba de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba a punto de conseguirlo si seguía así.

Pero el capitán consiguió no contestar. Tal y como el Doctor le había pedido, la dejó en el suelo, aunque no fue muy delicado y ella se hizo daño en los riñones al caer; protestó para que el Doctor pudiera oírla y al mirarlo, percibió el dolor en sus ojos. El Doctor dio un paso hacia la celda, pero Jack se puso en la puerta para impedirle seguir adelante.

"No es Rose." Volvió a decir, con una voz mucho más dominante esta vez. su mirada atravesó al Doctor y este decidió que no era el mejor momento para enfrentarse directamente contra el capitán. "No quiero que nadie se acerque a ella. Sigue siendo peligrosa, un alienígena, cuyo mayor deseo es acabar con nosotros."

"En algo te equivocas, sigue siendo Rose, pueda verla ahí dentro." El capitán no se movió de la puerta, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle entrar.

"Pero si por un casual consiguiera entrar en ti, con todos tus conocimientos y la TARDIS para ir donde quisiera, no quiero imaginarle lo que sería capa de hacer. así que no, lo siento, se que Rose está atrapada, pero si todavía tiene conciencia propia, entonces sabrá que estoy haciendo lo correcto."

El Doctor suspiró, conocía demasiado bien a Jack, como para saber que nunca hacía de forma egoísta o sin pensar las cosas, pero se preguntó si en esta ocasión, podría estar dejándose llegar por el dolor que aquella alienígena y su especie habían provocado en él al atacar a su gente.

"Tengo que hablar con ella, si hay alguien que pueda traer de vuelta a Rose…"

"Lo se, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

"¡Es Rose!" Pocas veces le había oído gritar Jack y menos aún lo había visto perder el control y perder los nervios, definitivamente aquello estaba afectando al Doctor, más de lo que el capitán podría haber llegado a suponer; pero no le importaba, por mucho que le rogara que se detuviera, no era el momento de dejar a aquella criatura libre.

"Y esta es mi base, Doctor, y esa cosa ha estado a punto de matar a Gwen, uno de sus hermanos ha estado torturando la mente de Ianto hasta que no era capaz de distinguir lo que era realidad de lo que no. Así que no me digas que eso de ahí, es Rose, porque te puedo asegurar, que si Rose está en algún lado, es muy en el fondo."

Los dos hombres se miraron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el señor del tiempo se sintió impotente y con las manos atadas. Por más que tratara de creer lo contrario sabía que Jack tenía razón, por mucho que quisiera liberar a Rose y evitar que aquella cosa siguiera tomando el control de su cuerpo.

"No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima."

"Siempre y cuando…" Jack no terminó de hablar, sabía que estaba a punto de hacer más daño al Doctor del que este se merecía, pero además la voz de Rose sonando desde atrás, no le dejó continuar.

"Doctor, por favor, tienes que ayudarme." Jack sonrió con malicia, tenía que reconocer que la criatura era muy buena actriz y se había metido hasta el fondo en los pensamientos y los recuerdos de su amiga para hablar como ella. "No se cuanto más voy a aguantar esto, por favor."

"Jack…" Susurró el Doctor, mostrando unos ojos suplicantes que Jack no había recordado ver nunca en su amigo. apretó con fuerza la mano de Jack para llamar más su atención, pero el capitán se mostró impasible; al menos uno de los tenía que estarlo por el otro.

"Lo siento Doctor, pero esa si que no es Rose, tal vez el amor que sientas por ella te esté obcecando, pero tal y como la he visto actuar hace unos segundos, esa cosa domina perfectamente el cuerpo de Rose y mientras no la saquemos, Rose no va a ser la que hable con nosotros."

"Rose es fuerte."

"No para esto."

Sin Jack esperárselo, el Doctor lo empujó contra el cristal de la celda, justo en el momento en el que el capitán la había cerrado y se guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo. "No voy a dejar que la mates ahí dentro."

"TU mismo lo has dicho, Rose es fuerte, podrá soportarlo." Jack lo miró con intensidad, aprovechando que la criatura no podía verlo y le hizo un gesto para que callara y esperara a lo que Jack tenía que decirle. "Es mi última palabra y por favor, ni se te ocurra usar el destornillador sónico para abrir la puerta y sacarla de allí, está configurada para evitarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a verme."

Jack sonrió y separó con un empujón al Doctor que trastabilló ligeramente, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. De nuevo, los dos hombres se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. El capitán se dirigió hacia la salida del pasillo de las celdas y tras mirar a Rose, al menos al cuerpo que tan bien conocía, el Doctor comenzó a seguirle.

"No me dejes aquí por favor. Sabes que soy yo, sabes que puedo luchar contra esto."Gritó Rose pegada al cristal. "Nos hemos enfrentado a los daleks, a los cibermen, hemos luchado contra todo lo imaginable y sigo aquí. ¿Por qué piensas que no puedo contra esto? ¿Por lo que te diga Jack? Puedes tener fe ciega en el capitán, pero recuerda que le abandonaste y seguramente nunca te lo ha perdonado."

Tal vez no debería haber escuchado aquello, tal vez debería haber seguido el camino de Jack y salir de allí sin prestar atención a las palabras de Rose, o más bien la criatura que vivía en su interior. Pero lo que sentía por su compañera era demasiado fuerte, el amor que le profesaba, la unión que había entre ellos era mucho más fuerte que su propio cerebro y tuvo que detenerse, darse la vuelta y escuchar sus palabras, que sin darse cuenta le llenaron del terrible veneno de la duda.

Echó a correr tras Jack, quería pillarlo a solas, sin ninguno de los demás miembros de su equipo. Lo vio en dirección a los dormitorios donde estaban Gwen y Ianto; Gwen recuperándose de la operación con la que le habían salvado la vida y Ianto de los peores días de su vida.

Antes de que pudiera llegar el Doctor le llamo.

"Dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con que te abandonara."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que necesito que me digas que esto que le estás haciendo a Rose no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te abandonara en Satellite cinco." Jack se dio la vuelta y agarró con fuerza la barandilla, no podía creer que el Doctor, el mismísimo estuviera insinuando que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de Rose por una simple venganza.

"Si eso fuera cierto, sería algo entre tu y yo, quiero demasiado a Rose, es mi hermana pequeña, si quieres verlo de ese modo y si alguien le hace daño, se las tiene que ver conmigo. Esa criatura morirá en mis manos si es necesario en cuanto esté fuera de Rose y si crees sus palabras, entonces es que no me conoces tan bien como ninguno de los creíamos."

Jack siguió adelante hacia el dormitorio de Gwen, mientras el Doctor se quedaba ahí parado, pensando por un momento en el terrible error que había cometido sin darse cuenta y tal y como había dicho Jack, dejándose llevar por un sentimiento tan humano, con el odio.

- o -

Rhys estaba sentado junto a la cama y por su aspecto, debía llevar allí muchas horas, sostenía la mano de Gwen sin hacer demasiada fuerza, por nada del mundo quería lastimarla. Miró a Jack cuando este apareció por la puerta y asintió en forma de saludo, de la misma forma que lo hizo este.

"Es fuerte, podrá con esto." Dijo Rhys como si estuviera contestando a una pregunta que Jack no le había dicho.

"Lo se, confió en ella, me ha demostrado que puede con mucho más que cualquiera de los que formamos este equipo. Una bala no podrá con ella." Miró a Gwen, parecía tan desprotegida en esa cama, que Jack se preguntó que pasaría si en realidad nunca despertara, si la bala hubiera tocado algún órgano importante y no volviera a recuperarla más.

No podía darle más vueltas a eso, no con todo lo que tenía lidiar, no con el Doctor a punto de ponerse en su contra, no con Rose atrapada en su propio cuerpo y no cuando Ianto todavía le necesitaba.

Dejó la habitación y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la habitación en la que estaba Ianto. Les había pedido a Dean y Sam que cuidaran de él, pero se encontró a los dos hermanos en la puerta discutiendo sobre algo que enseguida comprendió lo que era, en cuanto escuchó un nombre.

"Ese tal John Hart, estuvo a punto de matarme Sam, no pensarás que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras él se mueve a sus anchas por ahí ¿verdad?"

"No digo eso Dean, pero sabes que es capaz de muchas cosas, es un tipo muy listo y nos convendría pedir ayuda a Jack antes de enfrentarnos a él." Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, no soportaba cuando su hermano le llevaba la contraria. "Dean por favor, has visto todo lo que ha pasado por aquí últimamente, esto parece una casa de locos, no podemos dejarlos ahora. Jack nos necesita."

"Primero hermanito, no se quien es Jack, lo acabamos de conocer y ya nos ha presentado un buen catálogo de extraterrestres, con eso habría tenido bastante, pero en segundo lugar te recuerdo que hay un tipo que casi me mata."

"No te voy a retener aquí Dean, puedes marcharte cuando quieras, pero te puedo asegurar que no vas a encontrar a John Hart, como tu hermano a dicho es un tipo muy listo."

"No te preocupes capitán, he encontrado cosas más difíciles." Dean sonrió pero Jack no contestó de la misma forma.

"Si le hubiera ocurrido a tu hermano lo mismo que Ianto, te gustaría que alguien cuidara de él ¿verdad?" Dean no dijo nada pero por un momento miró a Sam. "Sólo te pido, eso quedaros con Ianto, cuidad de él hasta que se encuentre bien."

Durante un momento, Dean se detuvo a pensar. "Muy bien, tu ganas, pero en cuanto tu novio esté bien, buscaré a ese tipo y si tu das con él, quiero que me lo digas."

Jack no quería que Dean matara a John, el otro capitán podía hacer hecho cosas horribles, pero aún así le tenía aprecio, realmente le quería como se puede querer a un hermano que ha sido encarcelado por cometer un delito. Al menos ahora podría ganar tiempo y tal vez dar con él primero antes que Dean y sacarlo del planeta.

Suspiró con fuerza, había conseguido poner otro parche, pero aún así, eran demasiadas cosas y Jack no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo todo.


	19. Chapter 19

"¿Cómo está?" Dijo Jack al entrar en la habitación de Ianto.

Se alegró de ver allí todavía a Dean, al menos le había hecho caso y no se había atrevido a ir a buscar a John, porque el capitán estaba seguro que el muchacho no podría contra él, por mucho que lo intentara.

Conocía demasiado bien a John, podría con los dos hermanos sin ningún problema y en el mejor de los casos jamás darían con él. pero al menos seguían ahí, tal y como Jack les había pedido, cuidando de Ianto mientras se recuperaba.

"Bien, al menos eso creo. No tengo mucha experencia con este tipo de circunstancias." Sam miró hacia la cama, un rato antes, Ianto había despertado y habían estado hablando con él, pero el agente pronto se había vuelto a quedar otra vez dormido. "No deja de hablar de ti, se nota que te quiere."

Sin que hubiera dicho nada en respuesta, Sam se quedó mirando a Jack y se dio cuenta que la expresión del capitán cambiaba rápidamente. Había entrado con rostro preocupado, Sam supuso que era por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al escuchar aquello una pequeña luz apareció en sus ojos, algo que el capitán trató de ocultar, pero que no consiguió disimular.

"Ianto es un buen chico, muy listo y de los mejores agentes que he tenido nunca."

"No me refiero a eso Jack. he dicho que te quiere, no que te respeta como jefe, que también. se de lo que hablo cuando se trata de tener miedo a enamorarse y sinceramente Jack, cuando tienes la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que siente algo así por ti, yo que tu no la desaprovecharía."

"Vamos Sammy quieres dejar tu consulta de doctor Phill, Jack ya es mayorcito para saber lo que le conviene." Aunque no dijo nada al respecto, Sam se preguntó si eso era totalmente cierto o no, pues Jack no parecía estar muy seguro de sus sentimientos a juzgar por como miraba a Ianto. "¿Bueno que? ¿Cuándo me vas a dar permiso para ir a buscar a tu amigo, Jack?"

"John no es mi amigo y lo digo por tu bien, hagamos las cosas a mi modo, si no recuerdo la mal la última vez que te enfrentaste a él, se aprovechó un poco de ti." Jack sonrió con malicia. Sabía muy bien que se trataba de un golpe bajo, pero no le importó.

"¡No se aprovechó de mi! Sólo fue un pequeño malentiendo por mi parte, que no volverá a pasar." Tanto Sam como Jack rieron por lo bajo al ver como Dean trataba salir de aquel terrible atolladero. "Quiero ir a por él."

Pero Jack no llegó a contestar, pues se dio cuenta que Ianto estaba volviendo otra vez en si.

"Hey, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" El capitán se sentó en la cama junto a su compañero y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

Nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor tenía importancia ya, ni los cazadores que miraban la escena sabiendo que era el momento de marcharse, ni Rose, encerrada en su propio cuerpo, ni Gwen que se recuperaba del disparo. No, nada importaba en ese momento, pues Ianto tenía sus ojos puestos en Jack y era lo único que le interesaba al capitán en ese momento.

"Creo que la cabeza me va a estallar, es como si todavía tuviera a esa cosa dentro de mi. Se que lo matamos, que lo sacaste de mi cuerpo, pero algo me dice que todavía sigue ahí."

"Estoy casi seguro que se trata de la que está dentro de Rose, sabe que fuiste infectado y de alguna manera está tratando de controlar tu mente."

Ianto se incorporó en la cama y con la ayuda de las manos de Jack se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando al capitán en silencio. La otra vez que se había despertado, Jack no había estado allí, no había estado con él cuando más hubiera deseado verlo; pero ahora era totalmente distinto, justo el hombre al que quería ver, la persona que más necesitaba estaba allí, con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Ianto, sus ojos azules puestos en él y la que podía ser la sonrisa más adorable del mundo, dibujada en su rostro. Definitivamente, Ianto no podía pedir nada más en ese momento.

"¿Y como esta Rose? Sólo recordar lo que pasé cuando tuve aquella cosa…"

"No pienses ahora en eso por favor, lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarte para volver al trabajo."

Sam y Dean todavía estaban allí, mirando la escena como si de una película se tratara. Sam no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía que preguntarlo, aunque eso significara meterse donde no le habían llamado, tenía que preguntarlo.

"Mira se que esto no me concierne, que apenas nos conocemos y que podría convertirme en el cotilla oficial." Jack y Ianto se volvieron hacia el muchacho, sin saber a donde quería ir a parar. "Pero no hace falta ser un gran psicólogo para saber que los dos os queréis."

"Sammy…" Dean le dio un pequeño empujón para que se callara antes de meter del todo la pata, pero su hermano decidió no hacerle caso, ya que había empezado a hablar, tal vez pudiera poner un poco de lógica en aquella relación.

"Tranquilo Dean, no pasa nada. Sam continua." Jack sonrió, pues empezaba a tener una ligera idea de cómo iba a continuar aquello.

"El caso es que veo que… mira hace años, justo antes de dejar la universidad y empezar la cacería con mi hermano, tenía una novia, Jessica, iba a proponerle que se casara conmigo, éramos muy felices, creía que siempre lo seríamos. Pero un día, todo terminó, ella murió por culpa de un demonio y nunca llegué a decirle lo mucho que la quería. Creo que siempre me voy a arrepentir por ello."

Dean se quedó callado, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de cacería juntos, Sam nunca se había sincerado tanto, nunca había dicho realmente lo que sentía, pero ahora Dean se daba cuenta que había un enorme agujero que Sam nunca había podido cerrar respecto a la muerte de Jessica y Dean no estaba seguro si alguna vez podría cerrarlo realmente.

Por su parte, Jack había prestado atención a lo que había dicho el muchacho de forma muy atenta, mientras Ianto apretaba su mano con más fuerza todavía. No estaba seguro si eso le hacía sentir culpable por no decirle a Ianto lo que verdaderamente sentía por él o si en realidad se trataba de miedo por dejarse ver como era realmente; un ser humano que podía enamorarse.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio un momento y Sam empezó a sentirse como un completo estúpido por haber intentado convertirse en un cupido de pacotilla, cuando era el primero que se había demostrado que para el amor no era ningún experto ni mucho menos.

Ianto se mantuvo en silencio, aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darle la razón al cazador. Tantas veces había querido acercarse a Jack y decirle que le quería; pero luego se daba cuenta que lo que para él era una urgencia porque nadie se hacía mayor trabajando en Torchwood, para Jack era una tontería, pues nada podía hacerle daño. El capitán no moriría por mucho que pusiera su vida en peligro, decir un te quiero nunca supondría las últimas palabras antes de morir.

"Gracias Sam." Dijo por fin Jack, ante el asombro de todos, pero sobre todo de Ianto, que no estaba muy acostumbrado a escuchar a Jack dar las gracias o pedir perdón así como así.

"De nada, tampoco…"

"Lo digo en serio. Mira a veces creo que pierdo el norte, que mi incapacidad para morir me hace comportarme como que siempre voy a tener tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa, que la gente a la que quiero siempre va a estar ahí. Pero Gwen a estado a punto de morir, Rose… no se si volveré a verla tal y como la conozco y Ianto;" El capitán se dio la vuelta hacia su amigo. "demasiadas veces he temido por tu vida, como para no decirte ahora que…" Sonrió y se dio la vuelta completamente hacia Ianto, para poder mirarle mejor a los ojos y de alguna forma conseguir cierta intimidad. "Que te quiero, no como un compañero y sólo por ser el hombre con el que me acuesto casi todas las noches, si no porque de verdad, Ianto te quiero."

El joven Ianto Jones, había esperado durante tanto tiempo aquella respuesta, que ahora creía estar viviendo un auténtico sueño. Tanto que durante un breve momento, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y las fuerzas regresaron a él como si nunca se hubieran marchado. Todo estaba bien, el mundo estaba bien, el universo entero estaba bien.

No se había dado cuenta que se había ruborizado, pero cuando sintió su rostro arder, volvió el rostro, demasiado tarde como para que alguno de los tres hombres que estaban mirándolo no se hubieran dado cuenta ya.

Jack tomó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del capitán y vio que este le sonreía con tanta dulzura creyó que podría derretir todo su cuerpo. le temblaban las manos, por lo que las cerró con fuerza para mantenerse todo lo tranquilo que pudo aparentar.

Entonces ocurrió, sin decir nada, Jack se acercó a él, lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, tanto que pudo notar el corazón de Jack latiendo pegado a su cuerpo, Jack le acarició los labios con sus dedos con mucho cuidado, como si fueran lo más frágil que hubiera palpado nunca y un momento más tarde le besó con toda la ternura que Ianto hubiera podido imaginar jamás.

Ianto suspiró con intensidad durante los segundos que duró aquel beso, que fácilmente podían haber sido horas, pero Ianto no fue consciente de ello. Finalmente, un carraspeo tras ellos hizo que se separaran, aunque el muchacho continuaba sintiendo su rostro ardiendo por el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Siento molestaros, pero Jack, no puedo esperar más, necesito ir tras ese hombre." Sam conocía perfectamente a su hermano y ya le había extrañado mucho que hubiera aguantado tanto.

Dean no era un hombre rencoroso por naturaleza, pero cuando alguien trataba de matarlo, no solía gustarle demasiado quedarse con las manos cruzadas. Necesitaba devolver el golpe y si era posible darle un buen escarmiento.

Jack abrazó a Ianto que se apretó contra él.

"Tienes razón. Digamos que el Doctor no me quiere ver muy cerca de Rose últimamente y Gwen se recupera rápidamente, creo que mañana estará en pie. Así que creo que serí un buen momento para ir tras John Hart." Ianto se apretó más todavía.

No le gustaba John, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir sus propósitos y que matar no era un gran problema para él. Sin embargo, si había algo de aquel hombre que realmente le diera miedo, era la obsesión que tenía por Jack, las ganas que tenía de llevárselo lejos y obligarle a que le amara.

Se preguntó si tal vez tuviera algún método descubierto en otro planeta para conseguir ese propósito y si eso ocurría, como lograría recuperar al capitán. Por eso no le hacía ninguna gracia imaginar a Jack cerca de John Hart.

"¿Quieres venir?"

Ianto tardó en darse cuenta que Jack le hablaba a él.

"Jack, no creo que sea buena idea." En este caso fue Sam el que le dio un codazo a Dean para que se callara, pero Dean tampoco lo hizo. "Se que conoces a John Hart mejor que nosotros, pero eso se es buena idea llevar a Ianto."

Jack abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue el propio Ianto el que lo hizo en su lugar.

"Se que no soy como tu, que no doy el tipo de cazador como vosotros y que pensáis que necesito que alguien me proteja, pues lo siento, pero creo que he ayudado a Jack a salvar la tierra más veces de las que os podéis imaginar. Que lleve traje no implica que me moleste mancharme las manos; aunque preferiría no hacerlo de todos modos."

Jack sonrió complacido, pues se dio cuenta que Ianto se estaba recuperando por completo.

"Bueno creo que no hay mucho más que decir." Jack se levantó de la cama y ofreció la mano a Ianto para que le acompañara. "Vamos a buscar a ese embaucador de John Hart."

- o -

"No voy a darme por vencido con facilidad, si Rose está ahí dentro lo sabrás. La quiero y vas a devolvérmela." El Doctor se apoyó en el cristal con las dos manos, como si de esa forma pudiera sentir a Rose más cerca de él.

"Pobre iluso, con lo que me gusta este cuerpo. además el sufrimiento humano es una de mis mayor entretenimientos."

La chica se acercó al Doctor y se quedó ahí delante de él, sonriendo con maldad, pues casi podía notar el dolor del Doctor por la mujer a la que amaba y eso le daba más fuerzas.

"¿Sabes quien soy?"

"Claro que lo se, el Doctor, todos te veneran, como si fueras un dios, tienes las respuestas para todo, no hay dudas, no hay nada que no puedas solucinar, pero cuando se trata de mancharte las manos para recuperar a Rose, te da miedo hacerle daño y prefieres verme a mi, antes que lastimarla."

El Doctor se dio cuenta que Rose no le había dejado ver todos sus pensamientos a la criatura o de lo contrario no se atrevería a hablarle así. Se quedó serio, no quería estropear el plan que empezaba a fraguarse en su mente.

"Eres buena, lo admito, pero hay una cosa que no sabes y que tal vez te haga ver el planteamiento de todo esto de otra forma." La criatura lo observó con cierta curiosidad. "Veo que Rose no te ha dicho completamente quien soy. Soy el ultimo de los TimeLord y supongo que habrás oído hablar de nosotros."

La criatura hizo dar un paso atrás al cuerpo de Rose, mientras su expresión de prepotencia de un momento antes cambiaba a un rostro asustado.

- o -

Ianto se preguntó porque toda aquella misión había salido mal. Miró a su alrededor, pero Jack no estaba por ningún lado. tampoco vio a Dean ni a Sam, nadie podría ayudarle.

"Vamos Ianto, vamos a la base, Jack tiene algo en vuestra querida base que es mío y lo quiero recuperar."

"¿Qué has hecho con Jack?" Con toda respuesta, Ianto sintió el cañón de un arma apoyándose en su espalda.

"Muevete si no quieres que Jack te encuentre aquí tirado, todavía tengo un par de cosas dedicadas para él, en las que tu vas a ser el protagonista.


	20. Chapter 20

Parecía que después de todo Dean había tenido razón; no había sido una buena idea ir en esa misión. Podía haberse quedado en la base, descansando o trabajando incluso, vigilando los pasos de Jack, ayudándole a encontrar a John. Pero no, había querido estar con Jack, demostrarle al capitán y a los cazadores que podía ser uno más y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Habían encontrado pronto el rastro de John Hart, aunque ahora Ianto estaba seguro que el otro capitán se había dejado encontrar con demasiada facilidad. Ni siquiera alguien al que le gustaba tanto el espectáculo con el capitán John Hart hubiera montado tantos follones en los bares de la zona.

"Será mejor dividirnos, puede estar en cualquiera de estos bares. Sam, Dean, entrad en ese, pero tened mucho cuidado, ya sabéis como es John Hart, hará cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya."

Jack y Ianto fueron al otro bar, que ya había sido abandonado por todos los clientes, debido al estruendo formado por John. Como la última vez que se había encontrado con él, Jack entró en primer lugar, dejando a Ianto que para cubriera la puerta. No quería meterlo en más problemas, pero no se había dado cuenta con quien estaba tratando.

Todo el local estaba vacío y en completo silencio, sentía que no John no estaba allí o de lo contrario ya habría aparecido con alguno de sus numeritos.

"¡John! Vamos se que no estás muy lejos. ¿Qué estás esperando para saltar sobre mi? ¿Es que acaso ya no te pongo o es que ahora que has probado a Dean tienes más interés en él que en mi?"

No hubo, respuesta, John no estaba allí. Entonces se dio cuenta. Ya sabía que no estaba en el otro local y que había enviado a los hermanos a un callejón sin salida con el único propósito de evitar que el hombre al que buscaban llegara hasta ellos. Pero también era cierto, que había dejado sólo a Ianto en la puerta del local.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero había pensado que se trataba de su propia mente, de sus pensamientos por Rose, no podía quitarse a su amiga de la cabeza y lo que había estado a punto de hacerle. Pero no era eso, sin duda no era eso, ahora se daba cuenta, que John se la había vuelto a jugar otra vez.

Echó a correr hasta la puerta del local mientras por el intercomunicador empezó a llamar a Ianto, tan sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"Ianto. Ianto, vamos dime algo."

"Estoy Jack, ¿has encontrado a John?" Jack suspiró aliviado.

"No todavía no, pero creo que no está aquí dentro, así que ten cuidado, puede estar en cualquier parte." Ianto miró a su alrededor. Conocía lo suficiente a John Hart como para saber que podría estar en cualquier parte y que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Un ruido llamó su atención, unos pasos prevenientes del callejón. Ianto se dio la vuelta, allí no había nadie, pero su sexto sentido le decía que estaba allí, acechándole, mirándole, observando como si de un cazador se tratara a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

"Jack, creo que está aquí. No puedo verlo, pero estoy seguro que no está muy lejos." De nuevo el ruido de pasos, que si duda alguna no estaban hechos de forma descuidada.

Ianto dio dos pasos hacia atrás, salió del callejón y se acercó a SUV.

"Ianto entra en el bar." Dijo Jack, pues estaba seguro que conseguiría salir del local antes de que John llegara hasta su compañero. "Ianto, vamos entra en el bar, olvida lo que estás haciendo y entra aquí."

"Puedo detenerlo Jack, el coche me protege."

"Ianto, conoces a John también como yo, sabes de lo que es capaz y no, no vas a poder detenerlo. Mira, me da igual lo que pienses Sam y Dean, que no seas un cazador o lo que quieran pensar. Eres un miembro indispensable de mi equipo y no voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro por simple orgullo."

Jack intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba atrancada. En menos de dos minutos, John había conseguido encerrarle en el local y ahora Ianto estaba solo en el exterior con él. Golpeó la puerta con rabia, pero esta no se movió.

"Ianto, ve al coche, métete en el coche y…"

"¡Jack, cuanto tiempo!" La voz de John Hart a través del intercomunicador de Ianto paralizó a Jack. "Espero que me hayas echado de menos, aunque no te puedo negar que los regalos que me estás haciendo últimamente dicen mucho en tu favor."

"Aléjate de Ianto." Jack continuaba golpeando la puerta, pero no había forma de abrirla, sabía que John estaba demasiado cerca, ese era el tipo de juego que le gustaba, el ratón y el gato con Jack. "Déjale en paz."

"Tranquilo Jack, que con el cazador ya me divertí bastante y por mucho que te diga él lo contrario, creo que no le disgustó demasiado besarle, puede que la parte en la que le envenené fuera un poco excesiva. Pero el caso, es que no quiero hacer nada de lo que piensas con tu novio, lo necesito para otra cosa."

"Más vale que no le hagas daño."

"¿O que? ¿Cuántas veces has estado a punto de matarme y no lo has hecho? Reconócelo Jack, me quieres, me aprecias y no serías capaz de matarme." Desde el interior del bar, Jack escuchó el motor del SUV poniéndose en marcha y luego lo escuchó arrancar por la calle.

"¡John! ¡John!" pero el capitán había desconectado el intercomunicador e Ianto y Jack ya no pudo hablar con él.

- o -

Ianto se dio la vuelta, aunque no le hacía falta hacerlo, para saber que lo tenía ahí, mirándole, con su pose de superioridad que siempre le había visto y como no podía ser menos, con un arma en la mano.

"Hola Eyecandy, me alegro volver a verte. Pero al verdad, es que esperaba que Jack me conociera un poco mejor. Dejarte aquí solo a mi merced." Ianto intentó sacar su arma. "Yo que tu no lo haría. Mira, sinceramente, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero hacer enfadar tanto a Jack. tan sólo necesito un pequeño favor por tu parte."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Sólo quiero entrar en la base y ver a la criatura que os está molestando. La misma que estuvo dentro de ti y que ahora está dentro de la amiga de Jack".

Ianto lo miró sorprendido, preguntándose como era posible que John conociera tantos detalles sobre lo que estaba pasando en la base. Entonces se dio cuenta, ¿Cómo no lo habían revisado antes?

"En realidad no querías matar a Dean, tan sólo querías ponerle un micrófono para saber lo que ocurría dentro de la base."

John sonrió con maldad, encantado de que el muchacho hubiera averiguado su plan.

"Eso es lo de menos, ahora tan sólo necesito que me lleves allí, quiero verla."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cuando tengas a alguien apuntándote con un arma, no me parece muy apropiado empezar a interrogarle." John volvió a apuntarle, para demostrarle que no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con muchos juegos, Jack pronto daría con ellos y no quería encontrarse con el capitán, antes de haber conseguido su propósito. "Vamos, es fácil, subimos al coche y me llevas a la base, luego te dejo libre, hago mi trabajo y me vio por donde he venido."

"¿Qué es lo que sacas tu con todo esto?"

John se acercó a Ianto y lo aplastó contra el frontal del coche. Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle. "Esa es la parte que no te interesa a ti. Confórmate con saber que estarás vivo cuando todo esto acabe y que podrás contarle a tu querido novio nuestra pequeña aventura."

Ianto notó el cañón del arma de John en su vientre y estaba seguro que no tendría ningún problema en dispararle si hiciera falta. Pero no iba a jugar a ese juego, no le iba a permitir ganar. Estaba vez John no se iba a salir con la suya tan fácilmente.

Tal vez fuera por querer demostrarle a Jack y a los hermanos Winchester que era tan bueno como cualquiera de ellos, pero no se lo pensó dos veces y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a John. Salió corriendo, con un poco de suerte llegaría al bar antes de que John lo alcanzara y el capitán no se atrevería a enfrentarse a Jack.

Sin embargo, apenas dio dos pasos, sintió un aguijonazo en el cuello, se dio la vuelta, con la vista borrosa y tambaleante y se dio cuenta que pese a estar dolorido por el golpe que le había dado, John tenía otra arma en la mano, con la que acababa de dispararle.

"No se porque no te has limitado a seguir las normas. Pero no te preocupes, tan sólo te dolerá la cabeza un par de días. No habrá efectos secundarios, bueno eso creo." Ianto cayó de rodillas y tan sólo pudo ver a John acercarse a él, arrebatarle el intercomunicador y colocárselo él.

"¡Jack cuanto tiempo!" Antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de John y que este lo subiera al coche, se imaginó a Jack, saliendo del bar en su busca, tal vez no llegara a tiempo y viera el coche marchar calle adelante o tal vez pudiera rescatarlo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que rescatarlo? Al fin Jack se cansaría de tener que preocuparse tanto por él y lo dejaría.

No fue capaz de pensar más, pues su cabeza dejó funcionar, no sintió nada, ni el golpe al caer sobre el asiento trasero de SUV, ni el miedo por ser secuestrado y por no saber el daño que podría provocarle la droga que le había inoculado John Hart. Tan sólo pensó en Jack y en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo más.

- o -

"¿Y que es lo que un señor del tiempo planea hacer conmigo?" Dijo la criatura que había en el interior de Rose de forma burlona.

Se acercó de nuevo al cristal y miró al Doctor a los ojos.

"Si no dejas el cuerpo de Rose ahora mismo, te puedo asegurar que te sacaré a la fuerza."

"Oh por favor, donde está ese don de gentes de de los señores del tiempo del que tanto he oído hablar."

"Hace mucho que se marchó, como toda mi gente. Ahora soy el último, por lo que no tengo guardar las formas. Devuélveme a Rose."

"¿O si no que? Vamos Doctor, dime lo que serías capaz de hacerme si me quedo dentro de tu amiga."

"Te mataré."

La criatura volvió a sonreír, puso las manos sobre el cristal de la celda y cerró los ojos. "Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo tengo el control sobre el cuerpo de tu amiga, o debería más bien decir tu novia." El gesto del Doctor se tensó todavía más y se acercó al cristal.

Apenas podía soportar ver a Rose allí atrapada, sin poder pedirle ayuda y él, que no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia hacerle daño, tenía que plantearse hasta que punto podría llegar para recuperarla.

Rose protestó.

"Vamos a comprobar si serías capaz de matarme, poniendo en peligro la vida de tu chica."

Rose volvió a protestar y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Rodeó su vientre con ambas manos y se mordió el labio para no gritar. El cuerpo le ardía, apenas podía pensar. Aunque antes estaba encerrada en su propio cuerpo se sentía capaz de pensar, ahora no, no podía, pues el dolor en todo su cuerpo era demasiado grande.

"Para, ¿Qué le estás haciendo?"

"El cuerpo de los seres humanos no está del todo preparado para nosotros. por eso, procuramos no hacerles demasiado daño para no matarlos demasiado rápido. Así que, vamos Doctor, vamos a jugar en serio, ¿Serías capaz de lastimar a tu novia por sacarme de su cuerpo."

Rose protestó de nuevo y cayó al suelo. La criatura se había apartado, permitiendo que el dolor que Rose sentía fuera sentido también por el Doctor.

"Rose, escúchame, te voy a sacar de esta." El Doctor se arrodilló junto a ella.

"Doctor, por favor, ayúdame, duele mucho."


	21. Chapter 21

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sabía lo que John le había hecho, pero se sentía hecho polvo, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Trató de moverse, estiró los brazos, pero apenas pudo moverse. Miró las cadenas que lo tenían sujeto, eran excesivamente fuertes como para poder hacer nada.

"Vaya, por fin te has despertado, pensaba que la dosis de la droga que te he dado, había sido demasiado fuerte."

La sombra de John Hart, apareció frente a Ianto y el joven agente no pudo evitar estremecerse al verlo. Siempre que aquel hombre se cruzaba en su vida, algo malo ocurría y aquella no parecía ser una excepción.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"

"¿De ti? Realmente nada Eyecandy, tan sólo conseguir entrar en la base, no voy a negar que no sean buenos vuestros sistemas de seguridad. Es Jack al que quiero ver aquí, pero sabía que no vendría si no contaba con un buen aliciente. Supongo que a estas alturas, creo que tu eres una buena forma de dar con él."

"Jack no va a caer con esas tretas tan malas." Ianto se revolvió, pero no consiguió más que hacerse daño con las cadenas que lo apresaban.

No estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras, pues sabía que Jack haría cualquier cosa por él, había arriesgado su vida más de una vez por la de Ianto, pues teniendo en cuenta que podría volver a la vida, aquello no el costaba nada. Pero con John Hart enfrente, no se podía contar nada, sobretodo sin saber lo que realmente quería de él.

"Espero que lo conozcas un poco mejor que eso muchacho, porque se que Jack vendrá a rescatarte en su caballo blanco. De eso no tengo ninguna duda." John se acercó a Ianto y se aseguro que el muchacho no fuera a soltarse, pues tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para Jack y no quería que nada se lo estropeara. "¿Hay alguien más en la base ahora mismo?"

"No, todos están fuera."

Ianto suponía que el Doctor seguía en las celdas con Rose y la criatura que la tenía dominada y que Gwen y Rhys también estarían allí, pues su amiga todavía estaría descansando. Pero no dijo nada, tal vez así tendrían una oportunidad de vencer a su enemigo, si lo cogían por sorpresa.

John se acercó a él y acarició su rostro, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

"Espero que no me mientas."

"Estamos solos, te lo juro."

De nuevo John sonrió, le gustaba jugar con sus presas, sentirse todo un cazador y sobretodo, ver el miedo en los ojos de la gente. Se retiró y fue hasta los ordenadores; no conocía la tecnología de la Tierra, pero era un aprendiz rápido y podría saber como usarlos en un momento.

Ianto lo miró, mientras seguía intentando soltar las manos; le hacía daño, sentía la piel desgarrada por aquel metal; pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, mientras Jack acudía a rescatarlo.

"Con que estábamos solos. Creo que tus ordenadores dicen lo contrario."

John se dio la vuelta, mostrando su arma desenfundada y apuntando a Ianto con ella. El muchacho tragó saliva, le iba a disparar por haberle mentido, le iba a pegar un tiro pues como había dicho, sólo le quería para entrar en la base. Además si le mataba, conseguiría romper el corazón de Jack. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, si es que había alguno, tal vez así Jack se llegara a dar cuenta que estaba realmente enamorado de Ianto; pero su compañero ya no podría saberlo.

"¿Por qué me has mentido?"

"¿Por qué querías entrar en la base?" Ianto trató de mantenerse sereno, aunque no era fácil, pues sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. "¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez? ¿No tuviste bastante con estar a punto de destruir Cardiff? Si querías hacerle daño a Jack, ¿No fue suficiente mostrarle que su hermano se había convertido en un monstruo, dejar que Grey matara a amigos nuestros y luego obligar a Jack a matarlo? A veces me pregunto quien es más monstruo aquí."

No sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para decir aquello, pero lo había hecho. Había dicho todo lo que siempre había deseado decirle a John, pero nunca se había atrevido por miedo a lo que el otro hombre pudiera hacerle. Ahora, a punto de morir, por el disparo de su arma, ya no importaba decir o no decir algo.

"Muy bien Eyecandy, veo que te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre. Es una lástima que me gusten más los hombres más maduros, como Jack o como ese cazador, ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí… Dean. Fue divertido besarle, tal vez él lo niegue, pero me devolvió el beso." John sonrió y Ianto volvió la mirada, aquello estaba acabando con él, si al menos supiera lo que John quería realmente de Jack…

"Dime al menos lo que quieres, ya que me vas a matar."

"¿Matarte? No se lo porque lo dices." John miró su arma. "¿Por esto? Vamos no es más que un juguete, este arma no te mataría, podría hacerte daño, te dejaría un poco aturdido, pero no te mataría." John se acercó más a Ianto, con el arma todavía apuntando al joven agente. "¿De verdad quieres saber lo que quiero? Se la criatura a la que tenéis encerrada. Llevo siguiendo a esa especie durante mucho tiempo y lamentablemente, tuvieron que encontrarse con los cazadores, malditos hermanos, si no fueran tan buenos como Jack… quería hacer un pacto con esas criaturas y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero tuvisteis que meteros en medio. Como siempre."

Ianto no comprendía ni una sola palabra.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de esa cosa? Es demasiado peligrosa, dominando en cuerpo humano que le permita llevar a cabo sus planes…" Entonces lo vio claro, lo comprendió todo en ese momento. "¡Quieres unirte con la criatura! Por el amor de dios John ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza por completo?"

"No seas así, eyecandy." Le dijo John al oído. "Además tengo reservado algo especial para Jack. estoy seguro que le gustará formar parte de mi nueva tripulación." Deslizó el arma sobre su rostro y la bajó hasta su pecho.

"¿Tripulación? ¿De que estás hablando?"

"Lo siento pero eso, me lo reservo para más tarde. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?"

Ianto no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues antes incluso de poder protestar, sintió el impacto del disparo contra su cuerpo. Se preguntó si John había sincero al decirle eso de que no le mataría, pero un momento más tarde sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo dejó de funcionar y quedó inconsciente, con la única esperanza de volver a despertar cuando Jack diera con él.

- o -

"Supongo que ya sabes que se un trampa." Dijo Dean al capitán Harkness mientras este se encaminaba a buena marcha, de regreso a la base. "No conozco mucho a John, excepto por que intentó matarme, pero es un tipo y listo y si quiere…"

"Lo se muy bien, pero no voy a dejar a Ianto a su merced. Tienes razón Dean, no lo conoces, no sabes de lo que es capaz y menos por llamar mi atención."

"Ya será para menos."

Jack se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. Los hermanos le miraron, sin comprender que le ocurría. Definitivamente, no sabían contra lo que se estaban enfrentando, no habían visto a John en acción y mucho menos d lo obsesionado que estaba con Jack, podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener cerca de Jack.

"No le hagas caso." Dijo por fin Sam para calmar los ánimos. "Dean suele decir todo lo que piensa sin importarle las consecuencias." Dean le dio un codazo, pero el menor de los hermanos pareció no enterarse." Dinos lo que quieres que hagamos para ayudar y lo haremos sin dudar."

"Pelota." Sam fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, pero tal y como había aprendido a hacer durante los últimos meses, no le contestó, no entró en su juego. "Vamos, Jack, somos tres contra uno y por lo que creo, Ianto puede cuidar de si mismo, es bueno en su trabajo."

"No contra John, ni siquiera yo me siento seguro cuando me enfrento a él, digamos que tiene los escrúpulos algo más bajos que todos nosotros."

Jack no quería pensar en lo que aquel hombre podía hacer con Ianto en sus manos, si quería hacerle daño a Jack, usar a Ianto sería la mejor forma de destrozarle; por eso, intentó desviar el pensamiento hacia lo que podía hacer.

"¿Entonces que, vas a entregarte a él como si nada a cambio de Ianto? No creo que a tu amigo le guste."

"No pero al menos, estaría vivo a y salvo. Chicos, necesito que me prometáis algo, cuando Ianto esté a salvo, lo sacaréis de la base."

"No vamos a dejarte sólo." Protestó Dean.

"Necesito que encontréis a los demás en la base y les contéis lo que está ocurriendo. Hay un ascensor que os llevará abajo con mi contraseña." Jack lanzó su contr0lador del vortex a las manos de Dean. Encontrad al Doctor, el sabrá que hacer y luego aseguraros que Gwen y Rhys están bien."

"No nos vas a dejar protestar, ¿verdad?" Jack sonrió ante la pregunta de Dean, como se notaba que lo conocían, si no ni siquiera hubiera preguntado eso.

"Tenemos que hacerlo bien, John es muy listo y no se dejará engañar por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ser rápidos y de lo contrario." Decir que algo malo le podía ocurrir a Ianto no era algo con lo que quisiera contar, por lo que no lo dijo y continuó su camino de vuelta a la base. "Si lo hacemos bien, todo saldrá bien." Dijo por fin, intentando convencerse a si mismo.


	22. Chapter 22

Ianto despertó de nuevo, le dolía la cabeza, todo el cuerpo en realidad. Jamás había visto el tipo de arma que llevaba John, con la que le había disparado, sin duda sería extraterrestre, robada algún pobre desgraciado al que mataría para quitársela.

Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido al no estar en el mismo lugar donde había quedado inconsciente, sino en una de las muchas habitaciones. Seguramente John estaba buscando a los demás y no tenía tiempo para vigilarle.

Trató de moverse, pero tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, con una cuerda muy fuerte, demasiado, incluso le hacía daño cualquier movimiento, por lo que tuvo que quedarse quieto.

Decidió aprovechar el rato para recordar su conversación con John, ¿Qué era eso de su tripulación? ¿De donde había sacado John una nave? ¿Y que quería conseguir de la criatura que había en la base?

Entonces se dio cuenta, si John estaba buscando a la criatura, entonces Rose estaría en peligro. No creí que el capitán Hart tuviera muchos escrúpulos a la hora de decidir si hacerle daño o no a Rose, para hacerse con la criatura. También estaba el Doctor, que pese a conocerlo poco, estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Rose de todo peligro.

Seguramente, también estarían en la base Gwen y Rhys y ella estaba herida. Aquello le estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso como para permanecer allí, tirado en el suelo, por mucho que estuviera atado, sin hacer nada. Por eso y aunque lo hizo a duras apenas se dio la vuelta y quedó tendido en el suelo sobre su espalda, mirando lo que había a su alrededor y que le pudiera servir para soltarse.

Algro brilló en una esquina, al acercarse vio que se trataba de un pequeño trozo de cristal. Ahora se daba cuenta donde estaba, recordaba las obras que habían hecho en la base. Allí había estado uno de los laboratorios antes, lleno de pequeñas muestras, en botes de cristal. En la mudanza alguno había caído al suelo, recordaba que Jack había dicho que en su interior había muestras muertas de una planta alienígena y que no era peligrosa. Aquel cristal había quedado allí abandonado. Parecía que después de todo estaba teniendo suerte en algo.

Se arrastró hasta allí, pues todavía notaba que las piernas no le iban a sostener; el disparo de John había sido excesivo, si lo único que deseaba era dejarlo inconsciente, sin duda disfrutaba torturándole. Se volvió a dar la vuelta con movimientos demasiado torpes y agradeció que nadie lo estuviera viendo en ese momento.

Cogió el cristal y comenzó a frotarlo contra la cuerda. Notaba que se hacía daño, le dolía el contacto del cristal contra la piel y en pocos segundos sintió la sangre caer sobre sus manos, se mordió el labio, no iba a detenerse, no hasta que se hubiera liberado, hasta que pudiera ayudar a Jack de una vez.

Pasos junto a la puerta le hicieron detenerse. Al abrirse una sombra a la que no pudo reconocer estaba ahí de pie, mirándole.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"

"Ianto ¿eres tu?" Reconoció la voz sin problemas. No era John tal y como había pensado, sino que se trataba de Rhys, su amigo entró en la habitación y se agachó junto a él. "Llevo un rato buscándote. ¿Qué demonios está pasando en la base? He oído que saltaba la alarma."

Ianto no lo había escuchado, sin duda estaba inconsciente en ese momento. Pero ahora eso no importaba. Se dio la vuelta otra vez para que Rhys le soltara las manos. Su amigo miró las heridas en sus muñecas. No tenían buen aspecto, pero tenía un presentimiento muy malo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que no dijo nada y tan sólo lo liberó.

"John Hart está aquí, me trajo inconsciente, no se para que, pero imagino que me quiere de cebo para Jack." Ianto suspiró al ponerse en pie. El cuerpo le dolía mucho más de lo que pensaba en un principio y tuvo que apoyarse en Rhys, pues no estaba seguro de poner mantenerse en pie. "Ni siquiera se que es lo que quiere, pero por lo poco que me ha dicho quiere algo de la criatura que está en Rose."

"Ese hombre está loco." Dijo Rhys mientras rasgaba la camisa de Ianto para parar las hemorragias de las heridas en sus muñecas. Ianto protestó al notar la presión. "No se puede hablar con esa cosa, mira lo que les ha hecho a Gwen y Rose. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de la criatura."

"Ojalá lo supiera. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los demás antes de que lo haga John. ¿Gwen está bien?"

"Es difícil dejarla en una cama y pedirle que descanse, pero creo que me hará caso. ¿Dónde están Rose y el Doctor?"

"En las celdas, allí dejaron a Rose cuando esa cosa se metió dentro de ella." Ianto no podía creer que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto en los últimos días. "Sólo espero que John no los encuentre primero. Ese hombre es impredecible y no creo que lamente mucho…"

No terminó de decir aquello, pero Rhys lo comprendió sin problemas. Todavía recordaba aquel día en que Cardiff había estado a punto de salir por los aires por culpa de ese hombre. Estaba completamente loco, de eso no había dudas.

"Vamos entonces, los encontraremos primero."

- o -

Jack, junto con Sam y Dean, llegaron a la puerta de la base.

"Quiero que os quedéis aquí, yo os avisaré cuando entrar."

Era la tercera vez que Jack trataba de alejar a los hermanos del peligro, pero por el momento no había tenido suerte. Dean quería capturar al hombre que había estado a punto de matarle y Sam no iba a dejarle solo.

"Jack, te lo vuelvo a repetir, puede que seas diferente, no se hasta que punto todavía, pero por lo que he visto de John Hart, no vas a luchar contra él tu solo. Nos necesitas, sabemos como hacer estas cosas." Sam asintió ante las palabras de su hermano.

Jack los veía como unos niños. Había escuchado sus historias, lo que habían hecho en toda su vida, pero no sabían lo que había allí fuera, en el universo; de eso no tenían ni idea. Además aquella no era su lucha, Jack los había metido en medio del peligro sin haberse dado cuenta y casi había permitido que John les matara. No quería que eso volviera a ocurrir.

"Habéis salvado muchas vidas, lo se, pero esto puede ser muy grande para vosotros."

"Ya nos has dicho que no conocemos a John unas cuantas veces, pero eso no nos va detener." Dean miró con cierta dureza a Jack, no podía soportar que alguien le infravalorara y menos cuando apenas le conocía. "Vamos a entrar allí y vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas."

Jack observó al cazador, obviamente, ahora ya estaba totalmente seguro, no iba a haber forma de hacer que no se metieran en medio. Suspiró con fuerza y abrió la puerta de la oficina de turismo, en cuanto entraran dentro ya no habría marcha atrás para ninguno de ellos.

"Muy bien lo haremos juntos, pero quiero que sigáis mis indicaciones, no solo estamos luchando contra John, esa criatura todavía está dentro de Rose y algo me dice que John quiere llegar hasta ella."

Jack no quería decirlo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Miró a los dos muchachos, pero un sexto sentido del que siempre había decidido fiarse le hizo mirar con mayor detenimiento a Sam, aunque todavía no sabía el motivo exacto. Jack no tenía ningún poder y pocas veces creía en las premoniciones, pero con los años había descubierto que podía fiarse de sus vibraciones y ahora una de esas vibraciones le estaba diciendo que Sam no debía entrar, tampoco Dean, pero sobretodo, estaba casi seguro que si Sam entrara en la base, si volvía a ponerlo en peligro, algo le iba a ocurrir.

"¿Jack estás bien?" El capitán miró a Dean

"Si, sólo estoy un poco preocupado, eso es todo. Hace un buen rato que no se hada de Ianto y si John lo tiene… temo lo que pueda hacer con él, sobretodo para hacerme daño a mi."

"Vamos, no te preocupes. Hemos luchado contra cosas peores, un tío que está mal de la cabeza y un alienígena que se dedica a poseer cuerpos por simple diversión, no nos va a detener."

Aunque no fuera a decirlo en voz alta, Dean estaba muerto de miedo y sabía que había tras la mirada de Jack. Conocía ese temor por el ser querido, pues la había tenido por Sam muchas veces. También sabía que había algo que Jack no les estaba contando, algo que le preocupaba, algo que seguramente les concernía a ellos.

"Vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo y quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes." Terminó diciendo Jack, entrando un momento más tarde en la base. Los hermanos le siguieron en completo silencio, una extraña sensación recorrió sus cuerpos, la sensación de que estaban haciendo un viaje sin retorno.


	23. Chapter 23

"Está cerca." Dijo la criatura que estaba dentro de Rose, mientras sonreía con maldad. Miró al Doctor y puso una mano sobre el cristal de la celda. "Si fuera tu, me marcharía, no creo que quieras estar aquí cuando llegue."

"¿Cuándo llegue quien?"

"Teníamos un trato, mi gente hizo un pacto con él para conseguir lo que tanto anhelábamos y él también parecía querer algo, aunque no nos lo dijo." Volvió a sonreír. "Cree que puede jugar con nosotros. que estúpidos podéis ser los humanos."

"¿De quien estás hablando?"

El Doctor no había soltado el destornillador sónico de la mano; todavía estaba pensando como sacar de Rose aquella criatura sin hacerle daño a ella. Había visto lo que aquella criatura había sido capaz de hacer y no quería que Rose volviera a sufrir por su culpa; por eso se quedó donde estaba, mirándola, intentando encontrar un punto débil.

"¿Es que no lo sabes? Mi gente es una de los mayores aliados de John Hart. Ya sabemos que no podemos confiar en él, por eso le tenemos vigilado, por eso estoy yo aquí."

"¿Eres una espía?"

"Podrías decirlo así, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, es un secreto."

Se echó a reír y se sentó en el suelo. Parecía tenerlo todo controlado, seguramente llevaban años planeando todo aquello.

"¿Qué pasa con Rose, para que la quieres?"

"¿La quieres mucho verdad? Pues ella cree que no se lo has dicho las veces necesarias, a veces piensa que no es más que la chica del momento y que con el tiempo, te olvidarás de ella, la dejarás tirada y encontrarás a una sustituta. ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Dejarla tirada como a un perro?"

"Deja de hablar de Rose. No tienes ni idea y todo lo que pretendes es hacerme daño con tus horribles palabras. Dime lo que quieres de ella."

El Doctor apretó con fuerza el destornillador sónico, era la única forma de mantener la calma. Sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada contra aquella criatura, sin que ella volviera a lastimar a Rose. No podía quitarse de la cabeza los gritos de su compañera cuando la criatura había amenazado con matarla. No podía permtir que eso volviera a ocurrir de nuevo.

"¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Había oído hablar mucho de ti Doctor, pero pensaba que eras un chico más listo. A lo mejor tu preocupación por tu amiga no te deja, no deja ver la realidad."

El Doctor guardó silencio, pese a que deseaba gritarle. La miró a los ojos, buscando a Rose por alguna parte, pero allí no estaba más que el alien que la dominaba, sus ojos no parecían los mismo ojos llenos de vida que el Doctor tanto amaba; no había nada que le indicara que Rose seguía estando dentro de su propio cuerpo, por lo que pensó si tal vez Rose había dejado de existir.

"No somos tus enemigos."

"Pero tienes a uno de los míos. Eso no lo considero un acto de buena voluntad para que no te vea como una enemiga."

"No soy tu enemiga tanto como John Hart, al menos yo no te estoy traicionando. Ese hombre no es trigo limpio, no para ti ni para nosotros, sabemos que quiere algo a cambio de darle lo que el quiere. Pero no sabemos lo que es. Tu en cambio si que deberías lo que yo quiero."

El Doctor se paró a pensar, trató de alejar por un momento de su mente el pensamiento de que Rose estaba en peligro. El alien tenía razón, pensar en Rose le hacía no pensar en otra cosa. Pero ahora lo vio claro.

La volvió a mirar, se acercó al cristal y contempló aquellos ojos que le miraban sin pestañear y aquella boca que le sonreía todo el tiempo. Ahora estaba todo tan claro, tal vez si le ayudaba en lo que quería conseguir, dejara marchar a Rose.

"¿Quieres salir de este planeta y piensas que John Hart te ayudará." El muchacha se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que el Doctor continuara hablando, como si estuviera segura que sería capaz de averiguarlo todo por si mismo. "Pero no tienes una nave para salir de aquí." La chica sonrió. "Si tienes una nave y John lo sabe y quiere vuestra nave para salir del planeta."

"Muy bien, veo que sigues siendo un chico listo después de todo."

"¿Y que hay de Rose?"

"De alguna forma tendré que salir del planeta. Mira lo que le pasó a mi compañero, el que estaba dentro tu amigo. Le matastéis. Todos nosotros necesitamos un huésped par poder sobrevivir."

Sin decir nada, el Doctor abrió la celda, la chica se quedó sorprendida ante el gesto del Doctor, pero prefirió esperar para ver lo que se proponían. Le apuntaba con el destornillador sónico.

"No vas a sacar a Rose de este planeta."

"Al final lo las averiguado. Muy bien Doctor, pero una pregunta. ¿Cómo vas a impedírmelo, sin hacer daño a tu querida Rose?"

- o -

Jack, Dean y Sam entraron corriendo la base. Todo estaba en completo silencio, aquello no podía ser buena señala de nada bueno. Miraron a su alrededor, pero nada parecía estar vivo allí. Jack se mantuvo tranquilo, todo lo que pudo, intentando no pensar que Ianto podía estar muerto a esas alturas.

"Ianto estará bien." Dijo Dean como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del capitán. "Espero que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero creo que ha aprendido del mejor." Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Jack asintió. Tal vez no fuera el mejor, pues como todo el mundo tenía sus fallos, pero Ianto había aprendido mucho desde que había entrado en Torchwood tres. Todavía recordaba a aquel muchacho inseguro y trataba de aparentar lo que no era que se había puesto tan pesado por entrar a trabajar con él. que poco se parecía el Ianto de ahora aquel chico.

Un ruido proveniente de uno de los pasillos llamó la atención de todos. Eran pasos, que poco a poco se acercaban a ellos. Los tres hombres se pusieron en tensión, si se trataba de John Hart, no le iban a dar ni un momento para usar uno de sus trucos. Ya le habían dado demasiadas oportunidades y no habían conseguido nada bueno de aquel hombre.

De repente, vieron una sombra que se aproximaba y poco a poco se convirtió en una persona, aunque todavía no podían ver de quien se trataba. Se mantuvieron alerta, aunque Jack dio un paso adelante. Tal vez fuera su instinto o los años de experiencia en aquel trabajo, pero algo le dijo que fuera hacia aquella persona, porque no se trataba de ningún enemigo.

"Jack ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Sam en poco más que un susurro para que quien estuviera llegando no les descubriera.

"Quedaros donde estáis, hacedme caso por una vez."

Jack miró a los dos hermanos y los dos se dieron cuenta que hablaba realmente en serio. Se quedaron ahí, sus armas desenfundadas y preparados para pelear en cuanto fuera necesario.

Jack desenfundó también su revolver, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no era necesario. Ianto apareió en la gran sala y en cuanto vio a Jack junto a él, se desplomó. Cayó en sus brazos, pues el capitán corrió a socorrerle.

"Ianto ¿Qué ha pasado?"

El muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas. Por fin miró al capitán y le acarició la mejilla, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ianto."

"John Hart nos ha tenido una trampa."

Jack sonrió en respuestsa.

"No es nada nuevo, ¿Por qué lo ha hecho esta vez? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos en la base y quiere conseguir él?"

"Ese es el problema Jack, que no sabíamos que lo teníamos. Esa criatura la que yo tenía dentro y la que posee a Rose, tienen una nave y está aquí." Cerró de nuevo los ojos y trató de respirar con mayor tranquilidad. "No se como la han traído, pero John la quiere para salir de la tierra. Fui un tonto Jack y no…"

"Shhh, tranquilo, no fue culpa tuya, ya sabemos que John conoce todo tipo de trucos para hacer lo que se propone. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado a ti? Eso es lo único que me importa ahora."

"John me dio algo, al menos eso creo, para mantenerme tranquilo dijo él. Creo que se trata de una fuerte droga que paraliza en parte todo tu cuerpo, hace que tus funciones vayan más lentas y…" De nuevo cerró los ojos, respirar era difícil cuando sus pulmones no le respondían a la velocidad normal. "Jack, estoy cansado."

"Vamos te sacaré de aquí y luego me ocuparé de John."

"No, tiene que detenerle primero a él, temo que si consigue la nave, podría hacer algo terrible, aunque no se que, no es más que una corazonada."

Jack miró a su joven compañero, no quería dejarlo solo, pero Ianto tenía razón, John tenía que ser detenido cuanto antes. Se volvió hacia Dean y Sam y los dos se acercaron.

No necesitaron que les dijera nada para saber lo que quería. Se arrodillaron junto a él y Dean puso una mano sobre el hombro del capitán. Le gustaban los hermanos, cada día estaba más seguro que serían una gran adquisición para Torchwood, pero sabía que esa no era su vida.

"Nosotros cuidaremos de él, a estas alturas conocemos la base." Continuó diciendo Dean, sin ninguna duda, tenía madera de líder. "Le llevaremos a la enfermería y nos ocuparemos de que no le ocurra nada. tu solo ocupaté de John y asegurate que no pueda hace nada más."

por el tono de voz, Jack sabía que Dean quería encontrar a el otro capitán y acabar con el él mismo. Sin embargo, le estaba ayudando, pues ya había comprobado que no había nadie mejor que Jack para encontrarlo y detenerlo.

"Muy bien, pero tened cuidado, tal vez John decida ir a por vosotros."

Se despidió de ellos y le dio un beso a Ianto; el muchacho sonrió con tristeza, pues no soportaba que alguien le usara para hacer daño a Jack. El capitán se marchó y los dos hermanos, cargando con Ianto, se fueron de camino a la enfermería.


End file.
